


Blood isn't Always Thicker

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Family Dynamics, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: Cullen and Ellana move to South Reach after the events at the Exalted Council looking to start their dream and a new life together.  Most of the family is welcoming, but not everyone.





	1. Chapter One

               Ellana fidgeted nervously as they reached the final approach to South Reach, slowing her mount a little as they drew closer.  Cullen pulled up alongside her.  “Nervous, Love?” he asked.  She nodded a little as she surveyed the town that lay below them, wondering how the people were going to react to their arrival.  She wasn’t even sure what Cullen had told them over the years, given his abysmal letter writing record.

               “A little,” she said.  “I know you wanted to keep this a surprise, but maybe you should have told them about me ahead of time.”  She knew that Cullen had written that he was coming to visit, and bringing a few surprises with him, the surprises being her and Maximus, the Mabari hound he had adopted at Halamshiral. 

               “They do know about you, sort of…” said Cullen.  “I’ve mentioned you in letters.  I guess I just wanted to keep our marriage as a surprise.”  They pulled to a stop as Ellana pulled up short.

               “I still don’t think that was the wisest move,” said Ellana.  “Elf/Human marriages are not exactly the height of popularity, you know.”  So far, their marriage had been kept quiet because of the political climate at Halamshiral, but their friends and companions from the war all approved and had thrown a quiet celebration before everyone left to go their separate ways.  “Do you think your family will disapprove?” she asked quietly.

               “I don’t see why they would,” said Cullen.  “We often traded with the Elves when they came by Honnleath, and there was no problem.  They’re my family, Ellana.  They won’t turn their backs on us.”  He thought for a while.  “If they did, it’s not like we have to stay.  We have not committed to this area yet.”  After the Inquisition was disbanded, Cullen and Ellana went back to Skyhold with Josephine and Leliana and saw to the final affairs of the group- relocating those that needed it, assisting in finding employment, and making final arrangements for any remaining refugees and lyrium clean-up.  It had been a busy time full of meetings and letter writing, but Cullen and Ellana also spent time deciding what they wanted to do next.  He wanted to see his family first and use the time to scout the area looking for a place to set up a clinic to help Templars who wanted to stop taking lyrium.  Ellana readily agreed, knowing that this clinic was something that he had been mulling over for a long time, also knowing that he wanted to see his family again.  With that plan in mind, Cullen wrote his sister, Mia and informed her of his impending visit. 

               Ellana bit her lip as she looked at the town again.  “Let’s go then,” she said, “before I lose my nerve.”  They rode into town, Ellana trying to ignore the stares and exclamations of the townspeople.  She supposed it wasn’t often that a one armed Elf rode into town on a Greater Frostback Elk alongside a human- and she was used to being stared at, thanks to the events of the last three years. 

               “Mia’s farm is just outside of town,” said Cullen as he looked at the map.  He had hoped there would be a way to get there that didn’t go through town, just so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves, but being unfamiliar with the area, he didn’t see a convenient way.  Like Ellana, he was used to being stared at, and he still hated it after all this time.  He looked at the people who watched them, searching for a familiar face.  There were some he thought he recognized- most of the Honnleath survivors of the Blight had relocated to South Reach- but it had been twenty years.  They rode on, noting the different shops and businesses and commenting that it seemed like a lovely little town. 

               When they finally arrived at the farm marked on the map, Cullen dismounted and started towards the neat little farmhouse, stopping as the door was thrown open and several people came out, all talking at once.  Ellana waited patiently as a woman a little older than Cullen threw herself into his arms, and studied the other people standing there.  It was easy to tell Cullen’s siblings- they all had the same golden hair color.  There were two other men- Ellana assumed they were the spouses, and one child- the one that was mentioned in the letter.   Ellana smiled as the little boy ran up yelling “Ello Cull” and was scooped up by Cullen.  “You said you were bringing surprises!” the little boy said.  “Are they for me?”

               Cullen smiled- the little boy was fearless.  “They’re for everyone.” He put the boy down and whistled.  Maximus, who had been sitting quietly by Cullen’s horse came running and barking, jumping around and wagging his stumpy tail.  “This is Maximus.  I found him abandoned at the Winter Palace.  He…well…chose me, I guess.”  The little boy laughed in delight and ran towards the dog, who started chasing him playfully.  “And the best surprise of all,” said Cullen as he walked towards Ellana.

               “Cullen, is that…” said the woman who had hugged him.  “Is that the Inquisitor?”

               Ellana had dismounted and was standing quietly, watching Cullen and his family, not wanting to intrude on the moment.  Cullen came and took her by the hand.  “It is,” he said. “This is Ellana.”  He led her to his family, introducing her to everyone in turn- Mia and her husband Ben, Rosalie and her husband, Patrick and Branson and his son Nicholas.  She felt Mia’s eyes on her already, sizing her up, anticipating the news that Cullen had yet to announce.  Cullen looked at Ellana and smiled.  “She’s my wife.”

               Silence fell as the siblings stared in disbelief.  Rosalie spoke first.  “Married?  Since when?”

               “About three months.  We married at the Winter Palace- it was kind of sudden.” Cullen said.  No one said anything for a moment until Branson finally grinned.

               “Well congratulations Brother!” he exclaimed, coming over to shake Cullen’s hand and pulled Ellana into a hug.  This broke the initial awkwardness, and everyone came up to greet Ellana and welcome her. 

Cullen noticed that Mia hung back, looking a little indignant.  He came over to her while everyone else was crowded around Ellana, looking concerned.  “We’ll talk about this later, Cullen,” said Mia.  He could hear the edge in her voice but was distracted by the stamping of Balak, Ellana’s mount.

“Is there a stable?” asked Ellana as she soothed the Elk, “I should get him taken care of.  I’ll take Thane and the pack horse as well,” she said as she prodded Cullen’s horse forward.  Ben came to take hold of Thane’s tack and led them to the stables, Ellana following with Balak and the packhorse. 

As soon as Ellana had left, Mia turned on Cullen.  “Married?” she hissed. “You married an elf?  And you couldn’t let us know?”

Cullen looked at her, taken aback.  “Are you angry?  You knew we were together- I wrote you.”

“I assumed you would go your separate ways after the war.  You to your people and she to hers,” said Mia.  “I’d started making plans…”

“Mia, don’t hog him,” said Rosalie as she came up to take Cullen’s hand.  “We haven’t seen him either.” She pulled Cullen along to the rest of the family where they all chatted, waiting for Ellana to return.

………

“That’s quite an animal you have there…” said Ben.  “What is it, exactly?”

“A Northern Frostback Elk,” said Ellana.  “It was a gift from the Avvar.  Cullen’s horse was a gift as well.  It’s a Frostback Mountain Horse.  The Elk’s name is Balak; the horse is Thane.”  She was brushing Balak down- Ben working on companionably on Thane beside her.  “So how long have you and Mia been married?”

Ben was quiet for a while.  “Eight years,” he said.  “Rosalie and Patrick have been married three and Branson…well, he was married about two before his wife passed.”  Ellana frowned a little, noticing he didn’t offer more than that.  He seemed amicable enough, but something felt off.

“You…you don’t have a problem with Cullen and I being married do you?” she asked him hesitantly.

“Not at all,” he said.  He sighed.  “Never mind me.  I have a lot on my mind tonight.  We should get back- dinner will be ready soon.” They left the stables and found Cullen and the other men still standing outside talking.  She joined Cullen who put his arm around her as he spoke, telling them about their travels from Skyhold.  She looked up at her husband- she could see that he was happy here, seeing his family again.  She knew he had been nervous to see them- he had not been very good about writing letters in the past until she encouraged him.  She saw a letter from Mia on his desk one day and asked him about it, and she understood his explanation about why he didn’t write much.  After that, he started to be better about writing to his family, telling them about Skyhold, and about her. Finally, Rosalie came out to announce that supper was ready and everyone went inside.

………

               “So, Cullen,” asked Rosalie, “what are your plans now?  The Inquisition is disbanded yes?”

               “Yes,” said Cullen, “Ellana and I are free to do whatever we like now that the Inquisition is done.  I’ve wanted to start a clinic for Templars, to help them get off lyrium.  We have a few locations to scout out in this area while we are here.”

               “You could be living nearby?” asked Patrick.  “That would be nice.  Do you have a map of the areas?”  They started discussing some of the possibilities when Mia started bringing dishes to the table.  Everyone started serving themselves when Mia noticed the thick slabs of meat on the platter in front of her.  She took the smallest piece she could find but stared at it awkwardly.  It had only been a few months since she lost her arm- she was still very sensitive about it, and still struggled to find ways to do certain tasks, like cutting her meat.  At Skyhold, the cook always pre-cut it for her so someone wouldn’t have to do it in front of her like a child, and on the road, they ate stew and other more manageable meals.  Cullen noticed her staring at her plate and stopped for a moment.  He was adjusting to her missing arm as well- learning how to help her without making her feel helpless was hard, but he didn’t mind.   Keeping the conversation going, and drawing attention to the maps, he removed the slice of meat from her plate and deftly tipped some of his already cut onto hers.  She smiled in thanks, still embarrassed at her inability to cope with her injury.

               The rest of the dinner went by, and Rosalie and Branson and their families got up to go, Rosalie stopping to embrace Ellana before she left.  “Welcome to the family, Ellana.  We should visit sometime this week- get to know each other.”

               “I’d like that,” said Ellana.  She had taken an instant liking to Rosalie- it made her feel welcome.  Mia was still quiet, studying Ellana closely, taking in her missing arm and her beautiful clothing- Ellana wasn’t sure what to feel about that, but she wrote it off as nerves for now. 

               After everyone had left, Mia showed Cullen and Ellana to their room and left them to get some sleep.  Cullen knew that as farmers, Mia and Ben had an early start and went to bed early, which didn’t bother him.  Both he and Ellana were tired from their travels and were ready for bed.  As Cullen slipped into bed beside his wife, he put his arm around her.  “Everything all right, Love?” he asked her quietly.

               “I guess,” she said.  “Everyone seems nice.”  She hesitated for a moment.  “Mia doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

               “Give her time,” said Cullen.  “She never took surprises well when we were children.  I suppose you were right- I should have told her about our marriage before we arrived.  Once she gets used to the idea, she’ll be fine.”  Ellana didn’t say anything to that but tightened her arm over Cullen’s. 

               She woke a few hours later in a cold sweat, gasping from her dream and holding her missing arm in pain. Cullen sat up and wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her before getting up to get her a draught that Lady Vivienne had developed to help with the pain.  The loss of her arm had been a traumatic experience- she had come stumbling and delirious through the Eluvian long after Bull, Dorian, and Varric had and collapsed, her mangled stump bleeding profusely.  It had taken several days before she had even been able to stand, and then it took all her strength to stand before the Council and disband the Inquisition, practically throwing the Divine’s missive at Arl Teagan in the process before storming out of the room and collapsing into Cullen’s arms again. 

               He helped her drink the draught and lay back down with her, holding her tightly to him as they waited for the pain to recede.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered.  “I wish I could stop doing this.” She hated waking him, and she hated making him worry. 

               “Shhh, Love, it’s all right,” Cullen said soothingly.  He ran his hands up and down her back, working out the knots and helping her relax.  Eventually, they both fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've searched AO3 and have found very few stories that involve Mia Rutherford- wanted to explore that a little bit.

               Cullen woke early the next morning, hearing Mia and Ben moving around in the kitchen.  He had always been an early riser, no matter how late he went to bed- Ellana was too, but she was still sound asleep and probably would be for a little while.  The draught for her arm had some sedative qualities in it, enough so that Vivienne warned against using it often because it could become habit forming.  It wasn’t something that neither of them was too worried about since it tasted terrible and Ellana only used it when the pain was severe.  He quietly got out of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs.

             He entered the kitchen to see Mia sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her.  She flashed an irritated look at him.  “Your wife woke us up with her antics last night,” she declared crossly.

             “Good morning to you too, Mia,” said Cullen as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  “I see you’re still a morning person.”  He sat down at the table, wrapping his hands around the warmth of the mug and looked at his sister.  He was feeling wary of her at the moment- her attitude last night, already critical.  Ellana had barely made any noise when she woke up- he had probably made more noise getting her draught ready.

             “Sleeping in, is she?” Mia asked tartly. “Her Worship should understand that we have hours around here.  I can’t wait around all day to fix her breakfast.”

             “We can fix our own, or just leave some if you already made it.  We can heat it up,” said Cullen reasonably.  “I’m letting her sleep right now- it was a tiring journey.”  Mia gave him a look.  “Mia- the last three years have been challenging, and she’s only had three months to recover so far.  Any noise you heard last night was me preparing her medicine for her arm.”

             “What does she need medicine for?” Mia asked.  “Her arm looks like it’s healed.” 

             “She gets phantom pains, mostly at night,” Cullen explained patiently.  “Most amputees do.  I’ve seen it myself at Skyhold.  One of our mages made a draught for it, but it works as a mild sedative.  Ellana only takes it when she needs it.  Last night was particularly painful for her.”

             “Hmmph.” Mia waved an arm.  She looked at her coffee cup again, trying to figure out what to say.  “Why did you marry her?”

              “Because we love each other,” said Cullen.  “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”  He looked at Mia again.  “Why?”

              “Wartime romances never last,” said Mia.  “And…she’s an elf.”  Cullen sat back and crossed his arms, clearly waiting for Mia to elaborate.  “I had hoped you would come back here, settle down and get married, start a farm and be with your family.  She has her own people.  She may not want to stay.”

              Cullen was quiet for a while.  “Well, I’m already married, so there’s part of your plan there.  As for farming- that’s not for me.  We want to start the clinic I talked about last night and in my letter- hopefully somewhere in the area so we are near you.  As for Ellana not wanting to stay…well…we’ve talked about that.  She’s chosen to be with me.”

              “A clinic?” asked Mia.  “That’s a nice dream, Cullen, but is it really necessary?  Have you thought about how you are going to fund this little plan of yours?  A farm pays out, and you owe it to us to get a farm running and help support the family.”

               “I’m not a farmer, Mia,” said Cullen.  “I want to settle into a quiet life- we both do- and we are going to start our clinic.  You don’t need to worry; we won’t ask you for money, or help.”  Cullen was beginning to regret coming to South Reach already.  Mia had always been pushy- she hadn’t wanted him to leave to become a Templar, and refused to leave her room the day he left.  Even at the time, she had a dream that she and all her siblings would be farmers and work plots of land next to each other and always be happy.  Cullen thought she would grow out of that dream, but apparently, she had not.  “There are a few plots of land we are looking at around here- if you know of any more, let me know.”

             Mia hmphed again.  “Well, whatever you do today, plan to be around this evening.  Several people in town who lived in Honnleath want to see you- there’s a big celebration planned in the town square in your honor.”

             Cullen was taken aback.  “A celebration?  That’s very nice, but not necessary.”

             “Of course, it is,” said Mia.  “The Commander of the Inquisition has come to town.  And the Inquisitor herself as well, I guess.  Rosalie has been baking all week- most of the preparations are her doing.”

             “We’ll have to go and see her later,” said Cullen.  “In the meantime, I’m going to finish my coffee and then tend to our animals.  I should run to town for extra supplies for them- I wouldn’t want to put you out on that.  Balak can have quite an appetite.”

              “Figures,” said Mia acidly.  She washed her dishes in the sink and put them on the rack.  “There’s breakfast on the stove,” she said as she headed out the door.

………

               Rosalie rushed to open the door when she heard the knock, letting Cullen and Ellana in and hugging them both.  Her little farmhouse was tidy and cozy and filled with wonderful smells of baked goods, and she chattered on as she worked, talking about the party. “I hope you don’t mind, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  “When we got word you were coming, I just couldn’t keep it to myself.  So many families from Honnleath moved here after the Blight, and they all wanted to see you.  Then the Arl himself wanted to throw a party.  I already ran over there to let them know the Inquisitor was here as well and that you were married!” She stopped.  “Oh…should I have said anything?  I’m sorry.  I just got so excited; I got ahead of myself.”

               “It’s okay, Rosalie,” said Cullen.  “Our marriage isn’t a secret anymore- it was at first, but when the Inquisition disbanded, that ended the secrecy.  I only didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you.”

               “Oh, thank goodness,” said Rosalie. “Patrick always says I couldn’t keep a secret if my life depended on it.”  She told them more about the party.  “You don’t have to wear anything fancy.  Do you have anything nice?  I suppose you only brought the essentials…”

               “We’ll be fine,” said Ellana, smiling.  “We did pack some better outfits- though most our things are back at Skyhold yet.  It’s still being used as a home base of sorts- dignitaries still like to visit.”

               “Oh, good,” said Rosalie. “It’s not like it’s a big fancy party, we’re not a very wealthy community- but we do put on good food and dancing.”

               “It’s very kind of the Arl to do this,” said Cullen. “I suppose we can put off our property hunt for another day or two.  He looked at Ellana, who nodded.

               “Good,” declared Rosalie.  “Now you go and get to know Patrick and have him show you around the farm.  I want to get to know my new sister.”  Ellana’s eyes misted when she said that, grateful for the easy acceptance she had gotten from Rosalie.  Cullen laughed as Rosalie pushed him out the door.  “Now that he’s gone,” she said, sitting at the table with Ellana.  “How are you settling in so far?  I know it’s not been a day yet but…wow… I just realized that I’m sitting here with the Inquisitor!”

               Ellana smiled at Rosalie’s exuberance.  “Fine so far, Rosalie.  I’m just a person, and I’m not the Inquisitor anymore.”

               “You’ll always be,” said Rosalie.  “Just like the Hero of Ferelden will always be the Hero- and she’s the Queen now too.  But the Hero part will never go away, even though the Blight’s been over for ten years.”  Rosalie looked at Ellana. “So, you have to tell me everything about you and Cullen.  Was it love at first sight?  Did you hate each other?  Oh, I have so many questions.”  Ellana laughed and started talking.

………

               Cullen found Patrick in the barn with Branson and Nicholas mending some tack.  “I’ve been kicked out so Rosalie can interrogate my wife,” said Cullen smiling.  He scooped up Nicholas, who had come running to him again, amazed that the little boy had taken to him so quickly. “Ello Nick,” he said, ruffling the little boy’s hair.

               “Ello Cull,” said Nick again. “Can I ride your horse, and that other big thing Auntie was riding?  Can we go now?”

               Cullen chuckled. “Maybe later.  And that “big thing” is a Northern Frostback Elk.  He and my horse were a gift from the Avvar.  Their names are Balak and Thane.”  He looked at Branson.  “If you like, we can take Nicholas back to Mia’s and show him and then bring him to the party later.”  He saw a slight shadow fall over Nicholas’ face, but the pull of seeing the new animals brightened it a moment later. 

               “Sure, Cullen,” said Branson.  “It would probably be best- we have to head back home tomorrow.”

               Cullen looked at him, confused.  “You don’t live here in South Reach?”

               “No,” said Branson.  “We live in Lothering.  They needed a blacksmith there, very badly, and since South Reach already had one, we moved there.”  The answer was brief, and Cullen felt there was more to it, but didn’t press.  The three men chatted, and Patrick showed Cullen around the farm for a while before they went back to talking in the barn again. 

               Rosalie poked her head in.  “Cullen, Ellana and I are going to head over to Mia’s to look at her clothes for tonight.  We’re going to get ready here- I’m going to do her hair!”  She shut the door again, leaving the men looking slightly confused.

               “Well, those two are thick as thieves already,” said Patrick.  “I think we’re in trouble, mate.”  Cullen was glad to see that Rosalie liked Ellana- it made him a more comfortable given Mia’s reaction. Ellana had always been on the quiet side, thoughtful, but not judgmental or on guard given how quickly she was thrust into a human world and put at the head of a war.  It had taken her a while to understand the banter between her companions, but when she finally did, she gave as good as she got.  “She doesn’t mind living around humans?” Patrick asked.  “I remember the Elves that used to come around here to trade.  They liked to keep to themselves for the most part.”

               “Her clan was used to humans already- more than any other clan I’ve heard of,” said Cullen.  “There was some adjustment, but there was some on our end as well.”

               “That’s not surprising.  Us humans take some getting used to,” said Branson, grinning.  “She’s very pretty.”

               Cullen smiled.  “She’s beautiful.”

………

               “So how was Mia this morning?” asked Rosalie.  “She seemed a little cross with you when we were leaving.”  They were on their way back to Rosalie’s house after picking out an outfit from the ones Ellana had packed.  Rosalie squealed with delight when she saw the clothes and begged to borrow a dress for the party, which Ellana happily agreed to.

               “I didn’t see her this morning,” said Ellana.  “She was already working when I woke up.  I guess she didn’t like how Cullen and I did the dishes before we left.”  Ellana was quiet for a moment.  “She doesn’t like me very much,” she observed.

               Rosalie hesitated.  “She…had plans for Cullen.  You kind of messed them up.”

               “Plans?” asked Ellana.  “Cullen told her why we were coming-we talked about it last night.”

               “I know,” said Rosalie.  “Mia wanted Cullen to come back here and start a farm.  It’s always been Mia’s dream.  She…also had a girl picked out for him to marry.  She planned on introducing them tonight at the party.”

               “Is Mia in the habit of picking out spouses for all of you?” Ellana asked.  “Is that normal for humans?”

               “No…,that” said Rosalie.  “Mia just always wants thing a certain way.  She approved of my Patrick- but we had been sweet on each other since before the Blight.  Branson however…he married against Mia’s wishes.  Annie was so sweet- even to Mia, who was never very nice to her.  She died in childbirth.  Branson was devastated.”

               “Ohhh,” said Ellana sadly.  “How terrible.  Nicholas is such a bright and happy boy- what a fitting tribute to his mother.”  They walked along quietly.  “So, what should I expect?” Ellana asked.  “She’s not happy that Cullen married me- does it make it worse that I’m an elf?”

               “I don’t know,” said Rosalie.  “She might warm up in time.  I could see from the way Cullen was looking at you that he loves you.  And with everything you two have been through together, she’ll have to accept it eventually.”  Rosalie thought for a moment.  “Granted, she never did warm up to Annie- but her and Branson were only married two years before she died.”  They reached the house and put their bundles inside.  “Come on, let’s go wash up in the creek- I have some new shampoo that smells just lovely.  You don’t mind, do you?  Would you prefer to be more private?”

               Ellana laughed.  “When you traveled with the people I traveled with, modesty wasn’t an option.  Let’s go.”

……..      

               Cullen and Branson were quiet as they walked back to Mia’s- Nicholas running ahead and chasing small animals as they went. “So, you live in Lothering?” asked Cullen.  Branson nodded.  “I think there is more to the story than what you told me earlier, Bran,” said Cullen. 

               Branson watched Nicholas for a moment.  “Did Mia say anything to you this morning?  I saw her having words with you yesterday out of earshot of your wife.”

               “She did, actually,” said Cullen. He briefly told Branson about their conversation.  “I thought she’d grow out of that dream,” he said.  “She was a child when she talked about that.”

                Branson laughed humorlessly.  “Well, she didn’t.  Especially since Ma and Da died and we moved to South Reach- she became the head of the family.  She wanted to have a say in everything we did- our future, even our spouses.  Rosalie went along with it- but she’s so easy going that it wasn’t a big deal to her.  Me on the other hand- I wanted to be a smith, and I fell in love with a girl she didn’t approve of.  Annie was Arl Bryland’s youngest daughter- part Orlesian and a noble.  She was so beautiful, and sweet, and unassuming.  Mia automatically assumed that since she was a noble, that she was a snob, and that she would sit around all day while I worked.  It was Annie who got me the apprenticeship with our blacksmith- and Mia never forgave her.  It hurt Annie terribly that Mia never accepted her- all she wanted was a loving family and a lot of children. She died giving birth to Nicholas.” 

                Cullen stopped and took Branson by the arm and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Bran,” he said.  “I should have been here for you.”

                “You had your duties, Cullen.  I know what you went through- please don’t feel guilty,” said Branson.  Cullen looked at him, confused.  “Arl Bryland had connections- and he kept me up to date on what was going on with you, as best as he could anyway.  I never told Mia anything except that you were safe.  I figured you wouldn’t want too many people knowing- and well, Rosalie is a talker, and Mia…”  Cullen nodded.  “Well, after Annie died, I couldn’t stay here anymore.  Mia is not very nice to Nicholas, and it’s hard for me to be around her after she was so mean to Annie, who never deserved it.  I found out Lothering needed a blacksmith, so I moved us there.  Maybe eventually I’ll marry again, and I miss Rosalie and Patrick, but I can’t live near Mia anymore.”

               “Well, Lothering is only a day’s ride away- maybe we can look for a place in between.  It will give us more options for supplies, anyway.”  Cullen stopped short.  “Mia said last night that she had already started making plans for me.  You don’t think….she hasn’t picked out a girl for me, has she?”

               Branson pressed his lips together.  “She did.  She already had a plot of land picked out for your farm too.”  They walked back to Mia’s in silence while Cullen digested this information.  When they arrived, they took Nicholas to see the animals right away, letting him ride as Cullen led them around the pasture.  When they were done, Cullen went inside to get changed.  He hoped to have a few minutes to speak to Mia, but they had already left for the party.

………

               Rosalie had Ellana sitting on a stool in front of her as she ran her fingers through her hair.  “You have such beautiful hair, Ellana,” she said.  “Do you ever just let it down?”  Her hair was a gorgeous shade of dark red that fell to the middle of her back in waves.  

               “When I was in Skyhold, I’d wear it down.  Cullen likes it that way- but I wear it up when we’re traveling.”

               “How do you put it up with only one hand?” asked Rosalie before catching herself.  “I’m sorry- that was really insensitive.”

               Ellana smiled.  “It’s all right.  Actually, Cullen puts it up for me.”  Rosalie stared at her in disbelief.  “He does!  Josephine, our diplomat, showed him how after I lost my arm.”

               “That’s love right there,” said Rosalie, grinning.  “That’s the sweetest thing I ever heard.”  She ran her fingers through Ellana’s hair again.  “I think we should just leave it down- I can put a few braids in and then some flowers?  There are some outside that would go so well with your dress.”

               “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to tell a small story about this chapter. I've been married for a while (for now, anyway) and my Father-in-Law always had a dream of buying a big plot of land and all of us building houses and living together like some sort of commune. Um...no.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a party and for some people to start showing their true colors.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I'm glad people are enjoying the story.

               Rosalie and Ellana arrived to find the party starting, many people already having arrived, including Branson and Nicholas.  They stood talking when Ellana felt arms encircle her waist and turned to see Cullen smiling down at her.  “You look gorgeous, Love,” he whispered, holding her close.  Maker, how she loved him.  She turned to put her arm around him, looking him up and down. 

               “You look so handsome, Vhenan,” she whispered.  “I’d like to take you somewhere quiet and have you to myself.”  Cullen laughed and kissed her and promised her they could later.  He lifted a finger to lightly touch her hair, commenting to Rosalie about how well she did.

               Cullen took her by the hand and led her, as well as the others to get something to eat, making sure to compliment Rosalie profusely on all of the desserts she baked, making her blush with pride.  After dinner, the Arl asked Cullen and Ellana to join him onstage.  Clearing his throat, he started to speak.  “As most of you know, Cullen Rutherford grew up with his family, and many of you in Honnleath, leaving to join the Templars when he was just thirteen years old.  After a distinguished career with the Templars, he left to join the Inquisition, an organization who helped save the world only a few years ago.  An organization headed by our other guest, and Commander Rutherford’s wife, Lady Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan Rutherford.”  A cheer went up from the crowd, and the Arl waited for it to die down before speaking again.  “Thanks to these two, and their other advisors and companions, and everyone who played a part in the Inquisition, from soldiers to cooks, we can live in safety and freedom.” The crowd cheered again as Cullen and Ellana glanced at each other, both thinking of Solas.  “So tonight, we celebrate these two brave heroes, and we hope they will find a place among us to live happily and peacefully.”   The Arl shook their hands and presented them to the cheering crowd again, before turning the stage over to the musicians to start the dance. 

               After the music had begun, the Arl pulled them aside.  “I understand you are looking at land in the area.  Your sister Mia says you will be starting a farm nearby.”  He stopped as Cullen and Ellana both frowned and looked at each other. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked.

               “My Lord, Mia spoke out of turn.  I’m scouting locations nearby, but not for a farm.”  Cullen explained his clinic to Arl Bryland.

               “I see,” said Arl Bryland.  “I supposed I should have double checked with you first.  We were ready to present you with a plot of land not too far from your sister- but…it’s prime farmland.  I don’t think I could let it go for a clinic- it would be such a waste of a fertile piece of property,” he said regretfully.  “Please don’t think I don’t find your venture worthwhile…”

               “It’s all right, My Lord,” said Cullen, “we understand.  We were hoping to find a property that already had buildings.  We have some help coming, but no one suited for building from the ground up.  We already have a few places we are going to look at.”

               “Hmmm,” said Arl Bryland.  “I’ll check to see if there are any places that would fit the bill.  We would be proud to have your facility here.”  He was quiet for a moment.  “My brother was a Templar.  I saw what he went through.  Well, not many people understand- it’s such a well-kept secret.  I wish there could have been a place for him.  It may have been too late, but at least he would have been made comfortable.  In the meantime, there is a small cottage not too far from here that has been unoccupied.  Please allow me to offer it to you for the duration of your stay here.”  When Rosalie had told him about Cullen marrying the Inquisitor, and that they were staying with Mia, he went out of his way to find a place for them- not only to give them privacy but to give the Inquisitor a place away from that awful woman.  He never forgot the way Mia treated his youngest daughter and wanted to spare Ellana from that same treatment if he could. 

               “That’s very generous, My Lord,” said Ellana. 

               “It’s the least we could do for your service,” said the Arl.  “Come see me tomorrow, and we’ll get you settled.  Now, why don’t you go enjoy your party.”  He shook their hands and watched them walk away, hand in hand. 

………

               Mia watched as Ellana sat talking with Rosalie, holding Nicholas on her knee, while Cullen stood nearby talking with an older couple from Honnleath.  “I thought you said he wasn’t married,” Mia heard from behind her. She turned to see a lovely woman striding towards her, looking indignant. 

               “I didn’t know, Marella,” she said, as she looked at Ellana again.  “I assumed they would go their separate ways after the war.”  The two women stood together and watched the couple as they chatted with others.

               “He is as handsome as I thought he would be,” sighed Marella.  She had grown up with Mia, and they had been friends and playmates.  Mia knew that Cullen had harbored a huge crush on Marella when he was younger, sometimes showing off, sometimes stammering when Marella would deign to say hello to him.  Marella had married, but severed the bond after a few years, and had not married again.  Mia knew that Marella would be perfect for Cullen. “You think they really love each other?” Marella asked.

               “Doesn’t matter,” said Mia.  “I’m getting what I want this time.  Wait here.”  Mia ran off towards Cullen and grabbed him by the arm.  “Cullen, there’s an old friend who wants to see you.”  She pulled him over to where Marella was standing.  “You remember Marella, don’t you?” she asked.

               Cullen frowned a bit looking at Marella and then brightened.  “I do,” he said.  “It is good to see you again,” he said, shaking her hand.  “I hope you are well?”

               “Better now that I’ve seen you again,” simpered Marella. “You’ve grown into such a handsome and strapping man, Cullen.”  She felt his arm.  “The years have been very kind.”

               “Thank you,” said Cullen.  “They have been kind to you as well.” He turned and caught Ellana’s eye and beckoned her to come over.  “I don’t know if you’ve met my wife, Ellana.”  He put his arm around Ellana’s shoulders as Marella and Ellana shook hands.  Marella looked Ellana over, her eyes catching her missing arm before settling on her tattooed face.

               “We haven’t met yet,” said Marella.  “I'm very pleased to meet you,” she said graciously.  Ellana almost felt like she was standing naked before the two women as they scrutinized her, and she tried her best not to show her nervousness.  Marella could see that Ellana was direct competition- absolutely lovely in spite of the tattoos- her red hair braided and tumbling around her shoulders, her bright blue eyes matching the color of her finely made dress.  Even missing an arm, this woman radiated an air of authority that commanded the respect of those around her- but was it an act?  Or did she really have the confidence she showed outwardly?

               “It’s nice to meet you as well,” Ellana said, turning as Patrick approached her for a dance. “Excuse me please,” she said to the two ladies as Patrick whisked her off, Rosalie following to grab Cullen.

               “Thank you,” said Cullen to Rosalie as they danced.  “So, that’s the girl then?” he asked.

               “I take it Branson told you,” Rosalie responded.  “Yes, Mia rather had her heart set on it.  Marella did too…does too… to be honest.  I’d watch out for those two,” Rosalie said.  “They’re…persistent.” 

               Cullen nodded. “Duly noted,” he said.  “I remember her.  I had quite a crush on her for a while.”

               “And now?” asked Rosalie. 

               “Nothing,” said Cullen.  “There’s only one for me.” He looked over at Ellana, who was laughing with Patrick.  “Thank you for being so sweet to her.”

               “It’s easy to be nice to her,” said Rosalie.  “She’s great, Cullen. It’s nice to have another woman in the family.  I really miss Annie.”  Cullen nodded and swung Rosalie around, making her laugh.

               Ellana finished her dance with Patrick, who had spent half the dance thanking her for the loan of the dress to Rosalie.  “She’s always beautiful, and aside from yourself, she’s the best one here.”  As the dance ended and Branson approached, Patrick pulled her in and promised that he would remove the dress himself tonight, so it would get safely back to her, and with a wink, went to go dance with his wife. 

               “Having a good time?” asked Branson as they danced.

               “Yes,” Ellana smiled.  “Looks like Nicholas is making a few friends.  I hope you are having a good time too.”

               “I am now,” he said, grinning at her.  “I didn’t know you knew any of our dances- I remember the elves around Honnleath had their own.  Where did you learn them?”

               “Believe it or not- King Alistair,” said Ellana.  “They had a party for us in Denerim- not long after the war.  He’s an incredible man.”

               Branson chuckled.  “It’s hard to believe my Brother and my Sister-in-Law have friends in such high places.  I’ve heard the stories.  The Viscount of Kirkwall, Empress Celene, Divine Victoria herself, King Alistair and Queen Elissa…any I’ve forgotten?”

               “I think that about covers it,” said Ellana.  “We’ve had dealings with the Prince and Princess of Starkhaven as well,” she said, “since I’m name dropping, I might as well include them all.”  She sobered for a moment.  “I’m…sorry to hear about your wife.  Rosalie told me about her today.  She sounded like a charming girl.”

               “She was,” said Branson.  “Thank you.”  He turned and saw Nicholas sitting on Arl Bryland’s knee and smiled.  “It’s nice he gets time with his Grandfather.  The Arl loves him.”  He turned to see Cullen dancing with Mia, Marella waiting in the wings to cut in, catching Cullen’s eye with a nod.  When the dance ended, Branson kissed Ellana’s hand and then put it into Cullen’s, who caught her up in his arms for the next dance.  Branson noted the annoyance in Marella’s eyes with a bit of smugness.

               “Are you having fun?” asked Cullen.  “I’ve seen many admiring eyes on you tonight.”

               “Probably about as many as I’ve seen on you,” she said, smiling.  “It’s been fun, but I’d like to get you alone yet.”

               “I know, Love,” Cullen said.  “Rosalie still has several people she wants me to see yet.  She’s been dragging me from person to person all night.  I hope you don’t mind.”

               “Not at all,” said Ellana.  “This is your night with your people.”  They were both quiet for a moment.  “I’m happy you’re getting to see everyone again.”  She looked sad as thoughts went to her own clan, but she smiled again, not wanting to upset Cullen.  “I see that the Arl is angling to take over after we’re done.”

               “I’ll try to avoid Marella for as long as I can,” Cullen promised.

               “I’m not worried, Vhenan,” she said.  “She’s going to grab you at some point.  It doesn’t matter- you’re going home with me.”

               Cullen kissed her as the dance ended, and Ellana was whisked away by the Arl.

               Marella approached Mia again as they watched the dancing.  “I don’t know, Mia.  I don’t think this is going to be as easy as we thought.  He barely even looked at me.” They turned as a few other women walked up. 

               “So that’s him Mia?” one of the women asked.  “He’s so handsome.  I don’t remember him being that handsome.”  The women all sighed.  “He married the Inquisitor?  I thought he was single,” said another.

               “I thought so too, Alice,” said Mia.  “He surprised us yesterday when they arrived.”

               “He married an elf?” asked Alice.  “What about Marella?  You’re going to let him live with an elf?”

               “Not if I can help it,” said Marella.

               Mia nodded.  “Inquisitor or not, no brother of mine is going to be married to a knife-ear.”  She looked at the group of women.  “We need to deal with this.  I’m sure you ladies know what to do.”

               When Ellana was done dancing with the Arl, she went to sit near Branson, who was talking to some other guests.  She was watching Cullen dancing with an older lady when she heard the murmurings behind her.  “What’s on her face?”   “She only has one arm- how is she going to work a farm and raise babies with only one arm?”  “Why isn’t she with her people.  Do you think she got exiled?  I heard they do that to elves who marry humans.”  “Who put those flowers in her hair, they look ridiculous.”

               Rosalie saw the look on Ellana’s face as she walked past, and seeing the women standing behind her, immediately sized up the situation.  It was the same thing that happened to Annie after she and Branson got married, and Rosalie wasn’t going to stand for it.  “Come with me, Ellana,” she said, taking her by the arm and glaring at the women behind them.  “Some people are dying to meet you.” As they walked away, her hand tightened on Ellana’s arm.  “Don’t let those fool women bother you,” she hissed.  “They’re just a bunch of jealous busybodies.” 

               Ellana looked at Rosalie with gratitude.  She had gotten used to dealing with that type, especially Orlesians, who were never very discreet with their opinions, but the war, the aftermath, the Council and losing her arm had worn her down, and she had to admit that her confidence was shaken.  She always questioned what good she would be to Cullen the way she was, and spent the first month of their marriage trying to convince him he would be better off with someone whole, someone who didn’t have nightmares, and pain, pushing him away from her.  Every time she said it, he looked at her like she was insane.  “Really, Ellana.  Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” he would ask her.  “I didn’t exactly come out of my service unscathed, and you’ve stood by me every moment, even when I told you that you would be better off without me.  I love you, and nothing is going to change that.” He had been true to his word and had been there with her every step of the way, learning how to help her without making her feel helpless.

               Still, some of the comments the women had made stung.  Her clan was gone- wiped out at Wycome.  Everyone she knew and loved had been destroyed, and it almost killed her in the process.  She still remembered when the word came, the message being delivered to the war table, Cullen catching her as she collapsed in grief.  Even now, almost three years later, she still cried when she thought of her lost people.

               As she and Rosalie spoke to a few people, her eyes fell on Cullen, who had finally been pulled into a dance by Marella.  She smiled at her husband and returned her attention to Rosalie and her friends. 

               Marella saw Cullen’s eyes on his wife as they danced.  “I guess you surprised everyone, bringing her here with you,” she said.  “Mia doesn’t like surprises.”

               “So I found out,” said Cullen.  “She made that pretty clear last night.”

               “Are you sure it’s wise being married to an elf?” Marella asked.  “Especially one who is…injured the way she is?  People around here may not take kindly to it.” 

               “If there is one thing I’ve learned over the last several years,” replied Cullen, “is not to worry about what others think.  Anyone who has a problem with our marriage- well… they can keep it to themselves.  If it’s that big of a problem, we’ll settle somewhere else.”

               “That would be a shame,” said Marella soothingly.  She looked him over approvingly again.  “You definitely were blessed by the Maker,” she said.  “Makes me wish I had paid more attention to you all those years ago.”  She ran her hand up his arm again.  “You know, if you’re ever looking for a friend or a sympathetic ear, I don’t live far.  And I could use some help from time to time.  It’s just me living there- I could use a hand sometimes on repairs around the house.”

               “I’m not very qualified on home repair, Marella,” said Cullen.  “And I don’t think my wife would appreciate me coming to you for a sympathetic ear- it would not be very proper.”  Cullen pulled away from her.  “If you’ll excuse me, but I think I’ve had enough for the evening.  I’m going to find Ellana and head out- we have much to do tomorrow.”  He nodded at her and walked away.

               Mia came up beside her.  “That didn’t go very well,” she observed.

               Marella frowned. “I think I came on a little too strong,” she said.  “I’ll have to change my approach.”

               Cullen found Ellana still talking with Rosalie and her friends. He took her by the hand and murmured in her ear that it was time to call it a night.  Ellana readily agreed, and they set off to Mia’s house.  When they arrived, Cullen pulled her into the barn for a few moments, kissing her furiously, his hands roaming her body as he pressed her up against the wall.  They both groaned a little as they heard Mia calling for them as they came home, and quickly straightened themselves out.  Before they left the barn, Ellana pulled Cullen close.  “We’re moving into that cottage tomorrow.  If I don’t get to have you soon, I’m going to scream.”  Cullen smiled and kissed her, nodding in agreement before they went into the house for the evening.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the great comments- love feeling the love!
> 
> Mia puts her foot in her mouth...again. And some smut.

               That night, it was Cullen’s turn to have a hard night.  He awoke, sweating and trying not to scream, not wanting to upset anyone.  Ellana put her arm around him and drew him to her.  “Shhh, Vhenan,” she whispered.  “I’m here… it’s all right.” He relaxed into her arms, thankful he had Ellana in his life to comfort him after his nightmares.  He put his arm around her and fell back to sleep.

………

               “What do you mean you’re moving?” asked Mia.  “You’ve only just got here- how can you have found a place?”  As usual, Mia waited until Ellana was out of earshot to talk to Cullen.  She had just left to tend to the animals. 

               “The Arl offered us the use of a small cottage to stay in while we are here.  We figured it would be easier on everyone- we have some privacy, you get your house back…”  Cullen was getting more and more upset with Mia’s behavior since they arrived.  “You’ll be able to sleep through the night again.”

               “Well, if your wife could get over it…”

               “It was me this time, Mia,” he said quietly.  “I’ve had them for years.  She helps me through them as I do for her.”  He looked at her.  “The things we’ve seen and done, the things that have happened to us- you don’t just get over it.”  Mia didn’t say anything.  “Look, Mia, we need to talk.”  Mia sat back and crossed her arms, waiting.  “Why don’t you like Ellana?”

               “I’m sure she’s nice,” said Mia.  “She’s just not who I would have picked for you.  You have to know that human/elf marriages are frowned upon, even if you are the Commander and the Inquisitor…”

               “I don’t care,” said Cullen.  “I fell in love with Elanna.  Not the Inquisitor, and not an elf.  That’s not going to change.  If you can’t accept that, then there is no room for you in our life.”

               “What are you saying?” demanded Mia.  “You’ll choose her over your own family?  I suppose that doesn’t surprise me.  You’ve ignored us for years.”

               “And I am sorry for that,” said Cullen quietly. “I should have written and tried to visit.   I could spend the day explaining myself- and someday, when I am ready, I will.  Suffice to say that until Ellana came into my life, I was not in a good place.  She helped me then, continues to help me now, and now I am helping her.”  They stared at each other for a moment.  “I am not choosing Ellana over my family.  Rosalie and Bran have both accepted her.  If I have to, I will choose her over you.  I love her.  You need to accept it.”

               “No,” spat Mia.  “There are plenty of women around here who could do the same thing for you that she does.  One that’s not a knife-ear.”  They heard a slight gasp from the doorway and turned to see Ellana standing there.  Mia straightened and continued working, trying to ignore the look she was getting from her brother.

               “Ellana, let’s go pack our things,” said Cullen.  “If the cottage isn’t ready today, we can stay with Rosalie until it is.”

………

               The cottage was adorable.  A little stone and wood structure was the perfect size for two- a small kitchen and living area and a bedroom with a view overlooking a small valley.  Rosalie squealed in delight when she saw it and immediately grabbed Ellana to run to the little valley to pick some flowers for the table. “When we’re done here, we can run into town to find anything you need- sheets, pans… we have a few things that you can use too if you need them.”  She looked at Ellana, who was sitting on the ground, silently fingering a rose and came over to her.  “Are you all right, Ellana?”

               “She called me a knife-ear,” said Ellana.  “And those women last night too…”  She paused.  “Maybe Cullen should have…”

               “If you say that Cullen should have married a human, I’ll…I’ll…” Rosalie cast about for something to threaten her with.  “I’ll yell at you.”  She sat down next to Ellana and took her hand.  “Cullen told me what Mia said, and I’m sorry she said that.  She just lashed out because Cullen married without her permission.  She’s angry because he stayed away for so long, and because he made plans for his life without consulting her first.”

               “Cullen wanted to come and see you for so long,” Ellana said.  “After we defeated Corypheus, one of the first things he wanted to do was get away and visit with you.  Something always seemed to come up that prevented the visit though- we had to constantly travel back and forth between Orlais and Ferelden with occasional side trips through the Free Marches.  Before the war, Cullen was at Skyhold almost all the time, training the troops, planning missions, all the stuff a Commander does.  After the war…well… everyone wanted to see him too.  He hated it- he’s never liked the spotlight.  I always felt so sorry that he got dragged along.  Maybe if I would have insisted that we come here, made the time for a visit, Mia would have gotten used to our relationship and accepted our marriage.”

               Rosalie thought for a while.  “I don't believe so.  If anything, she would have pushed someone on Cullen right away since you weren’t married.“ She squeezed her hand.  “You’ve done nothing wrong Ellana, except in Mia’s eyes, which doesn’t count.  Now come on, let’s get these back and put them in water and see what Cullen and Patrick are up to.”

………

               That evening, Cullen and Ellana took Rosalie and Patrick out to dinner at the local Inn to thank them for their help, and for Rosalie’s work on the party. Talk got around to scouting the area for a good place for their clinic.  “There are a few possibilities locally,” said Cullen.  “I was thinking of visiting the first place tomorrow since the weather is so good.”  He looked at Ellana, who nodded in agreement.

               “What about the land that Arl Bryland was talking about? He and Mia discussed it for a week,” said Patrick.  Cullen explained about the intended use of that property and that they wanted something with existing buildings.  Patrick looked thoughtful for a moment.  “Well, I can think of a few places around here- I could go with you if you like.  Harvest is over, and I have some free time before I prepare the land for the winter.  I like to work on older buildings- I did a lot of the work on our home and barn myself.”

               “That would be nice,” said Cullen. “We’ve been putting together a team to help us- some former Inquisition soldiers who are good with their hands, a healer, a cook and a few others.  Once we’ve settled on a place, we’ll be sending for them.”

               “Sounds like a bit of an adventure,” said Patrick, enviously.  “Before the Blight, My Da and I worked as builders.  I miss it sometimes.”

               “Do you like being a farmer, Patrick?” asked Ellana.  “I just assumed that you were always a farmer.”

               “It’s a living, I guess,” said Patrick. “I did what needed to be done, but I’ve always hoped to get out of farming at some point.”  Cullen and Ellana looked at each other.

               “You could work with us,” said Cullen.  “Depending on what we find, existing buildings will need to be modified, and we’ll probably need to build others.  We’ll probably grow crops too.  And Rosalie could do whatever- cook, help the healers.  You have the personality for it.  What do you think?”

               It was Rosalie and Patrick’s turn to look at each other.  They both knew that they wanted to say yes, but…  “We need to talk about it,” said Rosalie.  “Why don’t you see what you can settle on and then we can start talking long term.  We talked about this the night you arrived when you went over the maps- are there other areas of Ferelden you are considering as well?” 

               “Well, yes,” said Ellana. “I found some places in my travels that are a possibility as well.  There’s an abandoned Villa in the Hinterlands that looks good- it’s not far from Redcliffe.  There are also two abandoned estates in the Emerald Graves.  Both are within a decent trading area- not too remote, but still give us some privacy.”

               “There’s also Skyhold,” said Cullen.  “Right now, it’s become something of a travel hub- the Tavern and Stables are still open to travelers.  Some of the Inquisition workers have stayed behind, and Bull and his Chargers are using it as a home base for now.  If we can’t find anything here, then the Hinterlands or Skyhold would be our next choice.  Even then, Skyhold is about four days ride from here- maybe a little more.”

               “Well, let’s start looking, and then we’ll talk,” said Patrick.  “I think it sounds like a worthwhile venture.  You never know- you could probably talk Branson into helping too.”

………

               Cullen locked the door behind them as they entered their new little cottage and turned to look at his wife.  She looked deliberately at him, slowly unbuttoning her dress as she turned to walk into the bedroom.  He sighed- how he had missed her.  Since it was only the two of them on the road, they couldn’t take the chance of being caught unawares, and then they had both been too uncomfortable at Mia’s to do anything to each other there- they had both been waiting for each other all day.

               It had taken a while for Cullen and Ellana to find intimacy with each other again after the Exalted Council.  Not only had Ellana lost her arm, but she had also suffered a miscarriage at the same time, brought on by all the fighting and the shock and blood loss.  Neither of them had even known she was pregnant, but they were both devastated nonetheless.  Only a handful of people knew- Dorian, Bull, Cole, Blackwall, Cassandra and Mother Giselle, and later, Josephine and Leliana.  For the first month after they arrived back at Skyhold, Ellana barely left her room, barely spoke to anyone- even her new husband, except to push people away.  Cullen had been utterly bewildered and after a while, went back to sleeping in the room above his office- not certain if Ellana wanted him near her or not.  Finally, when Bull and Cole returned from a job, Cole went to Ellana and sat with her, speaking quietly sometimes, just holding her at other times, and even listening to her rant and cry. After a few nights, Ellana finally felt well enough to leave her room, and she quietly entered Cullen’s office to find him crying at his desk. 

               It was a sight she would never forget, and it was a sight that brought her to her knees.  He had been worn down by the constant nightmares, both the usual ones and the new, added ones involving everything that happened at the Council.  Adding to the grief of Ellana’s injury, miscarriage, and subsequent depression, he had finally broken down.  She ran to gather him in her arms as best she could, and they clung to each other for a long time, letting their grief flow around them together for the first time since everything had happened.  After that, they slowly found their way back to each other.  He and Bull helped her modify her fighting form to accommodate her missing arm, and she and Cullen worked on figuring out how to live life with only one arm.  Luckily, one of the chambermaids was able to help with that because her father had lost his arm in a farming accident, and she provided sound advice and a few tricks that helped Ellana a lot.  Every time she began to feel frustrated with herself, she remembered how she found Cullen that day in his office and made herself try again, and try harder- for him.  The night they finally made love again had been shortly before they left for South Reach.  Ellana had been very self-conscious of her missing arm, and the other scars she had gotten in the fighting against the Qunari and had refused to let Cullen see it until then.  He had kissed her with such fervor that night, she could no longer resist him, and she looked away in embarrassment as he slowly worked her dress down her body, seeing the injury for the first time without any bandages or clothing over it.  He told her she was still just as beautiful that night as she was the day she first walked into his life and then spent the next several hours convincing her of it.

               Cullen walked into the bedroom behind her, removing his shirt before grabbing Ellana from behind and nuzzling her neck.  She closed her eyes, savoring their closeness, his arms wrapped around her, his delicious scent, and his warm lips on her.  He finished unbuttoning her dress and dropped it around her, deftly undoing her breast band and dropping that as well.  She moaned as his hands came up to cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples, and she reached behind her, fumbling with the laces of his breeches, trying to untie them without seeing them.  She could feel his hardening length under her hand as she undid the laces and slipped her hand inside to wrap her fingers around his member, grinning as he faltered under her handiwork. 

               He spun her around so she was facing him and crushed his lips to hers, devouring her as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hands everywhere they could reach at once.  “Maker, I’ve missed you so much,” he breathed as he pulled away from her, panting as she slid her hand up and down his cock.  She wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up and started walking towards the bed, moaning against her as she kissed along his jawline and neck before throwing her on the bed.  He stood over her, breathing heavily as he looked at her before moving his hands up her legs and taking hold of her smalls. He started peeling them down her legs, casting them aside as he removed them.  She lay naked before him, desire in her eyes, and he could not resist her, surging forward to run his tongue along her slit, his arms clamping around her legs to hold her in place while he tasted her. She cried out when his tongue found her clit and flicked against it, her fingers winding in his hair.  He could feel her tensing as he continued to run his tongue against her, before gently sucking her clit and pushing her over the edge. He clamped down on her legs as she came, lazily flicking his tongue against her, helping her ride out her orgasm. 

               Cullen stood up and removed his breeches before crawling into bed beside Ellana, moving to sit up against the headboard.  “Come here, Love,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her to straddle him.  “I need to be inside you,” he breathed as she lowered herself onto his cock.  He groaned as he felt her tight channel around him, slick and warm and he leaned down to catch her nipple in his mouth as his hand reached for her other breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers as she started to ride him.  She leaned back, loving the feel of his mouth against her breasts as she felt his cock inside of her.  She could feel the ecstasy building again as she slid along his length, her sensitive clit rocking against him and she gave herself over to it again, crying out as she climaxed, her cunt tightening around Cullen’s cock.  He growled and rolled her over, entering her again and pounding into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He could feel her lips ghosting along his neck and shoulder as he continued to thrust into her, his breath becoming ragged as he drew close to his own climax.  He cried out as he came, his seed filling her as their bodies clamped together.  He rested on her for a moment, relishing the feel of her naked body against his before getting up to get something to clean up with. 

               Afterwards, they lay together, enjoying the closeness as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Reach continues to roll out the welcome mat.

               “Good morning, Cullen,” he heard from behind him as he worked to put a saddle on Thane.  He turned to see who it was before turning back to his work.

               “Marella,” he greeted stiffly as he ran his hands over Thane’s neck before feeding him a piece of apple.  “What do you want?”

               “I…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night,” she said.  “I had a little too much to drink, and I guess the reminiscing with Mia about Honnleath, and then seeing you again just made me a little…nostalgic for times past.”  She walked further into the stable.  “I didn’t mean anything by it.  I know Mia had hoped, but since you’re married and all…” she trailed off.

               “Thank you for your apology,” said Cullen.  “I do appreciate it.”  They stood awkwardly for a moment before Cullen went back to brushing his horse.

               “I was hoping you would let me make it up to you,” said Marella.  “If you and Ellana would like to join me for dinner- perhaps tonight?”

               “I don’t think we will be around,” said Cullen.  “We’re going to scout some locations for our clinic today- I’m not certain we’ll be back in time for dinner.”

               “Oh,” said Marella.  “Well, another time.  Do you have any idea how long you will be in town?”

               “At the moment, no,” said Cullen.  “We’re not on any timetable.  I didn’t want to cut my visit with my family short if I didn’t need to.  We have several locations to look at- and since Patrick is helping me look, we’ll go around his schedule.”

               “Well, maybe another evening then,” said Marella.  “I was wondering, will Ellana be going with you to all the locations? Maybe I could spend some time with her- have some tea, or something.”

               “We haven’t discussed it,” said Cullen.  “She knows she’s always welcome to come along, but there are times she may want to stay here to keep Rosalie company.  We’re playing it by ear, I guess.”

               “All right then,” said Marella.  “Just let me know sometime.  I really am sorry Cullen.  I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

               “Your apology is accepted, Marella,” said Cullen.  “I’ll talk to Ellana and let her know you would like to spend some time with her.”

………

               The first location ended up being a possibility- Patrick had taken them through the buildings on the land and pointed out the problems and how much it would take to repair it.  Cullen marveled at Patrick’s expertise and hoped that wherever they settled, that Patrick and Rosalie would agree to help- he could really use Patrick’s skill. After looking over the map, they decided they wouldn’t be able to reach the next site until dark and headed home.

               Cullen and Ellana arrived at their cottage to find Ben waiting for them.  “Mia was hoping you would consider coming over for dinner tomorrow evening,” he said to them.  “She’s…embarrassed about what happened the other day and wants to make it up to you.”  They stood awkwardly for a moment.  “Look,” Ben continued, “she spent months trying to track you down- years.  Maybe she’s disappointed that her childhood dream isn’t coming true, but she still wants you in her life.  Give her a chance.”

               Cullen sighed.  “All right, Ben.  We’ll be over tomorrow night.”

………

               It was evident to both Cullen and Ellana that Mia had gone to great effort to make a nice dinner for them.  She accepted the wine they had brought quietly, and they all stood around self-consciously, trying to find something to say.  “I’m sorry, Cullen, Ellana,” Mia finally said to them both.  “I didn’t mean what I said.”

               Ellana stole a look at Cullen and saw him soften a little.  For his sake, she could forgive.  She knew that he wanted his family back in his life, and even though he hadn’t said anything, he had been very hurt by what had happened.  “It’s all right, Mia.  Let’s start over,” she finally said.  She felt Cullen relax a little beside her.  Over dinner, they talked about the clinic, Mia asking several questions and showing some interest.  Ben added a few pieces of advice here and there as well.  Cullen left the dinner feeling hopeful that Mia had come around and would stop trying to force her way on them, a sentiment that Ellana shared, but she was still wary.  It wasn’t the first time someone had called her a knife-ear.  She had heard it many times in her life, even as the Inquisitor- in fact, it had been Cullen who had stepped in front of her when a few soldiers threatened her at Haven, not knowing who she was.  After one of the soldiers was foolish enough to make a move anyway, Cullen cuffed him, sending him reeling before turning and gently putting his hand on hers.  She had pulled her daggers, waiting for the attack to happen, and with Cullen’s calm demeanor, soon re-sheathed them and felt herself settling down.  She had admired him already after watching him help his soldiers when they first met, but his actions that day made her really take notice.

               “What do you think?” Cullen asked as they walked home. “Does she really want to start again?”  He sounded hopeful.  After years of being alone, Cullen found himself in unfamiliar territory- a wife, his siblings back in his life, a few children eventually- and he found that he desperately wanted it.  He wanted a large noisy family having dinners together, squabbling and making up, laughing and playing, helping each other when needed.  It was the life his parents had wanted for all of them, and he could see why Mia had dreamed of it. 

               “I hope so,” said Ellana.  She heard the hope in his voice- and recognized it as the same longing she had in the early days before her clan had been wiped out.  She assumed that if she didn’t die, that she would go home after the war, find another hunter to marry, start a family and live with her clan.  That hope had been dashed early on, and eventually, she found herself hoping to find the same thing with Cullen’s family.  She knew that she could have gone to another Dalish Clan- Keeper Hawen from the Exalted Plains had invited her to join them, and Loranil, the elf from their tribe that she had recruited to the Inquisition had spent most of his time looking at her with “lovey” eyes, as Sera kept calling it.  Her heart already belonged to Cullen by then, so she had taken no notice.  “I’m not certain I trust her completely yet, Vhenan, but that will come with time, I suppose.”

               Cullen put his arm around her as they walked.  “That’s all I can ask of you, Love,” he said.  “Thank you for giving her another chance.” They walked along quietly for a while.  “I feel like this life together is all about me, sometimes,” Cullen said.  “We’re here with my family, looking for a place to start my clinic.  I know we’ve talked about this, but I can’t help but feel like you’re being left out of everything.”

               “I’m here with you, Cullen,” said Ellana.  “If you remember, the clinic was my idea.  Since I can’t have my family anymore, I’d be happy with yours.  Rosalie already feels like a sister to me, and Branson and Nicholas are very friendly too.  Hopefully, Mia will accept me eventually.”  She saw Cullen get ready to speak and stopped him.  “I know what you’re thinking.  All I’ve asked is that we settle somewhere near a wooded area and that after we get the clinic running, that we maybe travel to visit our friends.  Don’t forget; I’m a Comtesse in Kirkwall now,” she teased. 

               “Maker’s Breath, I forgot about that,” laughed Cullen.  “It could be a few years before we’re to that point, but we will go visit our friends- I promise.”  Ellana smiled.  She knew that some of their friends would come by- Bull, Sera, and Dagna, Blackwall.  Some though, could not leave their lives as quickly- Varric, Cassandra, and even Dorian.  She could talk to Dorian through the sending crystal he had given her, but it was not the same as being together.  She missed her friends. He looked at her as they walked along.  “I love you, Ellana.  So much.”

               “I love you too, Vhenan.”  She tightened her arm around his waist.  “That will never change.”

………

               “So, I heard Mia apologized,” said Rosalie.  She and Ellana were sitting at the table in Rosalie’s house having some coffee. “I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

               “She did,” said Ellana.  Then she hesitated.  “She’s never apologized before?  About anything?”

               “Not that I recall,” said Rosalie.  “That’s why Branson moved away.  Mia wasn’t responsible for Annie’s death, but she wasn’t very good about it either.”

               “Then why would she apologize to me?” asked Ellana.  “Having an elf for a sister-in-law is probably worse than a noble one.  If she doesn’t mind Branson being gone from her life, then why not Cullen too?  Particularly as it is deliberately going against her wishes as well?”

               Rosalie looked troubled.  “I don’t know.  Cullen told me that Marella apologized too- did he tell you about that?”  Ellana nodded.  “I’ve known Marella all my life- she was nice enough- but spoiled.  She was popular with the boys and loved to steal other girl’s suitors.  She was married for a while- I never knew the whole story about that, but her husband ran off in the middle of the night.  Some said it served her right because she stole him from another girl in the first place, but I think there is more to it than that.”

               “What happened to him?” asked Ellana.

               Rosalie hesitated.  “He left her a note saying they were no longer married, and that he was joining the Inquisition.”

               “Oh,” said Ellana.  “Well, that’s awkward.”

               “It’s not your fault,” said Rosalie.  “She can’t blame you.  Just…don’t trust her.  She and her little group of friends are not very good people- as you may have noticed the other night.”

               “I did,” sighed Ellana.  “I suppose if I can handle the gossiping fools at Halamshiral, I can deal with a few childish bitches.”  She sighed again.  “Are you going along tomorrow?  Cullen and Patrick are going to scout another location- maybe two depending.”

               “I was going to stay here,” said Rosalie.  “I have some chores I need to finish- and I need to get in the last of the garden.  You’re not going?”

               “No,” said Ellana. “I have some chores as well- laundry doesn’t do itself anymore, I guess.  And I need to run to the Apothecary for some ingredients I need for my pain draught.  I don’t use it often, but I would hate to be without if I need it.”

……..

               “Are you sure you don’t want to come along?” asked Cullen.  “I don’t want you to be excluded from this.”

               “Cullen, we’ve talked about this- you know my requests,” said Ellana.  “I have some chores to do, I need to get some supplies, I’ll be fine.”

               “I’m leaving Maximus here,” said Cullen.  Ellana gave him a look.  “Indulge me, Love.  I’ll feel better knowing he’s here.  We should only be gone for the day.”  He fingered her blade that was in its sheath near the door.  “We’ll do some training when I get back, yes?” he asked her.  “You’ve come far, but we should keep fresh.”

               “We should,” said Ellana.  “Go ahead, Vhenan.  I’ll be okay.  All those tricks that Lila showed me about hanging laundry will be put in full practice today.” Cullen kissed her and headed to the stable.

………

               Ellana considered the mornings work a minor accomplishment- the cottage was tidy, and laundry had been scrubbed and hung with minimal swearing, and only one item had to be rewashed because she dropped it.  After a quick lunch, she got ready to go to town to pick up her supplies, debating about whether or not she should carry her blade and wear armor, or just wear what she was wearing.  People didn’t usually walk around South Reach wearing a blade, and she didn’t want to offend anyone, but after years of fighting bandits, Red Templars, apostates, and Venatori, she felt more secure when she could defend herself adequately.   She finally opted to take a chance and wear what she was wearing plus a shawl for extra warmth, choosing to hide a dagger in her boot so she wasn’t completely unarmed.  Whistling to Maximus, she started out for town.

………

               She was greeted by Marella as she left the Apothecary.  “Hello, Ellana,” she said brightly, looking from Ellana to Maximus.  “I’m not certain if you remember me.  I’m Mia’s friend Marella.” She held out her hand, which Ellana shook.  “I was hoping that maybe we could have some tea, spend some time together?  I could tell you stories from when Cullen was a little boy.”  She smiled winningly. 

               In spite of her hesitance, she agreed.  They went to the little tea shop and had a seat.  Marella watched Ellana point to Maximus to stay outside and smiled.  “That’s a big dog.  Where did you get him?”  Ellana explained about finding Maximus in Orlais and how Cullen had been training him ever since.  “You must have so many fascinating stories from your travels,” said Marella.  They spent the next hour talking and sharing stories before Ellana looked at the time. 

               “I should be going,” said Ellana.  “I’m not sure when Cullen and Patrick will be back, and I want to start something to eat.”  She looked at Marella.  “Thank you for inviting me.  I enjoyed talking to you.” She got up and after calling to Maximus gathered up her package and left.

               She was aware of the man following her as she walked along, and grew concerned when a few more joined him.  Some things from the war still came naturally to her, and she remained sharply aware of her surroundings.  She saw a few more men lurking behind trees up ahead and came to a stop.  She didn’t recognize any of the men, but she didn’t want to assume they were bandits- from the way they were dressed, and their lack of weapons, she didn’t think they were.  They surrounded her, looking threatening.  “What are you doing here, knife-ear?” the man who was clearly their leader asked her. 

               Ellana didn’t respond, watching the men warily.  “I asked you a question, Rabbit.  What are you doing here?”  He advanced on her, looking at down at her, grinning evilly. 

               “I’m going home,” Ellana replied calmly.  She looked around at the men surrounding her, calculating her options.  She knew she had the means on her to defend herself, but she didn’t want to hurt anyone, and she wanted to try to be done with violence if she could help it. Maximus, who was still standing by her side, started growling quietly.  The leader glanced at the dog but took a step closer to Ellana. 

               “Home?” he said sarcastically.  He looked at her again.  “Your kind isn’t welcome around here, Elf.”  Ellana stayed quiet, hoping they would get bored and leave.  “Nothing to say, Elf?”  Her lack of response was infuriating him.  His friends came closer, not giving Ellana much room to move- she’d been in worse positions.  The leader grabbed her roughly by the arm- a hard, bruising grab that she felt down to her bone.  It was then that she realized that he had grabbed her good arm, leaving her unable to reach her weapon- and she felt a brief moment of panic.  She and Cullen had started her training to compensate for her missing arm, but they had not discussed a situation like this.  Maximus had gone from a low growl to outright baring his teeth and snarling at the man who had his hands on Ellana- but she had not released him to attack. 

               “Let go of me,” Ellana said steadily, hiding her fear and taking up her role as the Inquisitor again.

               “Or what, your Worship?” he asked derisively.  “I know who you are.  The big hero.  It doesn't matter what you did.  You’ll never be anything more than a crippled slant-eared little whore.”  He grabbed her by the chin with his other hand. “Consider this a warning.  Get out of South Reach.  We don’t want your kind here.”  He struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground, sending Maximus into a snarling frenzy.  She stopped him from attacking, knowing that if he did, this man would come back with a guard, demanding Maximus be put down.  The man looked at her again.  “I meant what I said, Elf.  Don’t get comfortable here.” He leaned down and snatched the package out of her hand and walked off, his friends following, leaving Ellana behind.

               She struggled to get up, Maximus standing close to her to support her as she stood.  She could feel the blood dripping down her face, mingling with her tears.  She patted Maximus and slowly started her walk to the cottage before she stopped again, feeling the terror growing within her.  She looked around, trying to find a place she felt safe, and slipped into a heavily wooded area, collapsing against a tree as the memories threatened to overtake her.  It was something that started happening shortly after the battle at Adamant Fortress- starting with nightmares and gradually turning into flashbacks.  As time went on, she had learned to recognize the triggers and how to manage them so they didn’t control her, but there were still times when she couldn’t help it.  She curled up, still fighting the memories and the cramps and pain that lanced through her missing arm before giving in.


	6. Chapter Six

               Cullen arrived home a few hours later to find the little cottage empty.  He hadn’t seen Ellana over at Rosalie’s when he and Patrick parted company- he noticed her shawl was missing and her blade was still there and realized that she probably wasn’t back from town yet.  He chuckled when he saw the laundry hanging on the line, imagining the pleased smile she probably had on her face after she got it all hung by herself and went to check and see if it was dry yet.   

               He spent the late afternoon splitting firewood and tending to the animals before he began to grow concerned.  It was starting to get dark, and while Cullen was sure she could find her way around, it wasn’t like her to be gone so long without leaving some message.  Frowning, he went to the stable and saddled Thane, trying to decide where to check first.  He headed to Rosalie’s first.

               “Cullen,” said Rosalie when she opened the door.  “Everything all right?”

               “Is Ellana here?” asked Cullen.

               Rosalie frowned.  “No, she told me she was going to do some chores and then go to town.  I can’t imagine that took too long.”  She looked at Cullen.  “Don’t worry; I’m sure she’s fine.  Maybe she just lost track of time in town?”

               “Maybe,” said Cullen.  “I’ll head there next.”

               “We’ll come with you,” said Rosalie, grabbing her cloak. 

………

               They entered town and checked the shops.  The Apothecary said she had been in, but that had been much earlier in the day.  There was no sign of her.  Cullen couldn’t think of where else she could have gone.  “She wouldn’t have gone to Mia’s would she?” he asked Rosalie.

               “I don’t think so,” said Rosalie.  “Mia may have apologized, but I don’t see Ellana going there for a visit quite yet.”  She looked around the town square.  “Why don’t we try heading back to your place?  Maybe she came back by a different path and we missed her.”

               It was full dark by the time they got back to the cottage, and she wasn’t there. “I don’t like this,” said Cullen.  “And where is Maximus?  If something were wrong, he’d come and find me.”

               “Unless he doesn’t want to leave her,” said Patrick. 

               Cullen paled.  The nights that time of year grew cold, and she was out with only a shawl.  She hadn’t even worn her armor or taken her blade.  “We have to find her,” he said.  “I have some lanterns in the stable.  Let’s go.”  After getting the lanterns, they took off again, starting with the road to town.  The three of them rode slowly calling out for both Ellana and Maximus as they rode. 

               Ellana still hadn’t come out of her flashbacks, and the pain of her missing arm was almost too much to bear.  She had kept her other arm around Maximus, clinging to him, trying not to cry from the pain.  When she heard the horses going past, she sank further into the forest, trying to stay out of sight.  She couldn’t remember where she was anymore, or why she was there, all she could see was darkness.  She heard voices and struggled to hide, panicking as Maximus stood up and took off.

               “Wait,” Cullen said, holding his hand out for Patrick and Rosalie to stop calling.  He heard barking and exhaled as he saw Maximus running toward them.  “Maximus, thank the Maker.”  Cullen dismounted from his horse and hurried towards the Mabari.  As Cullen drew closer, Maximus ran off a little ways and turned, waiting.  Cullen frowned, and took a step towards the hound, and was rewarded with a bark.  “Wait here,” Cullen said to the others as he followed Maximus, walking several minutes into the woods before stopping.  “Maker’s Breath, Ellana!” he breathed, hurrying to her side.

               She didn’t recognize him.  She saw the lantern and someone walking towards her, and she scrambled away, trying to escape.  She screamed as she felt strong arms wrap around her, not only from fear but from pain.  She felt a hand gently cup her face and a voice in her ear. “Ellana, Love, it’s me.”

               She was shaking violently, from cold and from fear.  He recognized what was happening to her and drew her into his warmth, speaking quietly into her ear to calm her.  He could see the dried blood and the cut on her face and wondered what had happened to her, but he knew he wouldn’t get an answer just yet.  “Come back to me, Ellana,” he said, holding her to him as she started to settle down.  “That’s right,” he said, rubbing her back.  “I’m here.”

               “Cullen?” she whispered hoarsely.  “I…I don’t know where I am.”  He held her close, relieved to have found her and glad she was relatively unharmed.  “My arm…” she whimpered.  Cullen put his hand on the stump of her arm and could feel the rock hard muscles cramping underneath.

               “Maker, we need to get you home,” he said.  “You’re in the woods in South Reach, Love.”  He could feel her tense up.

               “NO!” she cried.  “Templars- the red Templars are out there.  I can see them surrounding us!”

               “Shhh, Ellana,” Cullen soothed, “There are no Red Templars here.  It’s just me, and Maximus.  Rosalie and Patrick are waiting on the road.  It’s all right.  We’re not far from home.  Please trust me.”  He kept his arms around her, kissing her on the temple as he held her close.  “Let me take you home.”  He felt Ellana relax a little and nod, so he picked her up and started back towards the road, Maximus leading the way. 

               “Ellana,” he heard as Rosalie came forward.  “Is she all right?”

               “Very cold, very shaken, and in a lot of pain,” said Cullen.  “I don’t know what happened, but she was in the throes of a flashback, and her arm is completely cramped.”  He looked at Rosalie.  “Can you ride ahead to our cottage and put the kettle on?”  Rosalie nodded and took off.  Patrick helped Cullen get situated on Thane, holding Ellana until Cullen could take her again.  They rode back to the cottage in silence, trying to get there as fast as they could without jostling Ellana too much.  Finally, Cullen got her inside and into their bedroom, helping her change into warm sleeping clothes and tucking her in to get warm until he could make the medicinal draught. 

               “How is she?” Rosalie asked when Cullen came into the room.  He headed over to the steaming kettle and pulled a packet out of the cabinet, removing the ingredients from it and putting them in a cup.  “Cullen?”  He was still quiet.  He poured the boiling water over the herbs and left them to steep for a few moments.

               “She has a cut on her face, and a hand shaped bruise on her good arm,” Cullen said.  “I don’t know what happened, or who affected her so badly- it will be a while before she is able to talk about it.”  He picked up the cup and started carrying it into the bedroom.   “Why don’t you two go on home- she’s going to be sleeping a while, and I don’t want to leave her alone.”

               “Cullen, I don’t want to leave her either,” said Rosalie, looking anxiously at the bedroom door.  “Isn’t there anything I can do to help?  I can’t bear what she’s going through.” 

               Cullen softened a bit.  “She’ll be all right, Rosalie,” he said, pulling his little sister into a hug.  “You’ve already done so much for her by just accepting her for who she is.”   

………

               “Arl Bryland,” said Cullen.  “Thank you for seeing me.”  Cullen stepped into the Arl’s home and the two men shook hands.

               “Commander,” said the Arl.  “I understand there has been a problem?”

               “Yes, my Lord,” sighed Cullen.  “Six men followed and surrounded my wife the other day when she was walking home.  One of them put his hands on her, struck her and told her Elves weren’t welcome in South Reach.  They also stole the package of herbs she had purchased from the Apothecary.  They were herbs she needs to make the pain medication for her arm.”  He had been livid when Ellana had told him the next morning what had happened to her.

               Arl Bryland frowned.  “I haven’t heard of any unrest over her arrival- everyone at the party the other night was all right with it.  Did she say who it was?”

               “She doesn’t know,” said Cullen.  “She stated that they looked like farmers though.  Is there a group of younger men that pal around together?”

               “Yes,” said the Arl. “It’s always just been typical pranks though- we’ve never had a problem with them harassing anyone- even the Elves that come through from time to time.  Is Ellana all right?”

               “She will be,” said Cullen.  “It will take more than that to scare her.  I, however, cannot allow this to happen again.  I can’t let her live in a place where she could be harassed and made to feel like she’s not welcome.”  Cullen was quiet for a moment.  “Who are they?  I would like to have a word with these young men.”

               “Allow me to do that,” said the Arl.  “I know who the boys are, and a talking to coming from me may mean more than one coming from you, even if you are the Commander.  No offense intended, Ser Cullen.” 

               “I understand,” said Cullen.  “I’ll leave it to you, but if it happens again, I’ll want to address this issue myself.”  The Arl nodded and Cullen left his house, standing in the Square to look around for a moment before heading over to the Apothecary.  He saw Marella standing and talking with a group of women- many of whom seemed younger than her, but saw no young men about.  He turned to go by the herbs when her heard Marella calling out to him. 

               “Cullen, what brings you to town today?” Marella asked.  “I saw Ellana yesterday – we had tea and she mentioned you were looking at a site for your Clinic.  Did you like it?”

               “It wasn’t quite right,” said Cullen.  “I’m just here to pick up a few things and then I’m heading home.”  He continued on his way, Marella walking alongside him telling him all about her and Ellana’s tea. 

               She stopped when they reached the Apothecary.  “You seem tense, Cullen.  Would you like to run over to the pub for a quick one before heading home?” She looked at him hopefully, but Cullen declined.

               “No thank you, Marella,” he said.  “I need to get home.  I’m afraid I would be rather poor company right now.”  He stepped inside and ordered replacements for the herbs that had been lost and waited for the package to be wrapped up.  He didn’t want to say anything about what happened to Ellana, unsure of how the news would spread and how that would affect them.  The women that Marella had been talking to looked like they liked a good gossip, and Cullen didn’t want Ellana to be embarrassed next time she had to come to town.  He nodded a goodbye to Marella as he swung up onto Thane and rode off.  Marella smirked a bit as he left, knowing full well what the reason for his dark mood was, and went back to tell her friends.

               Cullen was pensive on the way home, trying to figure out what the best option was.  When Ellana had told him what the man had said to her, he immediately offered to leave and go somewhere she would be welcome.  “Cullen,” she said. “I’m not going to scare off that easily.  You want to be by your family.  Let’s keep looking at all the sites before making any decision.”  She had been rather quiet most of the day, which had worried Cullen.  He finally asked her what was on her mind.  “He grabbed my good arm, and it left me defenseless.  We never worked that angle before.  It’s been on my mind all day- how do I get out of that?”

               Cullen wasn’t sure how to answer that.  “We’ll have to keep working, Love,” he finally said.   He was torn- he wanted her to be safe and happy, and he wanted to be where his family was.  He didn’t want her to have to sacrifice her safety for his happiness.  He arrived home to find her cooking dinner, putting the skills she learned from the chambermaid and looking pleased with herself.  He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck, relieved to see her looking better. When she turned to him, he gently ran his finger along her injured cheek, “Are you feeling better?” he asked her.

               “I'm all right, Vhenan,” said Ellana.  “I’ve had worse; I’m sure you remember.”  She turned back to stir the stew again.  “I’ve been thinking about what I said earlier.  Can we keep training?”

               “Of course,” said Cullen.  “We’ll start tomorrow.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “I talked to the Arl…”  Ellana turned to look at him again.  “He thinks he knows who the men were.  He asked me to let him handle it- he would prefer to keep this quiet.”  Ellana nodded.  “I heard you had tea with Marella,” Cullen continued.

               “Yes,” she said.  Her lips tightened as she cut up some vegetables and put them in the pot.  Cullen waited for her to continue.  “She seemed nice but…” She looked at Cullen hesitantly.  “I just don’t see us being best friends.  And I wonder…I don’t have any proof…but I think she may have had something to do with what happened yesterday.”

               “You think she sent those men after you?” Cullen asked.  “I don’t know…Marella may be a lot of things, but I don’t know if she could do that.”

               “That’s the thing about hanging out with Leliana,” said Ellana.  “Maybe I'm paranoid, but I can’t shake the feeling I’m right.” She picked up the spoon again, stirring the stew quickly before going to sit at the table.  “I’m not sure what to do here, Cullen.  I can’t let them intimidate me, but if I pull a weapon on them, or hurt any of them, it could make things worse.  I had to hold Maximus back because I was afraid that if he attacked, that someone would come to put him down.  We’ve only been here a little while, and I don’t know who to trust. I wish they would have sent bandits or mercenaries- at least then I could have defended myself.”

               “I’m not saying you’re wrong, Love,” said Cullen as he sat at the table and took her hand.  “I think we should start training again.  I am also hoping this was a one-off- a bunch of farm boys trying to be tough guys.  They had their go.  Next time, don’t hesitate.”  He tugged her hand.  “Come here.”

               Ellana got up and came around to straddle Cullen on his chair, putting her arm around his neck.  He ran his hands up and down her sides and kissed her.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you, and I don’t want to be anywhere that you are not welcome.  It’s you and me.  Always.”


	7. Chapter Seven

               “I heard there was a problem the other day.”  Cullen turned to see Mia standing at the doorway of the stable.  She walked in and leaned against one of the beams, watching him brush Balak.  Cullen sighed.  “Rosalie told me about it,” she continued.  “Ellana had you all very worried.”

               “What exactly did Rosalie tell you?” asked Cullen.

               “That Ellana went missing and was found in the woods and that you spent hours looking for her,” said Mia.  “When you found her, she was having some kind of breakdown.  Is that something that happens often?”

               “No,” said Cullen.  “There’s more to it than that.”  Cullen found himself unwilling to elaborate, especially given Mia’s opinion about their marriage.

               “More to it than what?” Mia asked.  “Is she a danger? Will she snap and accidentally kill you?”

               “Of course not,” said Cullen, getting irritated.  “She was accosted by some local boys, and one of them put his hands on her, and then struck her.  It triggered a flashback and the pain in her arm.  Being in new surroundings didn’t help.”

               “Accosted by locals?” asked Mia.  “That doesn’t sound right.”

               “We’re hoping it was a one-time thing,” said Cullen.  “The Arl has been informed.”

               “I’m sorry, Cullen,” said Mia.  “Is she all right?”

               “She’ll be fine,” said Cullen.  He looked at Mia.  “Please cut her some slack before asking such questions.  Recovery from everything she has seen and done takes a long time.”

               “You’re right,” said Mia.  “That was insensitive.  Is Ellana in the house?”  Cullen nodded.  “Perhaps I should go in to see her?”

               “Maybe another time,” said Cullen.  “I was just going to finish up in here, and then we were going to train for a while.  Then we have to pack- we’re leaving to look at some sites tomorrow and may be gone overnight.”

               “All right Cullen,” said Mia.  “Safe travels- come see me when you get back.”

………

               They spent the next two days surveying a few more potential sites, but none of them seemed to be right.  “Maybe we should look at the first site again?” asked Ellana.  “It appears to be the best- the only problem is that the buildings need work and it’s too close to winter to start any work.”

               Cullen mulled it over.  “Well, we could work on the buildings a bit before it gets really cold and spend the winter making the arrangements we need for materials to be delivered in the spring.”  He put his arms around Ellana.  “If you don’t mind being snowed in with me here…” he murmured as he nibbled her earlobe.  Ellana wound her arm around his neck and leaned into him, giggling.

               “Get a room you two,” joked Patrick.  “Why don’t we head back and we can go check out that site tomorrow.

………

               They looked over the first site again, Patrick pointing out different issues and possibilities for the existing buildings.  There was enough room on the location for a large garden and other buildings, and the site was close enough to town to be convenient to bring in supplies.  It met all of their needs, including the few things that Ellana had asked for.

               “I’ll write to King Alistair today with the location,” said Cullen.  He swung Ellana around, excited over finally being able to get started on their plans.  “I’ll speak to the Arl about the cottage too.  I don’t feel right about just staying there without offering something for it.” 

               Patrick looked thoughtfully at the buildings again.  “Do you still want help?” he asked.  “Rose and I have been talking about it- we’d like to work with you.  I’m a better builder than farmer, and Rose, besides being an excellent cook and baker, would be wonderful anywhere you could use help.”

               Cullen choked up a little, thrilled to have some of his family involved in his project.  “I would love that,” he said. 

………

               Cullen looked up as someone banged on the door and sighed.  Thanking the Maker that Ellana was over at Rosalie’s, he got up and answered the door, stepping back as Mia stormed into the cottage.  “What is this I hear about Patrick and Rosalie are giving up their farm to work for you?” she demanded. 

               Cullen sighed again.  “They’re not giving up their farm, yet,” he said.  “Patrick is going to be helping us and scaling back on the farm work.  We need a lot of help with the buildings and I don’t have anyone as experienced as him handy at Skyhold.”  He should have known that Mia was going to be upset, but he didn’t think she’d come running over like this.  “We’re still all going to be in the area- isn’t that enough?”

               “With all of you living on some plot of land trying to make some pipe dream work, and not earning a living?” asked Mia sarcastically.  “That wasn’t exactly what I had planned for.”

               “Mia,” said Cullen, rubbing his forehead. “You should have realized you weren’t going to get what you wanted the moment I left for the Templars.  I thought you’d be happy that I was at least able to come back here- but you’ve been unhappy with every decision I’ve made. I don’t know why you think this Clinic is a pipe dream- this is something Ellana and I have been working on and planning for two years.”

               “And how will you pay for it?” Mia demanded.  “How will you keep it going?”

               “That’s all been handled, Mia,” said Cullen patiently.  “I told you we would not need to ask you for money, and I meant that.  We have plenty of support.”

               “I just don’t see why this is needed,” argued Mia.  “Ferelden needs farmers, not a place for Templars to hide from their duties.  That wife of yours- her idea you said?”

               Cullen pressed his lips together in irritation. “It was her idea, yes- because she had the confidence in me to believe that it was something I could do.  This isn’t a place for Templars to hide.  It’s a place for them to learn how to live without lyrium- to give them a second chance.”

               “A second chance at what?  Being a Templar is a good living- at least, that’s what you told us when you ran off and joined them.  I didn’t realize that being a Templar for life didn’t mean anything when the first pretty face came along and led you away.”

               “I left the Templars before Ellana was even a part of this,” said Cullen.  “I was recruited out of Kirkwall by Cassandra Pentaghast- Divine Victoria.  She oversaw my attempt to quit lyrium- I told Ellana about it later after she became Inquisitor, and she encouraged me to continue what I was doing.  If it weren’t for Ellana, I don’t know if I would be standing here today- she helped me through the worst of my withdrawals and nursed me back to health each time I had an episode.  It was an excruciating and humiliating time.”

               “If it was that bad, why didn’t you just start taking lyrium again?” asked Mia.  “Because SHE told you not to?”

               Cullen rubbed his forehead- this argument was bringing on a headache and it felt like it was going to be a bad one.  “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Mia,” he said.  “You are making this to be about Ellana and that’s wrong.  Quitting lyrium was my idea.  After everything I saw at Kinloch Keep and Kirkwall, I no longer wanted anything to do with the Order.”

               “So you give up on them?” spat Mia.  “You had it easy there.  Everything provided for you, and pay on top of it.  All just to stand guard over mages…”

               “Easy?” Cullen sputtered.  “You think I had it easy?  You have no idea what happened to me since I became a Templar.  You have no idea what happens to all Templars over time.”                             

               “Well then, enlighten me, dear Brother,” said Mia condescendingly.  “What could be so bad that you left your cushy life to fight a war and marry an elf?”

               Cullen stared at Mia for a moment- how could she be so stubborn and bitter?  “I was tortured by blood mages for weeks at Kinloch Keep during the blight.  Does that sound cushy to you?  They did unspeakable things to me- to my body and my mind- I had only been a Templar for a year.  They had to send me away to even me out after that- and then they put me in Kirkwall.  There I watched my Knight Commander slowly go insane- punishing mages for even the slightest transgression, turning them tranquil without a second thought.  She caused the mage rebellion, and then I watched her turn into a statue because of the red lyrium in her sword.  After that, I was responsible for holding the Order together, until Cassandra found me and recruited me.  In all that time, I watched Templars who had given their entire life to the order slowly lose their mind to lyrium madness and get cast out to fend for themselves when they were so addle-brained, they couldn’t even figure out which end of the sword was the pointy one.  Those who were released early were deprived of lyrium and turned to crime to buy more to keep themselves from dying.  The Chantry uses Templars and then casts them aside when they are no longer of use.  They end up begging and dying in the streets.  Is that what you would have for me?  That is what would have happened if I hadn’t joined the Inquisition. Ten years from now, twenty at most, I’d be living on the streets, not even able to remember my own name.”

               Mia stared at him, unwilling to believe what he was saying, but knowing he wouldn’t lie.  “But the Templars have been around for centuries.  Are you telling me that this has been happening the whole time?”

               “Yes,” Cullen said quietly.  “But not anymore.  Not if I…we have our way.”  Mia raised her eyebrows, waiting for Cullen to continue.  “Cassandra…Divine Victoria wants to make some changes.  More transparency before someone chooses to join, a tour of duty for a set amount of years, which is still being decided, and then my clinic will help them transition back to a normal life.  I already have the support of King Alistair and Empress Celene, among others.”  He looked at Mia.  “Do you understand now?  I need to do this.”             

               Mia sighed.  “I understand,” she finally said.  “But we need to talk about Ellana.”  Cullen crossed his arms and waited.  “I still don’t think marrying her was the wisest move.  She’s going to have trouble here- she already has, as you know.”

               “People are going to have to learn to deal with it,” said Cullen.   “Our place is together.  She had chosen to be here with me, and I won’t have her treated poorly.”

               “Cullen,” protested Mia. “Perhaps it would be better for her to be back with her clan- among her own kind.  Where she belongs.”

               “That’s not possible,” said Cullen quietly. 

               When Mia saw that he was not going to elaborate, she continued.  “If she truly loved you, she would not let you live with such a stigma.  People around here think less of you because of her.  I’m sure that you can have the marriage ended given your friendship with Divine Victoria…”

               “Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, Cassandra would never grant it.  She and Ellana are very close, and Cassandra would never stand for it,” said Cullen angrily.  “I love Ellana.  Why can’t you just accept that?  I thought maybe you had since you apologized the other night.”

               “I’m sorry that I called her that name,” said Mia.  “I still feel the way I do about her.  You deserve better- a human- a normal marriage and normal children.”

               “Get out,” said Cullen, his voice rising in anger.  “If anyone deserves someone better, it’s her.  And if the Maker blesses us with children, I am certain they will be as beautiful and wonderful as their mother. You act as though we are something dirty and beneath you. Fine.  Then get out.”

               “Cullen, I’m just trying to do what’s best…” Mia said desperately.

               “GET OUT!” shouted Cullen.  The door flew open and Ellana came in, dropping the basket of flowers she had gathered after hearing Cullen shout.  She looked at the two of them and saw how pale Cullen had turned.

               “Mia, it’s best you leave now,” Ellana said as she unpinned her shawl and hung it up.  Cullen had slumped into a chair at the table as Ellana came in.   She walked over to him and put her cool hand on his head, feeling the burning and knowing how badly his head hurt.  “I’ll get you something,” she murmured to Cullen, kissing him on the forehead.  “Mia, really, I need to take care of him…”

               “I’ll leave when I’m ready,” said Mia hotly.   “I’ll take care of him…”

               “You’ve done enough,” snapped Ellana.  “I’m his wife, and I will take care of him.  You heard him- please go.”  Mia planted herself, looking mutinous.  Ellana walked up to her.  “Don’t mistake me for a cripple because of my missing arm.  I can still fight and I will best you.  Now go- in spite of what has happened, Cullen still loves you- I have no wish to hurt my family.”  Giving her one more glare, Mia turned around and stalked out of the cottage, leaving Ellana to turn to Cullen.

               “I’m so sorry, Love,” he said, holding his head in his hands. 

               “Vhenan,” she said gently.  “Come with me.”  She took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom and had him lie down.  After she pulled his boots off, she kissed him gently.  “Rest, I’ll go make some tea.  I’ll be right back.”

               Mia watched Ellana through the window of the cottage as she put a kettle on and prepared some compresses, gritting her teeth as she thought of that uppity elf snapping at her for wanted to help her own brother.  She turned and started walking, heading to Marella’s house.  Together, they would think of something.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

               “Rosalie, I’ve come to ask a favor,” said Cullen, stepping into Rosalie’s warm and cozy kitchen. She bustled him over to the table to sit down and pushed a hot cinnamon roll in front of him, encouraging him to eat, before sitting across from him.  “I need a place for some friends to stay for a little while,” Cullen continued.  “I sent a note to Leliana the night Ellana disappeared asking for help, and I’ve just gotten a response.”  He wiped his mouth quickly.  “Some people I knew in Kirkwall are coming to help Ellana- someone a little more qualified than me.”

               “Who is it?” asked Rosalie eagerly.  She had read the Tale of the Champion eagerly, looking for glimpses of her brother in the book and was hoping it was one of the people in the story.  “Is it Isabela? It’s Isabela isn’t it?” she asked.  “She would be perfect!”

               Cullen laughed.  “Yes, Isabela is coming- she specializes in daggers, like Ellana- she calls herself a “duelist.”  She and Fenris are coming for a little while.”  He shook his head.  “We tried to find Heir, her trainer at Skyhold, but she seems to have disappeared.” 

               “Does Ellana know they are coming?” asked Rosalie. 

               “Not yet,” said Cullen.  “I figured I’d arrange a place for them to stay first and then tell her.  I thought about bringing Isabela to Skyhold, but Ellana wasn’t in a place to be helped at the time, and when she was, we couldn’t get in touch with her.  They should be here in a week barring any problems.”

               “I’ll talk to Patrick about it, but I don’t see a problem with it,” said Rosalie.  “I think it would be so amazing to have people from a Varric Tethras book right here in my own home!”

               “We’ll take care of their food and other things,” promised Cullen.  “I don’t want to put you out at all.”

               “Not at all, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  “Maybe we should have a big dinner over here some night- you know- invite Mia…”  She looked at Cullen.  “I heard she gave you a hard time.”

               Cullen sighed.  “Yes, she did.  She finally understands about my plans and why I want to help Templars, but Ellana…”  He was at a loss for what to do.  He didn’t want Ellana to spend the rest of her life being treated as a second class citizen by people in town and by his sister, but she was insisting on staying- saying that Mia would come around eventually.  Cullen hoped so too.  “Maybe we should look for something more towards Lothering,” he mused.  “Further away from Mia, and closer to Bran, but Ellana says that time is running out, and the site we picked is perfect.”

               “Maybe she’s right, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  “If Mia is faced with either accepting your wife or having you leave again, I’d like to think she’d make the right choice.”

               “I hope so,” said Cullen.  “I was hoping that eventually, we could get Bran to move back.  It won’t be exactly like Mia pictured, but it should be close enough to keep her happy.”  He pushed the roll around on his plate.  “After the war ended, I told Ellana I wanted to come home and be with my family.  It’s an opportunity I never thought I would have.  I want to be close to my brother and sisters, and future nieces and nephews.  I want our children to play together.”

               Rosalie reached for his hand.  “I’d like that too.”

………

               Isabela and Fenris arrived a week later.  “We can only stay a few days,” Fenris told them, “we’d like to be on before the weather turns.”  Cullen nodded and brought them inside to meet Ellana. 

               “Now’s as good a time as any to get started, Kitten,” Isabela said, leading Ellana outside with her weapons.  “It’s a fair day, let’s take advantage.”  Ellana eagerly grabbed her weapon and followed Isabela outside.  She had been excited when Cullen told her he had sent for them- she had not been able to meet them during the war, but she knew of Isabela from Hawke- he had made a point to tell her about Isabela after seeing her fighting style. 

               “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this,” Cullen said to Fenris.  They watched Isabela circling Ellana critically, looking over her weapon and her stance.  “I can only help her so much- now that she’s missing an arm, I think a little dirty fighting is called for, and who better to teach that?”

               “You’re right there,” said Fenris.  “Hawke told us about her when we caught up with her on her way to Weisshaupt.  She said Ellana was a scrapper.”

               “She is,” said Cullen.  “She’s lost a lot of confidence though.  This war took a lot out of both of us- but her especially.  Isabella may bring some of that back.”  He grinned as he watched the two women.  “Still doesn’t take to wearing pants I see.  And what’s that thing she was wearing?”

               “An Admiral's hat,” chuckled Fenris.  “Stole it right off the man’s head one day.  It’s rather becoming actually.”

……..

               After an afternoon of work, Isabela and Ellana finally collapsed onto the ground, grinning.  “You’re good,” said Ellana admiringly. 

               “You’re not so bad yourself,” said Isabela.  “You must have been a sight to see during the war.”

               Ellana shrugged.  “I got the job done,” she said.  “I trained as an assassin- which was fine for then- most of the fighting was to the death- kill or be killed.  Now…well, I’d rather not kill- I don’t think it would go well for me if I did.”

               “Locals giving you trouble, are they?” asked Isabela. 

               Ellana nodded.  “One grabbed my good arm- I wasn’t sure how to respond.  I need to be able to teach a lesson without killing or maiming.”

               “Well,” said Isabela.  “Never underestimate the power of a good headbutt.  And of course, a good knee to the daddybags is always an excellent time.” 

………

               Isabela reigned supreme over dinner that evening, Rosalie being captivated by everything she had to say.  Even Patrick was in awe of his houseguests, and Isabela and Fenris both seemed to like them as well.  “Isn’t there another sister?” asked Isabela.  “Why isn’t she joining in the fun?”

               The table fell silent for a moment.  “Mia…doesn’t approve of me,” Ellana finally said. 

               “I invited her and her husband,” said Rosalie, “but they declined.  I think she’s still mad that Ellana threw her out of their house last week.”  Ellana briefly told their guests what had happened and how Mia was unhappy with her.

               “Serves her right,” declared Isabela.  “And it’s her loss,” she covered Fenris’ hand with hers. 

………

               Isabela spent the next few days working with Ellana, Rosalie coming over to watch sometimes with rapt fascination.  They all sat down, Isabela and Ellana sweating lightly from their work after Isabela declared them finished for the day.  “I think I’ve taught you everything you need,” said Isabela.  “I know you don’t want to hurt anyone, but never underestimate the power of a good killing blow.”

               “I know,” said Ellana, “believe me- I’ve done my fair share of that.  But around here, it’s just not worth it.  So far, I think I’ve mostly been welcome- it’s just that small group of people that are trouble.”

               “And Cullen’s sister…” Isabela prompted.

               “Well…yes,” said Ellana.  “I don’t know how to help that, but Cullen doesn’t tolerate it- which helps.”  She sat quietly for a little while.  “I just have to wonder if I would be as welcome if I weren't the Inquisitor.  And how long that will last.  I’m not the Inquisitor anymore.  Now I’m just a crippled elf who is married to a human.”

               “You’re not the first, Kitten,” said Isabela.  “You won’t be the last either.  Once you knock a few heads about, you shouldn’t have any more trouble.”


	9. Chapter Nine

               The weather stayed surprisingly moderate for quite a while, allowing Cullen and Patrick to make a few trips to the Clinic site to make lists for supplies and plans for other outbuildings that would be needed in the future.  The more Patrick and Cullen talked, the more excited they both were about the prospects, and Patrick was confident that he could be of more use to Cullen than he could be as a farmer.  “Mia’s been trying to talk me out of it, you know,” said Patrick one day.  “She keeps coming over and cornering me about it.”

               “I thought she was all right with it,” said Cullen, exasperated.  “I’m sorry about that.”

               “She is fine with you running this place,” said Patrick.  “Me, not so much.  But she’s not going to talk me out of it.  I’m sick of her trying to meddle in our lives.  Rosalie puts up with it because it’s her sister- but we have to live our own lives.”  Patrick looked up at the sky.  “We should head back.  Bran and Nick should be arriving shortly.”  Satinalia was only a few days away, and Branson and Nicholas were coming for a visit.  “Rosalie managed to convince them to stay for the Satinalia celebration at the towns gathering hall.  It’s the first time since Annie died that they’ll be attending.”

               “Ellana will be happy to hear that,” smiled Cullen.  “She likes Bran and Nick.”

               “You’re coming to the party, right?” asked Patrick.  “Rosalie’s been baking up a storm and decorating everything that’s nailed down with greenery.  Is Ellana doing the same?”

               “She did do a little decorating,” Cullen said.  “Satinalia is still a new concept to her- they don’t celebrate that among the Dalish.”  He chuckled.  “I remember the first time she came into the main hall at Skyhold- Josephine had decorated the hall- everything was covered.  She looked so confused.  This is our first on our own.  As for the party- I don’t know.  Neither one of us is too interested in running into Mia right now- we don’t want things to get awkward.”

               “Rosie will be disappointed,” said Patrick.  “I understand though- but don’t let her drive you away.  I hope you’ll think about it- it’s a big deal to Rosie.”

………

               Cullen and Ellana arrived at Rosalie’s mid-morning on Satinalia carrying a small bundle of gifts and called out greetings to everyone. Nicholas was running around excitedly, dying to open his presents, but still stopping to launch himself at Cullen, who hoisted him over his head before settling the little boy in his arms and handing him his present.  They had gotten Nicholas a toy sword and shield after asking Branson’s permission, and within minutes of opening the gift, he was strutting around wearing them and proudly declaring he was just like Uncle Cull.  “What did you two get each other?” Rosalie asked Cullen and Ellana after she proudly showed off her new necklace.  They looked at each other before showing off their new wedding rings.  They had gotten married so quickly at the Winter Palace that they had no time to procure rings and no chance after given the dissolution of the Inquisition and Ellana’s injuries and subsequent depression.  They both looked at coming to South Reach as a fresh start and had unwittingly purchased rings for each other in recognition of this new beginning. 

               Rosalie exclaimed over the rings, hugging them both in excitement before going back to the kitchen, Ellana joining her to help.  The men sat down and started talking about the plans for the clinic and the buildings, making lists of supplies and other jobs that would need doing.  Branson was able to give them good advice about the tools they would need and ideas about other items they would need as time went on- prompting Cullen to ask him about returning to the area.  “You know, Old Bennett is getting on- you could take over the Smithy here in South Reach,” said Patrick.  “I know he wants you to come back, and Arl Bryland would love to have Nicholas nearby.”

               Cullen nodded.  “I’d like to have you living here too, Bran.  I know that…things are complicated. They are for all of us at the moment.  Perhaps, if you move back, Mia will come around and learn to deal with not getting her way, and be happy that we are all in one place.”

               “I have to think about it,” said Branson hesitantly.  “I just don’t know if I can forgive her.  She was so awful to Annie, and still is not very nice to Nick.”

               “Promise me you’ll think about it,” said Cullen.  “I know you’re only a days ride away right now, but we would all be thrilled if you came back.  I need to make up for lost time with my family.”  Branson nodded and stood up. 

               “I’ll think about it, Cullen,” he said.  “Really I will.  I just need to go outside for a moment.”

               Patrick looked after him as he left.  “This time of year is hardest for him.  Annie decorated for Satinalia even more than Rosalie does now, and couldn’t wait for Nick’s first.” He shook his head.  “Can’t help but feel for him.”  Ellana heard what he said and watched Branson walk outside.  Giving Rosalie a meaningful look, she slipped out the side door and went to join Branson.

               She walked up to stand next to him as he leaned on the fence.  “It’s hard to let them go, isn’t it?” she asked him.  Branson didn’t say anything.  “You think you have a lifetime, and then, in the blink of an eye, you don’t anymore,” Ellana continued.  “And everything goes on around you like your whole life hasn’t changed.”  Branson looked at her questioningly.  “My clan is gone,” said Ellana.  “Massacred at Wycome at the beginning of the war.  They were blamed for a mysterious sickness, and we sought the Duke of Wycome’s help- and my whole clan was wiped out.  Everyone- my parents, my sister, my grandparents…everyone who meant something to me was gone.  Yet, the war went on.”

               “I’m so sorry,” murmured Branson.  “I had no idea.”

               “No one here knows,” said Ellana.  “I haven’t been able to bring myself to say it out loud until now.”

               “How did you cope?” asked Branson.  “I still struggle to get out of bed sometimes- if it weren’t for Nicky, I don’t know if I would.”

               “I didn’t have a choice,” said Ellana.  “When it first happened, I collapsed.  When I came to, I ran off to the woods and stayed out there for a week.”  She sighed and wiped a tear before continuing.  “Cullen would come out to me every day and just sit with me.  My friend Cole did too- he…was unique- and had a way with people.  I’m sure he’ll visit sometime- I hope he will anyway.  After that, I had to get back to Skyhold and get back to work.  It didn’t make things easier, but it kept me distracted.  Eventually, I learned to live with it.  But times like these, when family gathers…well…it’s hard.”

               “Yes, it is,” said Branson.  “But I’m glad we’re here.”  He looked at Ellana again.  “Thank you.” Ellana smiled, her fingers working the coin on her necklace as she thought about her family.  “What is that?” asked Branson, pointing at her necklace.

               Ellana looked at it.  “You don’t recognize it?” she asked him.  Branson shook his head.  “Cullen gave this to me- we had gone near Honnleath on Inquisition business, and he took me to the lake near your childhood home.  It was the one thing he took with him when he left to be a Templar- the coin you gave him for luck.  He carried it with him the whole time, through everything he had gone through and told me that he should have been dead several times already.  He gave it to me…for luck.”

               “He kept that coin this whole time?” Branson asked, quietly. He remembered the day Cullen left for the Templars.  Mia had shut herself inside her room, but the rest of the family stood on their farm waving has he left.  He still didn’t know what had possessed him to give Cullen the coin, but he had idolized his older brother and was afraid he would never see him again.  He felt his eyes mist as he thought of his older brother hanging onto a silly coin, almost believing in it enough to give it to the woman he loved so she could be kept safe too.  “I…I can’t believe it.”

               “He always thought of his family.  Even when he wasn’t in a good place, he always thought of you,” said Ellana.  She looked back at the farmhouse.  “I should get back inside and help Rosalie,” she said.  “Come in soon, yes?  It’s a bit cold out here.”  Branson nodded and went back to his thoughts.

………

               Cullen came into the bedroom to find Ellana looking in the mirror, frowning at her reflection.  “What’s the matter?” he asked her as he came up and put his arms around her.  She was wearing one of the dresses Vivienne had commissioned for her to wear when nobles visited- it was a cornflower blue velvet with silver accents and threading- Cullen had always favored that dress on her.  “You look beautiful,” he murmured as he kissed her neck, inhaling her scent.

               “Thank you, Vhenan,” she said back.  “I just…don’t know if I want to go.”  Ellana had been back in town a few times since that awful day, and always heard the whisperings and mutterings as she passed.  It made her feel uncomfortable- between that and Mia; she didn’t think it would be a very good time.  She turned to look at Cullen.  “Even though people were welcoming at that party when we first arrived, I feel like that’s gone- like I’m an interloper.”

               “We don’t have to go,” said Cullen.  “We could just have a quiet dinner here if you prefer.”

               “No,” said Ellana. “If I hide, things will just be worse.  I should have expected this- it probably would be the same anywhere I go.”  Cullen looked at her, confused. “After I defeated Corypheus, I was a hero.  Everyone wanted me around.   A few years later though, it’s different.  Especially since the Inquisition is disbanded.  Look at what happened at the Council- everyone was angry.  At us…at me.  It didn’t bother me at first because we were at Skyhold- I was among people who had lived through everything with me.  Now, I need to fit in, but all everyone remembers was that I was in charge of a war- one that took their friends and family and didn’t return them.”

               “If they’re angry at you, then they’ll have to be angry at me too.  I was the Commander of your armies- it was at my order that the troops fought and died,” said Cullen.  “You don’t have to bear this alone, my Love.”

               “But you’re human, and you’re one of them- considered a hero,” said Ellana.  “Mia may have said that people think less of you because you married an elf, but I don’t believe that’s true.  I have a feeling there will be many ladies vying for your attention tonight, trying to lure you away from the evil Elven Inquisitor.”

               “So it will be like the Exalted Council then,” said Cullen.  He took Ellana by the shoulders.  “We made it through the Winter Palace, and the Exalted Council, and we can make it through this.  If you’re not welcome here then neither am I.”

               “Cullen,” sighed Ellana.  “You can’t force people to accept me.  Those first few days here were nice- people stopped and spoke to me when I went into town.  I’ve noticed that changing since we got here.  People suddenly stop talking when I walk by.  They watch me and then resume talking after I go past.  I don’t know if they think I don’t notice, or if they believe that I am that stupid, but something is different.”

               “Maybe they just need to get used to you,” said Cullen hopefully.  “It must be a little unnerving for them to be seeing you on a day to day basis.  You are still the savior of the world, even if the title is gone.”

               “But you were the Commander,” said Ellana.  “Do they behave that way around you?”  Cullen was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “Maybe you’re right, Vhenan- I just need to give it some time.”  She got up, making ready to leave before Cullen stopped her.

               “Before we go,” said Cullen, “I have one more gift for you.” He brought out a small wrapped box and placed it in her hand.

               “Cullen, you didn’t have to do this,” Ellana said as she put the box on the dresser and started to open it.  “My ring is perfect and all I…” she stopped as she looked in the box.  Nestled among some tissue was a silver bracelet- one that Ellana knew well.  “Cullen,” she whispered, taking the bracelet out of the box.  “How?”

               Cullen took the bracelet from her and gently started to fasten it to her wrist.  “When we went to Wycome to take care of your clan,” he explained.  “One of the surviving city elves approached Josephine and gave her some of the belongings they had managed to salvage.  Somehow, they knew that bracelet belonged to your Mother.  I’ve been hanging onto it waiting for the right time to give it to you.  Even though I am aware the Dalish don’t celebrate Satinalia, I thought that being around family today- a special gathering day would make you think of them and miss them.”

               Ellana felt a tear fall, which Cullen wiped away carefully.  “Thank you,” she said.  “I never thought I would see anything from my family again.”  She threw her arm around Cullen and held him tight.  “This means so much to me.”

               “You’re welcome, Love,” said Cullen.  They held each other for a few moments before realizing that they needed to go so they wouldn’t be late.


	10. Chapter Ten

               Nicholas ran up to Cullen and Ellana as they arrived at the Satinalia celebration, still wearing his sword and shield.  Branson came running after him and greeted his brother and sister-in-law, kissing Ellana on the cheek in welcome.  “He refuses to take them off,” he said, looking at his son with mock exasperation. “I’ll have to lock him in his room tonight, so he doesn’t run off to join the Templars, I think.”  They all took in the celebration that was being held in the large banquet hall that had been built after so many moved from Honnleath.  Greenery adorned with little red berries were looped everywhere, giving the hall a festive touch and a pleasant aroma that Cullen always associated with Satinalia.  Tables groaning with food and drink were placed along the side- Rosalie had offered to bring a contribution for Ellana and Cullen this year, and Ellana could see the cheery red pottery that she knew was Rosalie’s in the center of the table- a hearty stew and a large roast that both looked simply mouth-watering.  “I’d forgotten how well South Reach does a Satinalia celebration,” said Branson.  “Annie always cooked up a storm- as the daughter of the Arl, she felt like she needed to be the cook and hostess all rolled into one.”

               Ellana took his hand in hers.  “I hope this isn’t too hard for you,” she said. 

               “I’ll be all right,” said Branson.  “Nicky is having the time of his life so far.  Watching him keeps me distracted- Annie wouldn’t want me to brood today.”  He watched as Nicky drew his sword and showed it to his Grandfather, who was exclaiming over his gifts with delight.  “Come, we’ve already picked a place to sit for dinner and Rosalie and Patrick are here.”  Several long tables and chairs had been set up, and many families chose places to sit together.  Ellana noticed that there were only places for them and that Rosalie had not saved a space for Mia and Ben.  “We argued about that a little before she left to come here with the food,” said Branson.  “She was hoping tonight might be a night to make amends.  You know- the first time in almost twenty years that all of the Rutherford siblings are at the same celebration.”

               “I hadn’t thought of that,” said Ellana.  “Do you think Mia would sit by us?” She looked at Cullen, who looked a little wistful.  “Maybe we should save the extra seats,” she said. “You can sit at the far end.  It would make Rosalie happy.” 

               Branson frowned but nodded.  “I suppose you’re right,” he sighed.  “In the spirit of Satinalia, I can put aside my differences.”  Ellana busied herself with setting two extra places while Branson went to tell Rosalie.

               Rosalie came rushing over and hugged Ellana.  “I don’t know how you talked him into it, but thank you.” 

               “He’s doing it to make you happy,” said Ellana.  “I don’t know if it will solve anything, but it will be a start, maybe.”  She was doubtful when it came to Branson unless Mia was more willing to admit her mistakes, but she didn’t see it happening.  She thought that Cullen would be more forgiving of Mia in hopes of having his family around him, and she hoped that maybe she and Mia could forge some kind of truce or acceptance for his sake.  “Is she here yet?” 

               Rosalie looked around.  “I don’t see her.  She said they were coming though.” She looked at Ellana apologetically.  “I still see her- she’s been lonely.”

               “Rosalie,” said Ellana.  “You don’t have to explain yourself.  She’s your sister.  It would be nice if we could all be a family at some point.”  She looked at Cullen, who was talking with Branson.  “He doesn’t ever say anything, but I know it’s what he wants.”  She sighed, watching the gathering of people and thinking of her family. 

               “I hope for the same thing,” said Rosalie.  “But what about your family?  Aren’t you going to want to see them?”

               “That’s not possible anymore,” said Ellana.  From the way she said it, Rosalie didn’t want to ask anything more about it, sensing that it was a sad subject for her.  She had overheard something about her clan exiling her because of her marriage to a human and didn’t want to press the issue and hurt Ellana with silly questions.  “Mia is here,” said Ellana, nudging Rosalie.

               Ellana watched as Rosalie ran up to Mia and Ben and greeted them enthusiastically, pointing over to where the rest of the Rutherford family was going to sit.  Ben nodded and started over to join the rest of the family, but Mia pointedly looked at them and headed over to a different table to sit with Marella, Rosalie following, trying to convince Mia to sit with them.  Ben approached them, almost a little shyly, and greeted them all in turn and wished them a happy Satinalia.  “I don’t know what’s gotten into her,” he said, looking over at Mia. 

               “It’s all right, Ben,” said Cullen.  “Maybe she’ll be over in a bit.  Do you have family here?  Would they like to join us?”

               “No,” said Ben with a sigh.” The three sat down at the table. “Ma and Da died during the blight. My sister…well…she and Mia don’t get on.”

               “I’m sorry,” said Cullen.  Branson had come over to join them and greeted Ben.  It appeared that the animosity Bran had for Mia did not extend to Ben and the two of them started catching up a little.  Cullen turned to Ellana.  “Maybe we should go over to Mia?” he asked quietly.  Ellana could hear the hope in his voice and nodded. As they made their way over to where Rosalie and Mia were still talking, Ellana silently thanked Josephine for helping her hone her diplomatic skills and prayed they could be put to use here.  Mia looked up as they approached.  “Mia,” said Cullen.  “We were hoping that we could all sit together today, as a family.” 

               Mia and Marella looked at them, both looking Ellana up and down.  “I have a feeling I wouldn’t be very welcome,” spat Mia, looking at Ellana with disdain.

               “Of course you would be,” said Ellana. She looked at Cullen.  “I only have been celebrating Satinalia for a few years,” she continued, “but Cullen told me it’s a time for family. To reconnect and celebrate.”

               “And what exactly are we celebrating?” asked Mia sourly.  “My brother’s marriage to an…”

               “How about your brother’s safe return home after all these years of suffering and war?” Ellana interrupted.  “Your first holiday all together again after almost two decades?”  She felt Cullen’s arm go around her waist as she spoke.

               “Come on, Mia,” Cullen said.  “Isn’t it time to be a family again?”

               “No thank you,” said Mia.  “You made it clear whose side you were on the last time we spoke.  I can accept your plans for your Clinic, I suppose, but I cannot support this marriage.  I don’t care how famous your _wife_ is.”  Her tone when she said “wife” lingered, almost sounding poisonous.  Marella looked apologetically at the couple, almost looking embarrassed

               Cullen almost flinched at her words.  “Fine,” he said.  “We’ll leave you be then.”  They turned to leave, Rosalie following, looking chagrined.  Cullen turned to look at Rosalie after they walked away.  “Since she isn’t planning on joining us, perhaps we should invite Ben’s sister?  Is she here?”

               Rosalie looked around and spotted her.  “I suppose we could try.  I know Ben goes to see her every once in a while, but I think we should ask him first.”  They walked back to their table and sat.  Ben looked up.  “She won’t join us,” said Rosalie sadly.  “I’m sorry.”

               “No, I’m sorry,” said Ben quietly.  “I don’t know why she’s so stubborn about it.  I’ve tried to talk to her, but she won’t budge.”

               “Perhaps we could invite Dot and her family to join us?” asked Rosalie.  She took Ben’s hand in hers.  “We’re all family now,” she said to him.

               Ben looked conflicted but then nodded. “I’ll probably hear about it later, but to the void with that.  I haven’t celebrated Satinalia with my sister in a long time.”  He got up from the table and was surprised when Ellana rose as well.

               “I’ll go with you, Ben,” said Ellana.  She had watched Ben’s sister a little since Rose had pointed them out and noticed they looked a little intimidated.  She had seen that look before and figured if she went along and extended the invitation with him, that Dot would be more inclined to join them.

               Dot looked up in surprise as Ben and Ellana approached.  “Dottie,” said Ben.  “It’s good to see you all.  This is my sister-in-law, Ellana.  Ellana, this is my sister Dorothy…Dottie, and her husband Robert and their children Robert Jr. and Faye.”  Ellana greeted the family, and they returned the greeting shyly.

               “We’d like to invite you to join us,” said Ellana.  “We’ve plenty of room, and we would love to have you.”          

               Dottie brightened, but deflated a little, looking at her older brother.  “But what about…” she asked.

               “She’s not sitting with us,” said Ben.  “It’s a long story, for another time.  I would love it if you came over.  Junior could get to know his cousin- they are about the same age.”  He looked at Dottie hopefully.  “Please, sister.”

               “Of course,” said Dottie.  They gathered their things and left to join the Rutherford family, Ben looking delighted at the turn of events.  As everyone sat down and introductions were made, it was obvious that Dottie and Robert were intimidated, but Cullen and Ellana made every effort to make them feel welcome.  Nicholas and Junior were already chattering away, and Ellana was waving at little Faye, who was two, as she sat on her father’s lap.  Ellana could see Mia staring at them all, looking furious, but chose not to let it bother her.

               “I don’t remember seeing you at the celebration they had for Cullen’s homecoming,” Ellana said to Dottie as they ate.  “I’m sure Ben would have introduced us.”

               “We couldn’t make it,” said Dottie.  “Robert hasn’t been well, and Faye was also ill.”  Ellana looked over at Robert and noticed he looked a little thin.  “It’s been a busy year,” she said.  “And well…” she trailed off, not wanting to say anything to spoil the day.

               Ellana nodded. “I know.”  They didn’t say anything further, just sitting side by side companionably as they ate.  She studied Robert a little surreptitiously and noticed the telltale signs of an illness she had seen before and made a mental note to look into it when they got home.  As she looked around the hall, she stiffened as she saw the table of men in the corner- the men who had surrounded her and taunted her that awful day.  Cullen felt her tense up and looked at her in concern, following her gaze to the men.

               “Are those the ones?” he asked her quietly.  She fell back into a more practiced demeanor in order to not give away her discomfort and nodded.  The men were looking at her and talking amongst themselves, and it was all Cullen could do not to go over there and knock some heads.  “I won’t say anything to them, but I am going to have a quick word with the Arl,” he said to her. 

               “Just don’t make it obvious,” Ellana murmured back.  She remembered Cullen’s direct approach all too well from some of their arguments at the war table. It had taken a little adjustment in their early relationship to separate Ellana and Cullen from Inquisitor and Commander and had taken a lot of adjustment on Cullen’s part to avoid rash and hasty moves that could cause diplomatic problems, something he still struggled with from time to time.  “If they see you go talk to him, they’ll know something’s up.”

               “I suppose you’re right,” said Cullen.  “I’ll speak to him a little later.  I need to speak with him anyway, about the land.” He took her hand in his.  “I hope you are having a good time.”  He had noticed that many people from town were pointing and whispering, and Ellana pretending not to notice, and he didn’t like it at all. 

               “I’m fine, Vhenan,” said Ellana.  “I can handle gossip.  I had enough of it at the Winter Palace- both times.”

               “Yes, but this is where you are going to live,” said Cullen.  “There’s no Game here.”

               “The Game is everywhere,” said Ellana.  “It’s just not as obvious.”  They sat quietly for a little while, watching the musicians set up.  “I’m sorry about Mia,” Ellana said finally.  “I was hoping she would come around.  I suppose I was too harsh with her the last time I saw her.”

               “No,” said Cullen.  “She needs to remember that I am a married man and that my wife will help me when I need it.  Trust me, if you weren’t here, I’d be sitting here with just Rosalie, Patrick and Ben wearing whatever she picked out for me, and she’d constantly be pressuring me to dance with Marella.  I’d feel like a five-year-old.”  Ellana laughed. 

               The musicians started to play, and Cullen and Ellana watched as people began to dance.  Though they had danced at the first celebration, they were content to sit and watch, until Patrick asked Ellana for a dance, and Rosalie asked Cullen.  As they danced, Cullen noticed that Mia and Marella didn’t move from their table much all night, and he also noticed that the group of girls that he had seen Marella with previously had gone to join the group of young men at their table, and they all had their heads together.  It made him more uncomfortable, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t put his finger on the situation, but something seemed off- the openness they had experienced at the first celebration seemed more strained this time, especially towards Ellana and people appeared to be pointing and whispering about him as well.  Was it because the novelty had worn off and now they were just more curious or was it something more?  Cullen made a note to speak with Rosalie to see if she knew anything, but he thought that she would have already said something if she did. 

               Patrick and Ellana finished their dance, and she headed back to the table to sit with Dottie and Robert, who were still talking with Ben, falling easily into conversation with them again.  She watched as Dottie swayed a little to the music and held her hand out to Robert.  “I’ll take the little one if you would like to go dance.”  Faye scrambled into her arms, and Ellana got busy getting to know the little girl while Dottie eagerly grabbed her husband for a dance.  She was an adorable toddler, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks and an inquisitive nature that led her to run her fingers along Ellana’s Vallaslin and over her pointed ears.  Ellana laughed as the little girl explored her face, but the amusement didn’t last long when she heard the comments coming from behind her again.  Some of the women had broken off from the group at the table and had come to sit behind her. 

               “I heard Victor taught her a lesson- I’m surprised she’s still living here after that.”  “I wouldn’t want to show my face around here if I know I wasn’t wanted.”  “I can’t believe that they would let a knife-ear hold their baby like that.”  “Really, someone as handsome as the Commander really should have a whole woman for a wife.  How can he stand to look at that stump?”  “She can’t even wear a wedding ring on the correct finger.” “And those tattoos, I just don’t get it.  It makes her face look dirty.” “I’ve heard that the Commander didn’t want to marry her- he was forced to.  That’s why he danced with Marella- to get away from her.”

               Ellana tried to concentrate on Faye as a distraction to what she was hearing, not wanting to make a scene or show how much they were hurting her with what they were saying.  She looked up to see that the rest of the women were vying to dance with Cullen, practically waiting in line for a turn, and Rosalie stubbornly refusing to let them cut in.  Ben looked at her as they watched the fiasco on the dance floor.  “In South Reach, it’s considered bad form for a married person to dance with a single person who isn’t family,” he quietly explained.  “There was a lot of muttering about the last dance when he danced with Marella- but Cullen didn’t know.  Those girls are being very rude- to both you and Cullen right now.”

               “Why isn’t anyone doing anything?” asked Ellana.  “Am I supposed to do something?  Is Cullen?”  Ellana wasn’t sure of the customs around here- or in any Human community and she was always afraid of offending someone with her ignorance, or committing some kind of faux pas and embarrassing herself, or Cullen.

               “Here, give Faye to me,” said Ben.  “Go dance with your husband.  I’ve never understood this whole thing- the girls are causing the trouble, but ultimately, it’s the married person’s fault for “leading them on.”  Complete foolishness if you ask me.”  He took Faye from her and urged her to go to Cullen.  Ellana walked onto the dance floor and asked Rosalie if she could cut in, and felt relieved when she felt his arms go around her.

               “What in the void is going on?” Cullen asked quietly in her ear, trying not to show any outward signs of distress.  Ellana briefly whispered what Ben had told her and Cullen swore quietly.  “I danced with Marella at the last celebration- she asked me to- otherwise I would not have.  No one said anything then.”

               “To your face, they didn’t,” said Ellana. 

               “Why didn’t anyone say anything to me?” he asked, looking annoyed.  “Mia knew I was dancing with her, but well… I guess I know why she wouldn’t say anything.  What about Rosalie though?”

               “I don’t think she noticed,” said Ellana.  “She was keeping me occupied from some women who were whispering things about me,” she added hesitantly.”  Cullen pulled away a little and looked at her.  “Just petty things- my tattoos, my arm- you know.”  She looked at Cullen.  “Vhenan, I heard worse at the Winter Palace, and in the early days of the war.  Let’s discuss it later, all right?”  She smiled at him. 

               “I’m sorry,” said Cullen quietly.  “I should have listened to you earlier.”

               “Cullen,” said Ellana.  “I told you- hiding just would make it worse.  Come, let’s finish our dance and say our good nights.  Then let’s go home, and you can make mad, passionate love to me all night.  Yes?”  Cullen grinned and spun her around before pulling her into his arms again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos. They really mean a lot!

               “Dorian?”  Ellana held the crystal in her hand as she spoke.

               “Well well well,” said Dorian’s voice as it came through.  “It’s been a long time, my dear.  What’s new?”

               “Nothing,” said Ellana.  “I just miss you.”  She bit her lip.

               “Is everything all right?” Dorian asked, hearing something in her voice that troubled him.  “Married life good and all that?”

               “Yes,” said Ellana.  “Everything with Cullen is fine.  He’s looking at the buildings on the land we’ve petitioned Alistair for- getting a list together to order supplies.  He wanted to get that done before the snow comes.”  She fell silent.  “His older sister hates me, and she’s starting to push other women towards Cullen.  There’s a group of people who seem to want to make me miserable.  Cullen had to bring in Isabela to help me learn to fight with only one arm.”

               “Why?” said Dorian.  “Did they attack you?”  Ellana didn’t say anything.  “Do I need to send Bull to you?”

               “No,” sighed Ellana.  “I have to learn to deal with this.  It’s not all bad.  Cullen’s other siblings are fine- his younger sister and her husband are wonderful.  The Arl has been supportive.  I’m just feeling a little sorry for myself, I guess.”

               “Well, if you have any more problems- you let me know,” said Dorian.  “You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

               “Thanks, Dorian,” said Ellana. “I also needed to check on something.  That wasting illness we saw in that village – we sent some healers in to take care of them.  Do you remember what was in the treatment?  Someone here has it in its early stages, and I want to treat it before it gets worse.”

               “Ah, yes,” said Dorian.  “Amrita Vein, Vandal Aria, and Witherstalk.   Two parts of the Amrita to one each of the Vandal and Witherstalk.  Mix in a bottle and top off with a decoction of elfroot.”

               “Right,” said Ellana.  “Simple enough.  I’m fairly sure our local apothecary has all that.   How are you?” she asked.  “How’s Bull and the Chargers?”

               “Busy,” said Dorian.  “I’ve been having some trouble in the Magisterium- Maevaris and I have our work cut out for us.  Bull and his boys are busy as usual.  We catch up when we can.”  He sighed.  “I must go, Darling.  We’ll talk soon.  Give that husband of yours a big kiss for me.”

               Ellana laughed.  “I will,” she said.  “I’ll talk to you soon.”  She watched as the light on the crystal faded before stowing it safely away before going to check her herb supply.  She had plenty of elfroot and witherstalk, but she needed the other two, and a few bottles as well- so she knew she would need to go to town and get some supplies.  Sighing, she put her cloak on since it was getting colder, slipped a dagger into her boot and headed to Rosalie’s.

………

               Rosalie opened the door, looking a little tired, but she brightened when she saw Ellana.  “Are you all right?” asked Ellana, looking concerned at how tired Rosalie looked.

               “I’m not sure,” said Rosalie. “I’ve been a little tired lately, but I thought it was because of the Satinalia preparations.  Now I’m not so sure.”  Ellana looked at her carefully- worried maybe she was coming down with the same illness that Robert had- but she didn’t see any of the signs.

               “I came by to see if you wanted to go to town,” said Ellana. “I need to go to the apothecary.  Maybe you should go see the healer.”  She hesitated.  “I promised Cullen I wouldn’t go to town by myself- even if I’m better prepared.

               Rosalie thought about it for a minute and nodded.  “I suppose I should go to the healer.  Give me a moment.”

………

               Ellana waited outside the healer’s office with her package, hoping that Rosalie was all right.  She could tell that people were at least trying to be discreet about pointing and gossiping, but she could still hear what they were saying.  Falling back on her time as the Inquisitor, she chose to ignore the comments, just like she did at the Winter Palace, but it was getting harder and more difficult to not feel hurt by what she was hearing.  They always managed to say things when Cullen wasn’t around, and she never told him what they were saying- he’d want to move away somewhere else, where things could be worse.  Ellana also didn’t want to confront the gossipers, not wanting to make a scene and embarrass Cullen, leaving her unsure of what to do. She reached out to pet Maximus, who was standing stiffly by her side, as if he could hear the comments and was displeased.  How did she get to this?  She wasn’t a blushing teenager anymore.  She wasn’t the Inquisitor anymore either, and she never tried to take advantage of that title when she had it.  Things had been said about her before- about her heritage, her questionable start as a prisoner of the Inquisition, the rumors about killing Divine Justinia, her relationship with Cullen, Dorian, Bull, Varric, etc.  She thought she had heard it all, and she always let it roll off her back before.  What had changed?  Aside from Rosalie and Patrick and Cullen, she had no real friends here.  Her inner circle has been her biggest support- always there when she needed a hand, a shoulder, a friend.  Now they were all gone with their own lives to lead, and though she wouldn’t trade her marriage to Cullen for anything in the world, she felt lonely without the rest of her friends.  The ones who sided with her protected her and supported her, just like she did for them.  She didn’t see that happening here- and she had a strong feeling that Marella and Mia were behind it, but she couldn’t prove it. 

               Ellana sighed, but stood and faced those who were talking about her, fixing them with a level gaze until they blushed and took off.  At least she still intimidated people a bit- but she knew that wasn’t enough to stop the rumors.  She looked over as the door opened and Rosalie came out, looking shyly pleased.  “Well…” said Ellana.  “I think I have an idea of what the problem is, just from the look on your face.  I won’t make you say it though.  That way, Patrick will be the first to hear it.”

………

               Rosalie noticed that Ellana was a little quiet on the walk home.  “Are you all right, Ellana?” she asked.  “You’re not upset about…you know.”

               “No,” said Ellana.  “No- not at all.  I’m thrilled for the two of you.”  She fell quiet for a few minutes.  “The gossip is getting worse,” she finally admitted.  “If I tell Cullen…I…I don’t know what to do.  He wants to be with his family- he talked of little else on our journey here- all the hopes and dreams he had for dinners, parties- just…family time.  If he finds out about what the villagers are saying, I don’t know how he’ll react.”

               “What does your instinct say he’ll do?” asked Rosalie.

               “He might insist on moving away- he’s already mentioned it before,” said Ellana.  “Then I’ll feel terrible that everything Cullen wanted won’t happen.  Maybe he’ll hold it against me eventually- start to resent me for it.”  She wiped a tear from her cheek.  “I keep hoping that maybe it will die down and that eventually, I’ll be accepted- but the rumors are getting worse.” 

               “What are they saying?” asked Rosalie, taking Ellana’s hand.

               “At first- well… you heard them.  And then there was the time with the men who surrounded me.  At the Satinalia celebration, the name calling was getting worse, questions about Cullen being forced to marry me, and those girls trying to dance with Cullen, knowing full well that it’s bad form,” said Ellana.  “And today…” she trailed off.  Rosalie squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.  “They were openly discussing that I was flirting with Robert- Dottie’s husband- which I wasn’t.  There are also a lot of stories going around about my days with the Inquisition- how I wasn’t doing anything- I let others fight and die for me.  Rumors involving my traveling with my friends- and what we were doing on those travels.  They even talk about my leaving someone behind in the Fade to save myself.  They weren’t even fucking there,” Ellana spat bitterly, “but they’re experts on all the decisions I made.”

               “I don’t understand why this is happening,” said Rosalie.  “Why are they saying these things?  Everyone knows what you did to save this world.  The sacrifices you made- why is it being twisted around?”

               “I don’t know,” said Ellana.  “I can handle the rumors about flirting, about Cullen and even about my friends- those are nothing I haven’t heard before.  What I can’t handle is the talk about the decisions I made as Inquisitor and the speculations about my role.  I know what I faced- I still relive it almost every night.”

               “Oh, Ellana,” said Rosalie as she squeezed her hand again.  “I’m so sorry.”  They walked together quietly for a little while.  “Maybe you should tell Cullen.”

               “Not yet,” said Ellana.  “I keep hoping I’m blowing this out of proportion and that the gossip will die down soon.  I’ve only been here a few months.”

               “I hope so,” said Rosalie.  “If it means anything, they haven’t tried to include me in on it- so either they know I’ll tell you and Cullen, or it’s not severe enough to have gotten to someone like me yet.”

               “I hope you’re right,” said Ellana.  “This shouldn’t be affecting me as badly as it is.  I guess I just miss my friends.  You and Patrick have been wonderful- and I’m so grateful that you have accepted me so readily.  But my friends- the ones who went through it with me…”

               “I know, Ellana,” said Rosalie.  “Sometimes you need the people who get you the best.  I won't tell to Cullen- but don’t hide it too long.  I have a feeling he’ll get angry if he finds out you’ve been hiding this from him.”

               “I know,” said Ellana.  “It’s just…he’s been through so much.  He deserves to be happy.  And he wants to be happy here.”

               “But not at your expense,” said Rosalie.  “He won’t be completely happy if you’re not.”

               Ellana thought about it as they walked along. “Maybe you’re right, Rosalie,” she finally said.  “If it hasn’t gotten better in a few weeks, I’ll tell him.”

………

               Ellana awoke the next morning feeling her gorge rising and barely made it to the pot before vomiting.  She felt Cullen come up behind her as she retched, and waved him away as she lay there a moment before vomiting again.  When she was finally done, she sat up weakly and tried to get up, Cullen assisting her to lay down again, while he looked at her anxiously.  “Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

               “I don’t know,” said Ellana.  She curled up on the bed, exhausted and trying to fight the nauseous feeling she still had.  She felt Cullen hovering over her, not certain what to do.  “Perhaps some ginger tea and some crackers?” she asked him.  He nodded and went to put the kettle on.

               “Should we go to the healer?” he asked as he came back into the room with a mug and some crackers.  He set them on the bedside and helped Ellana sit up, handing her the tea after she had.  “This isn’t like you.”

               “Let’s give it a day or two, Vhenan,” Ellana said as she sipped her tea.  The thought of going back into town did not appeal to her- she just wanted to curl up and sleep for a while. 

               Cullen nodded. “Fine- but if you are not feeling better tomorrow, we’re going to the healer.”  He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.  “I made no plans for today, Love,” he said.  “We’ve made our list of supplies- I’ll send a note to Alistair today.  We can spar later if you feel up to it, or we can just stay in if you like.”

               “I was going to make that draught for Robert today,” said Ellana.  “I think I’ll rest a bit, and then work on that- it shouldn’t take long.”  Cullen nodded and urged her to drink her tea. 

               When she woke a little later, Cullen had curled up around her as he slept as well.  He felt her stirring and opened his eyes.  “I think this may be the first time in a long time that we’ve had no commitments, except to each other,” he said.  “It feels nice, to be able to just take a nap with my wife and not have to get up and go anywhere.”  He snuggled into her a little.  “Do you feel better?”

               “I think so,” said Ellana.  They lay together, just enjoying the quiet.  “I keep expecting Jim to come bursting through the door with an urgent message.”

               Cullen chuckled.  “I almost miss him sometimes.  He certainly had a knack for turning up in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

               Ellana laughed.  “That poor man.  I think he was terrified of you,” she said.  She sat up slowly, trying to figure out if she was truly feeling better or not.  She didn’t feel nauseous anymore- so she leaned down to kiss Cullen and then got up.  “I’m going to make that draught.  Maybe we can take it over to Dottie and Robert?  Do you know where they live?”

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  “Patrick pointed it out during our travels.  Go ahead if you’re feeling better.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “Love, is everything all right?  Other than being sick this morning?  You’ve been rather quiet.”

               “I'm all right,” said Ellana.  She knew she wasn’t telling Cullen the whole truth, but she did want to see if things died out first, and she hoped she was overreacting.  She set the elfroot to boil while she chopped up the remaining ingredients.  Within the hour she had a few bottles of the remedy that Adan had prepared for the wasting disease and had dressed and was ready to go.

………

               “Ellana!  Cullen!” Dottie said with surprise as she opened the door.  “I…I wasn’t expecting to see you again, or at least so soon.”

               “Is this a bad time?” asked Cullen.  “We could come back.”

               “Not at all,” said Dottie.  “I just figured…well…never mind.  Please come in.”

               Cullen and Ellana entered the farmhouse, one that was very similar to Patrick and Rosalie’s, right down to the cozy and warm kitchen.  Robert was sitting in a chair by the fire, Robert Junior was playing with a set of soldiers and Faye was in a high chair at the kitchen table eating a bowl of mush. 

               “I’m sorry we didn’t contact you first and ask to visit,” said Ellana.  “I just came to bring you something.” She looked down awkwardly, now realizing that maybe she was overstepping her bounds and worried at their reaction.  “Well…you mentioned at the Satinalia festival that Robert hadn’t been well, and I…I know what is ailing him.” Dottie and Robert looked at each other, concerned.  “I hope I’m not overstepping- but I…well, my friends and I came across a village where many people had the same symptoms that Robert shows.  We had an apothecary at Haven and Skyhold who was the best I’ve ever seen.  He came up with a draught for the illness- it successfully treated the entire village.  I made some for you,” she said shyly, putting the bottles on the table. 

               Dottie picked up one of the bottles gently.  “You did this for us?” she asked.  “You don’t even know us. And Mia…”

               “We aren’t Mia,” said Cullen.  “Ben is my brother-in-law, and that makes us family.  Ellana wanted to help.  I know Robert needs to be strong and healthy to make this farm work to the best of its potential- I remember that much from my youth.”

               “I…We don’t know how to thank you,” said Dottie.  “The healers and the Apothecary in town tried a few different remedies, but nothing worked.”

               “Well, I’m not certain this one will as well- I can’t promise anything,” said Ellana.  “But I think it will.  If I remember correctly, these bottles should see him through- a spoonful with every meal.” 

               Robert stood up slowly and walked over to the table.  “Thank you, your Worship,” he said emotionally. 

               “You don’t have to call me that.  I have no title anymore,” said Ellana.

               “To us, you do,” said Robert.  “I’ll never forget this kindness.”

………

               “That was a wonderful thing you did,” said Cullen as they returned home.  “I hope it works.”  She smiled, and they rode along in silence for a while before Ellana had to dismount to throw up again.  They had stayed for a quick lunch at Robert’s house, which had been delicious, but apparently did not agree with Ellana.  Cullen quickly dismounted and waited anxiously for her to finish before going to help her up.  “This isn’t good, Love.  We’re going to the healer tomorrow.”

………

               Cullen stood as the healer came out of the examination room, Ellana following behind looking pleased and worried at the same time.  “How is she?” he asked worriedly.  Cullen had barely slept the night before- Ellana had been up a few times in the middle of the night to throw up, and he was beside himself with helplessness.  Ellana had tried to calm him by reminding him that she had been through much worse before and had made it through all right, but that did little to settle him.  “I didn’t get much sleep back then either,” he told her.  Cullen had readily accepted that Ellana had her duties as the Inquisitor, and took pride in trying to make her job as easy as he could, but he had also dreaded sending her out.  In his nightmares, he dreamed of letters sent ahead saying she was severely hurt, or even killed, causing him to wake up gasping and sweating.  As the war went on, it was easier to trust her friends to protect her and work with her, and the nightmares slowly went away, but he was always happier when she was at Skyhold, preferably sleeping in his arms.

               “Nothing to worry about Messere,” Becky said brightly, looking at Ellana.  “Nothing to worry about.  The issue should resolve itself soon.”  Cullen crossed his arms and looked at the healer with exasperation.  “In about…seven months.”

               “Seven…months?” asked Cullen looking at Ellana, who blushed.  “You’re…” he faltered a little.  “Are you…”

               “Pregnant,” finished Ellana.  She couldn’t say anything else because Cullen had already crossed the small room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. 

               “Yes, congratulations!” Becky exclaimed.  The couple let go of each other and turned back to the healer- both sitting in the chairs they had been pointed to.  “Her Worship…Ellana has explained about your previous…tragedy.”  Cullen sobered, remembering their lost little one- gone before they even knew.  “There is no reason you shouldn’t be able to carry this child to term, but I need to look into some things- I’m not very familiar with human/elf children and pregnancies.  Hopefully, you will not be facing the circumstances you had the first time.  I recommend regular checkups just to be on the safe side and take it easy for the next month.  I want to see you again next week.”

               “Thank you,” said Cullen, standing up and turning to assist Ellana before paying the healer.  He could feel the grin on his face as he ushered Ellana out the door into the chilly late morning.  He hugged her again, still trying to process the news.  “A baby…” he said wonderingly. 

               “It’s not the first one in the world you know,” said Ellana, smiling.  “I was hoping it wouldn’t take long, but I didn’t think it would be this soon.”  Cullen pressed his forehead to hers.  “I’m so happy, Vhenan,” she whispered emotionally.

               “Me too,” said Cullen.  He pulled away from her.  “Come, let’s celebrate a little.  There are predictions of snow for the next few days, so we should stock up on some provisions.  We have plenty of ram meat from the other day- but we should get some other staples.  And maybe something to entertain us- some books?”  His enthusiasm was contagious, and Ellana nodded. They stopped into the general store, and after ordering their regular supplies, they browsed the rest of the store.  Cullen selected a few books that he knew both of them would like while Ellana looked at the sewing supplies.

               Cullen came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders as she looked sadly at the brightly colored yarns and flosses, realizing that she wouldn’t be able to sew anything for the baby.  Though Ellana had gotten used to her missing arm, every once in a while, she would realize yet one more thing she couldn’t do anymore and feel the loss all over again.  “I can’t do that anymore,” she whispered.  “How am I going to do this?”

               “We’ll figure it out,” said Cullen.  “Come on, they’ll hold our things here while we go run our other errands- and then we’ll get some lunch.”

………

               Rosalie and Patrick came into the Apothecary while Cullen and Ellana were paying for their purchases- some more ginger for tea and a few other things to stop the nausea and vomiting that had been plaguing Ellana for the last day.  Ellana smiled when Rosalie came in- she had forgotten that Rosalie had news as well and stopped- realizing they both had the same news.

               “What brings the two of you here?” asked Cullen as he put his arm around Ellana.  He glanced at her as if asking permission to tell them the news.  “Are you both well?”

               Rosalie and Patrick glanced at each other quickly before Patrick nodded.  “We’re both fine, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  She looked a little shy when she finally said it.  “I’m pregnant.” 

               Cullen looked stunned for a minute but brightened.  “Congratulations!” he said, hugging his younger sister and shaking Patrick’s hand.

               “Thanks, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  “We just found out the other day.  I came here to get some things for morning sickness.”

               “Things like these?” asked Ellana as she held up her purchases. 

               Rosalie looked at what she was holding.  “Yes,” she said.  “I suppose that is what I need.” She looked at the Apothecary.  “Clary?  Can you pack me up the same as you did for Ellana?”  She stopped.  “Wait, why do you need all that?”  Ellana smiled.  Rosalie gasped and started jumping up and down.  “Really?  Oh, Ellana, how wonderful!”  She hugged Ellana and then Cullen before turning to Patrick, who looked confused.  “Patrick- Ellana is pregnant too.”

               “We just found out a little while ago,” said Cullen. 

               “How far along?” asked Rosalie.

               “About two months,” said Ellana.

               “We’re the same!” cried Rosalie.  “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!  We can go to the healer together, and make baby things together.  I can’t wait!”  She hugged Ellana again and waited as Patrick paid for their purchases.

               “I told you we were in trouble, Mate,” said Patrick, grinning as he shook Cullen’s hand.

               “We were going to get some lunch if you would like to join us,” said Cullen. Everyone agreed, and they headed over to the Tavern.

…….

               “We’re going to keep the news to ourselves for a little while,” said Cullen.  “At least through the next month- just for safety’s sake.”

               “I suppose you’re right,” said Rosalie.  “I was planning on writing Branson today, and I was going to tell Mia the next time I see her.  Should I tell her about you?”

               “No,” said Ellana.  “I suppose we’ll do that ourselves. She’d get angry if she heard it second hand.”  They were all sitting at a table in the tavern, having finished lunch.  Both Rosalie and Ellana had broth and crackers and snitched from their husband’s plates for something a little more solid.

               “Are you ready to head back?” asked Rosalie. 

               “We have to stop by the General store first- we have some supplies set aside.  But then we can go,” said Cullen.  They set off for the store, not seeing Marella lurking and watching them, her eyes narrowing as they settled on Ellana.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the great comments! I'm going to try to keep updating as often as possible- I've taken on a second job and I'm active at my daughter's school PTO- so life is hectic.

               A week later, a slightly frazzled-looking Cullen greeted Rosalie at the door when she stopped over to visit and bring cloth samples for baby clothes.  “Cullen, what’s going on?” she asked, concerned at his appearance.

               “Ellana has been throwing up all morning,” he said, running his fingers through his hair.  “She hasn’t been able to keep anything down- I’m getting worried.”  He looked back at their bedroom.  “She’s lying down for now.  Have you been having the same problem?”

               “No,” said Rosalie.  “I’m tired, and I’ve felt nauseous, but the remedies we picked up the other day have helped.  Should I send for the healer?”

               “We’re going to go as soon as Ellana feels up to it,” he explained.  “It’s easier for us to get to her with Thane and Balak being so good in the snow.  Shortly after they had all arrived home, everyone had been holed up while a blizzard hit.  Shortly after it stopped, the Arl had people out breaking paths, but not every road was cleared yet.  “I’ve consulted with a friend of ours as well- Dorian.  He’s made a few recommendations, but he admits that pregnancy is a little out of his area of expertise.” 

               “Dorian?  The Tevinter mage?” asked Rosalie, excited.  “Is he here?”

               “No,” said Cullen.  “He and Ellana are very close.  They speak to each other through sending crystals.  He’s pretty excited about the baby and is planning on being here for the birth, though.”  Rosalie squealed at the prospect of meeting one of the heroes of the war. 

               “Rosalie?” Ellana came out of the bedroom and sat down at the table.  “Is everything all right?”  She accepted the cup of ginger tea that Cullen had ready for her and wrapped her hands around the mug.

               “Yes, I had just come by to show you some fabrics I had for baby clothes,” said Rosalie.  “The roads are cleared up for the most part, and I wanted to see how you were.”

               “I guess I’ve been better,” said Ellana.  “Let me finish this tea, and we can go,” she said to Cullen.  “Do you want to come with us?” she asked Rosalie.

               “I suppose I will.  Becky wants to see me too, and I wanted to look at some sewing supplies.”  They sat around the table talking while Ellana finished her tea and then got up to go.

               “Ellana and I can ride on Balak, and you can take Thane,” said Cullen.  “He’s quite good- you should have no trouble.”  Rosalie grinned.

………

               “Cullen, how are you?” asked Marella.  Cullen had started walking over to the Apothecary with the list he had gotten from Dorian while Ellana and Rosalie were at the healer.  “Did you make it through the blizzard all right?”

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  “We saw worse during the war, believe me.  That’s why we have the mounts we do- they can get through anything.  We just stopped by to pick up a few things.”

               “We?” asked Marella, noticing both the horse and the elk were hitched up at the town’s entrance.

               “Ellana and Rosalie are with me- they’re at the healers,” said Cullen.  “We have a few errands to run and then we’ll be heading home.”

               “Oh,” said Marella.  “The healers- are they ok?”

               “Yes,” said Cullen, “just a little under the weather.  Nothing serious.”

               “Oh, well that’s good,” said Marella. “Listen, I was hoping you might be able to help me with some things at my house- it got damaged from the snow.”

               Cullen hesitated.  “I could,” he said, “but honestly, I don’t know much about home repair.  Perhaps my brother-in-law would be better.  If you like, I can send him over.”

               “Well, I have a feeling it may be a two-person job,” said Marella.  “You may want to tell him that.”

               “I’ll talk to him,” said Cullen.  “I suppose I can help him- I should learn something about it if we’re going to fix up those buildings anyway.”  Marella looked at him, confused.  “We’re going to rebuild that old group of buildings about a half days ride north of town- for our Clinic.  To help Templars with their lyrium addiction.”

               “Oh,” said Marella.  “That sounds interesting.  I thought you were going to work a farm- that’s what Mia told me anyway.”

               “I know- farming is what Mia wanted me to do- but this is something that is desperately needed,” replied Cullen.  “We’ve got the land, and the supplies will be coming in the spring, along with the rest of our things from Skyhold.  We have some helpers lined up as well.”   Cullen couldn’t resist talking about his plans with anyone who asked.  “I’m excited to get started.”

               “I’m glad for you,” said Marella warmly.  “Who knows?  Maybe I’ll have to come work for you.  I could do with a change of pace.”

               “We can talk about it,” said Cullen non-commitally.  “We’re taking in some of the remaining workers from Skyhold- I’m not certain how many are coming.”

               “Well, keep me in mind,” said Marella.  “It would be nice to be part of such a worthwhile venture.”  She smiled up at him.  “Can I expect you and Patrick this afternoon?”

               “I don’t see why not,” said Cullen.  “Rosalie says that Patrick had finished up anything around their place, so he’s free.”  He glanced over at the healer’s place.  “I should go- I have a few things to pick up.”  He nodded at Marella and resumed his trip to the Apothecary.

………

               Ellana was quiet on the ride home, seeming lost in thought and went to make herself some tea while Cullen asked Rosalie to send Patrick over when she got home, explaining about Marella.  After Rosalie left, he looked at Ellana who was sitting at the table, her hand wrapped around her cup.  “What’s wrong, Love?” he asked her, concerned.  “Are you still feeling sick?”

               “Not at the moment,” said Ellana.  She fidgeted with her cup, trying to figure out what to tell Cullen about her trip to the healer.  “Cullen, we need to talk about with Becky said.”  Cullen sat down at the table and took her hand, feeling worried.  “She says that I could have a lot of trouble with the baby, because of my size, and because…elven/human babies are difficult for an elven woman to carry.”

               Cullen was quiet as he thought about what she was saying.  “Did she give any hope? Anything we can do?”

               “She said it would be hard, not impossible, Vhenan,” said Ellana.  “She just said that I need to be careful and that at the end, I may be very large,” she hesitated before adding, “and that it could be a difficult delivery.”

               “How difficult?” Cullen frowned as he squeezed her hand.  “Like, you could die difficult?”

               “Maybe,” she said quietly.  “She offered me some herbs to…stop the pregnancy.”  She could feel Cullen’s eyes on her as she stared at the table.  “I said no.”

               “Ellana,” he breathed.  He tugged on her hand, “come here.”  She came around the table and sat on Cullen’s lap, sighing as his arms went around her.  “I can’t ask you to risk your life.  You’ve already had to leave everything you know to live with me and to help run this clinic.  I can’t ask you to carry a child if it will kill you. I don’t want to lose you.”

               “It’s my choice, Cullen,” said Ellana.  “We’ve talked about this.  My choice of where to live was made for me when my clan died.  Yes, I could have gone to another clan, but there you would either not have been welcome, or would have been treated badly- not to mention how any children we have would be treated.  Humans, for the most part, are more tolerant of elf/human relationships than elves are.  I knew that when I married you.”  She cupped his cheek with her hand, brushing the tear that had fallen. “You are my heart, and I want our child more than anything. I can do this.”

               “Then what do we do?” asked Cullen, tightening his arms around her.

               “I just have to be careful- I can still work around the house, but if something feels uncomfortable, I’ll need to stop.  Dorian has already agreed to come here for the birth, but maybe I should ask Vivienne as well- or at least have her send someone from the College of Magi.  Or maybe Fiona.”  She touched her forehead to his.  “Vhenan, everything the healer hold me is a “could be,” or a “maybe.”  I can’t stop this pregnancy based on that.  Please tell me you are still happy.”

               “I’m afraid,” said Cullen.  “But I trust you to know what you want.”  He put a hand on her belly and rubbed it gently.  “I already love our child.  Just promise me that you will tell me when you need help.  No hiding it.”  Ellana nodded.  “All right, then.  Do you need anything?”

               “I was going to make something to eat,” said Ellana.  “And then maybe rest for a bit and hope it stays down.  Later, I may go to Robert and Dottie’s to see how they are and see if the draught worked.”

               “Just be careful,” said Cullen.  “Take Maximus with you if you go.  Please don’t go anywhere alone- just in case?”  He looked at her so hopefully she couldn’t help but agree.  “All right then,” he said.  “As soon as Patrick gets here, we have to go over to Marella’s and look at the damage the snow caused to her house.”

               “Why you?” asked Ellana, feeling a little suspicious.  “When did this get arranged?”

               “I ran into her when we were in town,” said Cullen.  “She asked me to come look at it, but I told her that Patrick would be better.  I figured I’d tag along- I should be learning more about this anyway- for when we work on the buildings this spring.” 

               Ellana relaxed and nodded.  “I suppose that’s true.  I just wish it wasn’t her.”

               “I don’t have to go,” said Cullen.  “If it troubles you, I’ll just send Patrick.”

               “No, you’re right,” sighed Ellana.  “You should learn to do some basic maintenance- it will be a start.”  She knew that if she asked him not to go, that it might get around that Marella bothered her, making things worse in the long run. 

               “Hey, I’m not completely helpless,” said Cullen, laughing.

               “Says the guy who slept in a tower with a giant hole in the roof,” Ellana said as she got up and went to the stove. 

………

               “Did everything go all right?” asked Rosalie as Cullen and Patrick walked into the house.

               “Yes, it was a minor repair,” said Patrick.  “Anyone could have done it.” 

               “I’m sorry, Patrick,” said Cullen.  “If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have asked you.  She made it sound larger than it was.”

               “Or she wanted the attention of two strapping, handsome men,” said Rosalie tartly.  “She could have asked anyone.  You boys had better watch yourselves.”  She watched Cullen as he sat at the table, seeing something was on his mind.  “Cullen, you want to go see Mia, tell her our news?”

               “I suppose we shouldn’t put it off,” said Cullen. ‘

               “I’ll stay here,” said Patrick.  “I’ve had enough temperamental females for one day.”  Marella had been exhausting- constantly trying to get Cullen’s attention while they were working, even though it was evident he wasn’t interested.                

               They set out to Mia’s, Rosalie noticing Cullen’s silence.  “What is it?” she asked him. 

               “You were in with Ellana when the healer spoke to her?”  He could tell by the way Rosalie’s face fell that she had been.  “She wants to keep the baby.”

               “I know,” said Rosalie.  She stopped Cullen by putting her hand on his arm.  “You know we will help as much as we can.  We won’t lose her, or the baby.”

               “I hope you’re right,” Cullen said.  “I never thought I would fall in love, I never thought I deserved it- but she’s given up everything for me.  I don’t want to lose her.”  He felt Rosalie’s hand tighten on his arm.  “I didn’t realize how much I wanted children until…” his voice trailed off, realizing that it had been since Ellana had lost the first baby, but Rosalie didn’t know about that. 

               “Have faith, Brother,” said Rosalie reassuringly.  “She’s strong.  She has already survived so much- it’s her time to be happy now.  Hers and yours.”

………

               Mia opened the door to find Cullen and Rosalie standing there.  “What do you two want?” she asked.

               “We came to see if everything is all right after the snow,” said Rosalie.   “Mia, come on, we need to mend this rift.  Let’s be a family again.”

               Mia motioned for the two of them to come in.  ‘Where are the other halves?” asked Mia.  “Shouldn’t they be here in the spirit of mending fences?”

               “Patrick has been working night and day to clear the snow and making repairs where needed,” said Rosalie.  “He’s finally resting a bit.”  Mia folded her arms and looked at Cullen, waiting for an answer on where Ellana was.

               “She’s resting at the moment,” said Cullen.  “It’s part of what we came to talk to you about.”  Cullen and Rosalie looked at each other.

               “Mia, I’m pregnant,” said Rosalie.  “You know we’ve been trying for a long time.  I want us all to be together when the baby is born.”

               Mia smiled and hugged her little sister.  “Congratulations,” she said.  “Does this mean that Patrick is going to stick to farming since you’ll have another mouth to feed?”

               “No,” said Rosalie.  “We’re still going to work for Cullen.”  Mia frowned but decided not to argue about it for now.  “Mia, there’s so much to do- sewing, planning.  I want you to be a part of it- you, me and Ellana.”

               Mia stiffened.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said coldly.  “You know how I feel about that.”

               “She’s my wife, Mia,” said Cullen.  “That’s not going to change.” He hesitated for a moment.  “Ellana is pregnant too, but we are keeping that quiet for a while.” 

               “We’re due at the same time!” said Rosalie excitedly.  “Isn’t it wonderful?”

               Mia went pale.  “Wonderful?” she spat.  “Cullen, what are you thinking?”

               “I’m thinking that my wife and I want to have a family,” said Cullen.  “It’s something I thought would never happen to me.”     

               “It’s bad enough you are married to an elf.  Now you are going to starting bringing half-breeds into it too?”  Mia glared at her brother.

               Cullen’s jaw tightened when he heard what Mia said.  “Mia, how can you be so hateful?  Ellana has asked nothing of you since we’ve arrived, and you have treated her dreadfully.  She doesn’t deserve it.”

               Mia sighed.  “Cullen, it’s not that I don’t appreciate everything she has done.  I’m just being realistic.  Not only are you different races, but your relationship was also forged in war.  You had to marry in secret for Maker’s sake.  Does she even believe in the Maker?  It’s been made plain that people around here disapprove of your marriage and your half-breed children won’t be accepted either.”

               Cullen slammed his hand on the table.  “Don’t you DARE call our child a half-breed.  I swear if you ever say that around Ellana…”  He straightened up.  “I wasn’t aware that you were ever in a war, Mia, that you know so much about wartime romances.  Perhaps you should enlighten King Alistair and Queen Elissa, or Marian Hawke- the Princess of Starkhaven and her husband.  Or the other couples that I know who found their way to each other during terrible times- Isabela and Fenris, Dorian and the Iron Bull, Sera and Dagna.  I could go on if you like.  You want to believe that we are held together by the heat of battle- that is far from it.  I was always back at Skyhold while Ellana was out on the road, fighting to keep this world safe.  What about the two years of peace that we had after Corypheus was finished?  We were together all that time- traveling together on diplomatic visits, parties, and other various events.  We had to hide our relationship for diplomatic reasons- and we managed to make it through that as well.  We won’t hide it anymore, and if people around here can’t accept it, there are plenty of places that will.  We came back here so I could be close to my family- because even at my worst times, I thought of all of you.”  He turned to face the door.  “I’m done with you, Mia.  I keep giving you chances because Rosalie and Ellana ask me to, but I’m done.  When you are ready to accept our marriage and our child, we can talk again.  Rosalie, I’ll wait for you outside.  Please keep the news of this pregnancy to yourself- in fact, forget I even told you about it.”  He opened the door and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

               Rosalie came out a few minutes later.  “I’m sorry Cullen.  I was hoping that hearing about the babies would maybe change her mind.”

               “I hoped so too,” said Cullen.  “I didn’t want to cut her off, but I can’t take the chance of her upsetting Ellana.”  He sighed as they started walking home.  “I don’t understand why she is so obsessed with Ellana’s heritage.  Why can’t she be happy that I’m happy?”

               “She never says anything about it anymore, but she had a huge crush on an elf that used to come through Honnleath,” said Rosalie.  “His name was Vararis- and he was very handsome- charming too.”

               “Mia had a crush on an elf?” asked Cullen in disbelief.  “That seems unlikely.”

               “It happened,” said Rosalie.  “She refuses to talk about it anymore.  The crush was completely one-sided.  Vararis was very nice about it.  He could have been cruel, but he gently let her down, explaining that he already had a love and that they were going to be bonded very soon.”  Rosalie shook her head.  “I don’t know if that made her turn against the elves- they helped defend us and gave us the time to get away during the blight, but Ma and Da didn’t make it.  I think she blames them for that, even though they did all they could.”

               “Does that clan ever come through here?” Cullen asked. 

               “Every once in a while,” said Rosalie.  “I’ve even seen Vararis and said hello.  He asked after Mia- which I thought was nice.   I don’t know if that’s why Mia doesn’t like Ellana or not- it’s the only reason I can think of.  It wasn’t long after we settled in South Reach that Mia married Ben- he had such a crush on her for a long time, and he helped take care of Bran and me.  He’s a good man.

               “Why don’t they have any children?” asked Cullen.  “Maybe that would help Mia focus on not trying to run our lives so much if she did.”

               “Ben can’t,” said Rosalie.  “Something about an illness he had when he was a teenager.  I tried to talk them into adopting a war orphan, but Mia wasn’t interested.  She said that she’s accepted that they will not have children and that she was too old to start now.”

               Cullen didn’t say anything.  He felt sorry for Mia that her first love was unrequited, and that she and Ben couldn’t have children, but he found that to be a poor excuse for Mia’s treatment of Ellana, and Annie as well.  “I don’t know about this anymore Rose.  Between the problems Ellana is having with the people in town, and Mia and now the pregnancy, I’m not sure if this is the best place for us. Maybe I should take her back to Skyhold for the time being.”

               “It’s not the safest time to travel, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  “More snow is coming soon.  I think you should take the rest of winter to think about it.  If you still want to go back, you should be able to before Ellana gets too big to travel.”

               “If we went back, would you come along?” asked Cullen.  “Or if we chose a different place?”

               “We’d have to talk about it,” said Rosalie.  “But I think so.  Patrick is excited to be doing something other than farming, and I have to admit, I think I could help a lot too.”

               “I guess we’ll talk about it again in the spring,” said Cullen.  “Come on, I want to make sure Ellana is feeling all right, and I have some letters to write.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Madame Vivienne,_

_Hoping this letter finds you well.  I know that we never spoke much, but since you and Ellana were friendly, I am sending this in hopes of some counsel, and possibly some help.  We have settled in South Reach, at least for the winter, and we have now found out that Ellana is with child.  We are both thrilled, but the local healer has some concerns, and is not very knowledgeable about elves, and when they are pregnant with a half-human child.  She had told Ellana that delivery could be challenging, even fatal for both her and the child and recommended that she end the pregnancy, which Ellana refuses to do._

_She has also been very ill- moreso than my sister, who is also pregnant- they are due about the same time.  Dorian provided some recommendations, and they have helped some, but Ellana continues to vomit often- to the point where she is starting to lose weight.  She is still plagued with phantom pains, and nightmares, among some other troubles we are having with the townspeople- but we are unable to leave until the winter season is over._

_If there is any advice you can provide, or if you have any healers that you could send, I would be in your debt.  I do not want to lose her- she is everything to me.  Please help if you can._

_Regards,_

_Cullen_

_........._

_Alistair,_

_Thank you for the deed to the land I wrote you about.  We have finished appraising the buildings and have made a list of supplies that we will need.  I’m reluctant to send the list however, because we have having some troubles here, and I am not certain we can stay.  When we first arrived at South Reach, we received a hero’s welcome, but that welcome seems to be wearing off- especially for Ellana.  She has had some trouble with the young men in town threatening her- one even assaulted her.  She is determined to stay for my sake and the sake of my family, but even my family has not been completely accepting of her._

_That’s unfair- only my oldest sister has been a problem.  The rest of my family, Rosalie, Bran and their families, and even Mia’s husband and his extended family have accepted her and welcomed her.  Mia, on the other hand, is not approving of our marriage and has made that fact very clear.  Ellana is pregnant, and is already having difficulties- we have consulted with Dorian Pavus, and I have sent a letter to Madame De Fer for counsel as well.  To be honest, I am anxious about Ellana and the baby- we’ve been told she will be in for a difficult time because of the baby’s heritage._

_I’m sorry to put all this on you, my friend.  I certainly don’t expect you to do anything about it- but I just wanted to keep you informed of the situation in case we are forced to leave this place.  If weather, and Ellana’s pregnancy permit, perhaps we will come to visit you._

_Yours,_

_Cullen_

_........._

_Bull,_

_Hoping things are well in Skyhold and that you in the boys are keeping out of trouble.  Or finding plenty of trouble.  Whichever makes you happy I guess.  I am hoping that if Cole is around that you could send him our way for a little while.  We may need his unique talents.  I was under the impression that he would be sticking around Skyhold with you lot, but if he’s moved on, let me know._

_Regards,_

_Cullen_

_………_

_Darlings,_

_Congratulations on your happy news!  I am sending some recipes for some concoctions I found in our library that should be tremendous help to our dear Ellana.  As soon as you have decided where you are settling, inform me immediately, and I will send my best healers to help attend you.  Master Pavus has written and told me that he plans to be there to help, but I’ll send some healers anyway, in case he is unable to get away._

_I have consulted with the healers here, and they do verify that there could be cause for concern over your child, but yours is certainly not the first, so I am not worried.  Do try to keep the stress down, but do not let her become helpless.  A little manual labor will not hurt her, and our girl is smart enough to know when to ask for help.  Give her the draughts and don’t fuss over her too much.  Normalcy is the key to a stress-free pregnancy, and I have the feeling she will not allow you to hover over her anyway._

_One note- I recommend trying not to give her the draught for the phantom pains unless she absolutely needs it, and minimal alcoholic beverages as well.  A little wine won’t hurt, and the pain medicine won’t either if given sparingly, but best not risk it, my dear.  If the arm hurts her, try elfroot, compresses and massage first.  If that doesn’t help, then give her the draught._

_Best of luck.  Do keep me informed of your whereabouts.  I’ll send a healer as soon as the roads in that dreadful land clear up._

_Best,_

_Vivienne_

_Cullen,_

_What the bloody hell do you mean someone assaulted Ellana?  If it weren’t for the fact that the roads between here and South Reach are a huge mess, I would be riding there immediately to deal with this situation.  I cannot let this stand, my friend.  I have worked hard in Denerim to clean up our Alienage and to give the Elves better treatment- if I can manage it here, the Savior of the world should have no trouble there.  Please keep me informed on the situation.  I suppose I can’t force people to accept her, but I can help you find a place that will._

_Congratulations on the baby!  Elissa and I have been trying for a while, and since she has found a cure for the Calling, we are hoping that we will have success soon.  Please keep us in your prayers on this- we can use all the help we can get.  Our advisors and Arl Eamon are driving me mad over the whole thing._

_I can have supplies sent wherever you need them at a moment’s notice- just say the word._

_Yours,_

_Alistair_

_Cullen,_

_When we find him, we’ll send him.  Squirrely little guy can be hard to catch sometimes.  Things are good here- a bit quiet for our tastes, but we have some more jobs coming up.  Kadan mentioned you are having some trouble.  Need me to get down there and bust some heads?_

_Bull_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

               “Ellana, Vivienne sent these recipes to help with your morning sickness,” said Cullen as he looked the papers over.  “I should go and pick up what we need.  Do you want to come along?”

               “No.” Ellana was curled up in bed, trying to keep her food down.  She felt the bed sink down next to her as Cullen came to sit. 

               “Love, maybe getting out of the house will help a little.  Vivienne said that you should try to keep active.”  Cullen ran his hand along her arm, trying to soothe her a little.  Cullen was growing increasingly worried at how sick she was, and he had breathed a sigh of relief when the letter from Vivienne came.  “You should probably see the healer anyway.  You haven’t seen her in a few weeks right?”

               Ellana groaned.  “I suppose you’re right.  I just hope I don’t heave all over someone’s shoes.  They already have enough to gossip about.”    She sat up and let Cullen hold her a moment before getting up to comb her hair.  “Thank you, Vhenan.”

               “I know it’s hard, Love,” said Cullen.  “Let’s just hope that these new recipes help.”

………

               Ellana turned as she heard someone call her name and smiled as Dottie came running up.  “I’ve been hoping to come see you, but with the weather and all…”

               “I know, Dottie,” said Ellana.  “This winter has been a challenge so far.  What brings you to town?”

               “Supplies, and Robert needed to go to the healer.  He’s been doing so much better.”  Dottie took Ellana’s hand in hers.  “We can’t thank you enough for the medicine you made for us.  It’s made a world of difference.  Robert was able to clear the snow away by himself, and he wasn’t even tired!”  Dottie’s exuberance made Ellana smile.  “What about you?” asked Dottie.  “Stocking up on supplies as well?”

               “I’m here to see the healer myself and stop at the Apothecary.”  She saw the look of concern come across Dottie’s face.  “It’s all right, Dottie.”  She looked around and saw no one standing near, and she leaned in.  “I’m pregnant.  Not many people know yet.  I have been having a lot of trouble with vomiting.”

               “Oh- congratulations!  On the baby part of course, not on the vomiting part,” said Dottie as she hugged Ellana.  “I won’t tell anyone- except Robert if that is all right.”  Ellana nodded. “I was lucky that I never got very sick.  If you need anything- you let us know right away.  Come on; I’ll walk with you.” 

               When they entered the healer’s office, Robert was just coming out of the examination room, the disgruntled healer coming out behind him.  “My lungs are almost entirely clear,” said Robert, smiling.  Dottie threw her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly.

               “Yes, there is a remarkable improvement,” said Becky.  She looked at Ellana.  “I’m told you gave him something to take.  I wish you would have talked to me first- mixing medicines could have had a disastrous effect.”

               “But I wasn’t taking anything,” said Robert.  “You told me there was nothing more you could do.”

               “Be that as it may, I’m the healer in this town.”  She looked at Ellana again.  “I’ll thank you to keep your diagnosis to yourself.”

               “I’m sorry,” said Ellana.  “I didn’t mean to interfere.  I’d seen this before- almost an entire town down with the same thing.  Our apothecary had come up with this, and I thought I would offer it since there didn’t seem to be any other chance.”

               The healer nodded curtly and motioned for Ellana to enter the exam room.  She said goodbye to Robert and Dottie and went to sit on the table and wait for the healer.

               “Now, how are you doing?” asked Becky as she had Ellana lay down.

               “Not well,” said Ellana.  “I’m still vomiting a lot. I can’t seem to stop.  I tried all the remedies you recommended.”

               “You do seem to have lost some weight,” said the healer.  “That’s not good.”  She prodded Ellana’s belly a little.  “Any other pain?”  Ellana shook her head.  “Well, give it a bit longer- it should go away.”  She helped Ellana sit up.  “I’ll be honest.  I think you should consider ending this pregnancy.  Another month and it will be too late.  You are still sick; you are losing weight when you should be gaining, and you already are showing a little.  That shouldn’t be happening yet.  I wouldn’t recommend it if I had a better solution.”

               “I appreciate your concern,” said Ellana, “but I’m keeping the baby.” 

               Becky pressed her lips together as if to keep from arguing. “I want to see you next week then,” she finally said.  “Let’s hope this vomiting clears up by then.”  Ellana nodded and got up to leave. 

               “I’m sorry about not talking to you about Robert,” she said.  “I meant no harm.”  The healer nodded and accepted coin from Ellana for the visit.

               After stopping for their supplies, Cullen and Ellana headed for home.  “You’re quiet again, Love,” said Cullen. 

               “She’s mad at me for interfering with Robert,” said Ellana.  “And she still wants me to end the pregnancy.  She didn’t seem very happy when I said no.”

               “Robert's mostly recovered?” asked Cullen.  Ellana nodded. “Then what is she so upset about?  She had already given up, and you happened to have experience with the illness.  You’d think she’d be taking notes and asking questions.”  He shook his head, not liking the situation.  “If there were another healer in town, I’d send you there instead.  But we have to take what we can get until Dorian or Vivienne’s people come.  Did you tell her about Vivienne’s recommendations?”  

               “No,” said Ellana.  “I figured I pissed her off enough for one day.”

               “I have a feeling that was a wise idea,” said Cullen. 

………

               Ellana spent the rest of the day working on the recipes Vivienne had sent her and felt better almost immediately after taking the first one.  “I almost feel like eating a little,” she said to Cullen, who smiled and put the kettle on for some tea and got her some crackers and bread and butter.  When she awoke the next morning and didn’t have to scramble for the pot right away, she felt encouraged, and Cullen felt relieved.   He still was just enjoying the fact that he could lay in bed with his wife without worrying about someone pounding on the door, or having to get up to take care of his daily duties.  After years of getting up before the sun, he still awoke early as a habit, but instead of getting up and dressed, he used the time to hold Ellana, often ending up making love before getting up for the day.  It had been a while since she kept getting sick, but this morning was different, and Ellana wanted to show him how much she missed him.  After a very satisfying time together, she got up to make breakfast and enjoyed a leisurely morning that felt well-earned by the both of them. 

………

               Rosalie grinned when she opened the door to find Ellana.  “Ellana! Are you feeling better?” she asked excitedly.

               “Yes, much,” said Ellana.  “My friend Vivienne sent some recipes from the College of Magi that have helped a lot.”  It felt good to get outside again, even if it was cold.  “I just came to see how you were.”

               “I’m fine.  I feel good,” said Rosalie.  “I’ve just been working on some baby things.”  She took out her basket to show the little shirts she’d been working on.  “Mia has been helping me a little- she’s good at straight stitching.”  She folded the shirts after Ellana had admired them.  “I guess Cullen told you what happened with Mia?”

               “He did,” said Ellana.  “I wish things were different, and I know Cullen does too.”

               “Is he still thinking about leaving South Reach?” asked Rosalie.

               “I think so.  I know he wrote to Alistair about it.  Alistair said he would help us wherever we go.  He’s been a good friend.”  Ellana smiled, thinking of Alistair and Elissa and the good times they had in Denerim after the war.  “I’m reluctant to leave though.  I know that you said that you would come with us, but I think about Bran and Nicky, and even Ben’s family.  I don’t want to leave them behind if we don’t have to.”

               “I don’t want to leave either,” said Rosalie. “I keep hoping Mia will come around, but I just don’t know if it will happen.  I think we will end up having a better life if we go with you though.  Patrick will have work he loves, and I will too.  Our children will grow up together.”  Rosalie sighed.  “I guess we’ll just take things as they come.”

               “Don’t give up hope yet,” said Ellana.  “Maybe in the spring, people will have better things to do than gossip about me.  By the time fields are planted, I’ll be old news.”  She hoped so anyway.  Shaking her head, she changed the subject.  “I have to go to the healer tomorrow.  Are you going too?”

               “I suppose I should,” said Rosalie.  “Is Cullen going?”  Ellana nodded.  “Patrick will probably go too.  He pretends to be laid back about it all, but I know he’s so excited about the baby that he can barely stand it.  We’ve been trying a long time.”  She elbowed Ellana.  “Maybe the Maker made us wait until you came along.”

               Ellana laughed.  “Maybe.  I’m glad we’re going through this together.  We’ll always have a sympathetic ear when the husbands give up on us.”  She looked at the clock.  “I should get back.  Tomorrow after breakfast then?”

               “Wouldn’t miss it,” smiled Rosalie.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

               Ellana sat on the examination table in the healer’s office the next day.  “Have you been vomiting anymore?” asked Becky.

               “No- I’ve been a lot better since our last visit,” said Ellana, relieved to have good news finally.  The healer pursed her lips again.  Ellana hesitated before pulling the recipes from her pocket.  “My friend, Madame De Fer of the College of Magi sent me these recipes from the library at the college.  This one, in particular, has been beneficial for nausea.  This one has been good too- it promotes good health for both the baby and me.  I thought you might like to have these for other patients?”

               Becky took the papers and gave them a cursory glance.  “I’ll look into it.  I suppose it’s always good to have different remedies on hand.”  She looked at Ellana again after feeling her belly.  “You’re already larger than you should be.  Have you had any pain?” she asked.  Ellana shook her head.  “Well, I think to be on the safe side, you should limit your activity.  You don’t have to be in bed all the time, but you shouldn’t be walking all over the place either.  Try to stick around the house more- so if you need anything, you send your husband to get it. Of course, you can come in for your appointments, but that should be the only reason.” She hesitated for a moment.  “No intercourse either.  I don’t want to risk your waters getting ruptured too early.”

               Ellana looked at the healer, confused, but didn’t want to argue.  Vivienne had told them in her letter that she should remain active, and certainly never said anything about no sex.  She thanked the healer and paid her for her services before leaving.

………

               “You’re awfully quiet again, Love,” said Cullen.  “What did Becky say?”  They had arrived at home and Rosalie had gone home, leaving the two of them alone.  Rosalie’s appointment had gone much better than Ellana’s had- Ellana was happy that Rosalie’s pregnancy was going so well, but the feelings she had were overshadowed by her own examination and the news she had received.

               “She says I’m getting too big too fast, and that I should limit my activity- no more coming to town unless it’s for my appointments,” said Ellana.  “I’m supposed to send you to town if I need anything.”

               Cullen frowned. “But Vivienne said…” He stopped for a moment.  “Did you tell Becky what she said?”

               “No,” said Ellana.  “She made it pretty clear that she was still sore about what happened with Robert, and she didn’t seem all that pleased when I gave her the recipes either.”  She hesitated. “She also said no more sex.”

               “What?” asked Cullen.  “How will that help anything?”

               “She said she doesn’t want to risk my water breaking early,” said Ellana.  “I don’t know, Cullen.”

               “Are you thinking she’s yanking you around?” asked Cullen.  He walked over to pull Ellana into his arms.

               “Maybe,” said Ellana.  “I don’t want to think that.  Healers take oaths to do no harm, and they have to build their reputations on trust.  They can’t do that if they are deliberately misleading people and scaring them.”

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  “But if you’re the only healer in town, people have to trust you, no?”  Ellana was quiet.  “I think I would rather take Vivienne’s advice for now.  She has the best healers does she not?”

               “Probably,” said Ellana with a sigh.  “I’ll write to her.”  She looked down at herself.  “Am I too big?”

               “Love, you’re only three months or so- you’re no larger than Rosalie,” said Cullen, putting a hand on her belly.  “She already said that she doesn’t have much experience with elves.  Maybe she’s just being overcautious, but I think you’re fine.”  He took her by the hand and started pulling her into the bedroom. “Come here,” he said, “let’s go break the healer’s orders…”

………

               _Darling,_

_I was so glad to receive your letter and to hear that the recipes I’ve sent have helped.  I do have some excellent healers here, and they are practically fighting each other to come and attend you when you are ready.  I have spoken to them regarding the questions you asked, and everyone agrees that your town healer is a foolish woman._

_Please do continue to be active, and do not be afraid to love your husband.  That issue may have to be revisited in the future- but not until you get much closer to your time.  By then, one of my people will be there with you and will be able to advise you._

_In fact, I have the perfect person in mind.  If you do not object to my overstepping, I have a young woman here- an elf, who is also well versed in lyrium addiction.  I remember you were looking for help for your Templar clinic, and she would be perfect.  If you would like, I will send her to Denerim for the time being, so she is close by, but can find ways to keep busy.  I understand that King Alistair is looking for some help in his Alienage for a while.  Please write soon, my dears._

_Vivienne_

………

               “Good morning Cullen,” said Marella.  “Where’s Ellana?”

               “She’s at home,” said Cullen.  “Rosalie is over, and they are working on some project.  They sent me to town to pick up some thread.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “I think they kicked me out of the house for a while.”

               “How is Rosalie?” asked Marella.  Rosalie and Patrick had finally announced their pregnancy when she was four months along, and everyone was delighted for them.  Ellana and Cullen had chosen to keep their pregnancy under wraps for a while longer yet, and as far as he knew, Rosalie had managed to keep the secret and Mia hadn’t said anything either.  He didn’t think Mia would, given her feelings on the situation, but he had worried for a while.

               “She’s well,” said Cullen.  “Sewing up a storm, and Patrick has been working on baby furniture while he has the time.  Another month and we should be able to start working on the buildings for the Clinic.”

               “How exciting for everyone!” said Marella.

               “I’m anxious to get started,” said Cullen.  “This project has been a long time planning.  I’ll be headed to Denerim next week to see King Alistair about it.”  He looked around the square- it was warm for that time of year, and people were out socializing and taking advantage of the good weather.  He could see people looking in their direction and talking to each other, and he frowned in concern. 

               “Oh?” asked Marella. “Is Ellana going with you?”

               “No,” said Cullen.  “She’s working on some draughts for the Clinic, and they are kind of fussy and need to steep for just the right amount of time.  She figured she’d work on that while I was out of the way.  That way, she can spread her work out on the table and other counters without me getting tetchy about it.”

               “Don’t like clutter I take it?” Marella smiled up at him teasingly.

               “I’ve never been one for clutter- neither is Ellana.  But for this, she can’t help but spread out a little- and it’s a small cottage,” said Cullen.  “When I told her I would be going to Denerim, she jumped at the chance to work on this project of hers.  She said it would be a perfect time.”

               “Well, if she needs help or company, let me know,” said Marella.  “I don’t mind a few bottles lying around.”  Cullen nodded.  “Come on, Cullen- why don’t you come get a coffee before you go?”

               “No thank you,” said Cullen.  “Rosalie is already going to be cross with me for taking so long. She’s a little…moody right now.”  Marella laughed.  Cullen said his goodbyes and headed towards his horse.  Marella watched him leave and then slipped into the healer’s office for a chat.

………

               “Now that Cullen is gone,” said Rosalie, “how have things been going in town?”

               Ellana didn’t answer right away.  She had only been going to town to see the healer- not because she was respecting her orders, but because she was uncomfortable otherwise.  “I wish I could say it was better,” said Ellana.  “It’s like they think I don’t understand them when they talk about me- they’ve gotten a little brazen about it.”  She sighed.  “I thought it would die down after a while, but that doesn’t seem to be happening.”

               “I’m sorry, Ellana,” said Rosalie.  She was embarrassed at the treatment Ellana was receiving by the people of her town.  “Maybe you should go to Denerim with Cullen next week- get away for a while.”

               “I want to work on these draughts though,” said Ellana.  “The one especially- it’s probably going to be very useful, and I want to make sure I’m really good at making it- we’ll need a lot of it, and I don’t want anyone going without because I messed up a batch.  Cullen being gone gives me room to work.”

               “I know you can take care of yourself,” said Rosalie, “but I worry about you being here by yourself all the time.”

               “Well then come visit when you can,” said Ellana, smiling.  “I feel fine, so I’m not worried about the baby at the moment.  I don’t know how much longer I can go before I announce it.  I’m beginning to show in spite of my baggier clothes.”  She looked at the baby clothes they were working on.  “It will be a little strange- Cullen and I haven’t been apart since I defeated Corypheus.  After that was over, he always went with me everywhere.”  She smiled at the memory.  Cullen had refused to let her out of his sight again, even accompanying her to Orlais when it was needed.  Sometimes he claimed it was because he had been cooped up at Skyhold during the war, but Ellana knew that it had taken every ounce of control to watch her leave all the time, not knowing what could happen to her.  Leliana told her later that when she and her companions had headed to the final battle, Cullen went into the chapel and didn’t leave until the horns signaling her return had started blowing. 

               When the anchor had started flaring up and causing her pain, he kept a stiff upper lip, but she knew that he was scared.  She was too- and like Cullen, she tried not to show it- tried not to cause him any more worry than he already had.  He had always been her strength, even when she knew he didn’t feel very strong, and she had returned the favor by helping care for him during the worst of his lyrium withdrawals.  For a time, they had taken a turn for the worse after the war had ended- Ellana supposed that having time to breathe, and the constant strain of the war had weakened him more than they thought.  She made his recovery her priority, sometimes canceling meetings with dignitaries in order to take care of him. Slowly, with the help of Adan, Dorian and Vivienne, and even Cole, she was able to get him through the worst of his withdrawals, and she found herself watching the other Templars that had joined the Inquisition throughout the many months.  After a while, she suggested that they start a place for Templars to come to break their addiction and find a new life- a suggestion that Cullen had agreed to immediately.

               “He’ll be gone for a little over a week?” asked Rosalie.  “Patrick was thinking about going along.”

               “That might not be a bad idea,” said Ellana.  “Cullen can handle himself, but I’d rather he not take the trip alone.  We can talk about it when he gets back.”

               “Speaking of, where is he?” asked Rosalie. “He should have been back with that thread by now.”  She looked down at her sewing.  “I should have asked him to pick me up some chocolates.  I really want some right now.”

………

               A week later, Cullen and Patrick had departed for Denerim and Ellana was on her way to town to see the healer.  Cullen had left Maximus behind, wanting to feel more secure in leaving, knowing that there was at least some company in the cottage for Ellana when Rosalie couldn’t be there.  Her visit with the healer went surprisingly well- Ellana had chosen not to let on that she was still working around the house…among other things, and the healer was none the wiser.  After her visit was done, she headed home to make some dinner and indulge in reading a book before bed. 

               When they arrived at the cottage, Maximus trotted around nervously, as if something was bothering him, but Ellana saw nothing out of order and patted him to calm him down.  She thought it was odd, but figured that maybe he was upset that Cullen wasn’t home and reminded him that he would be back before long.  She looked up to see her crystal light up and grabbed it.  “Hello Dorian,” she said, smiling.  She hadn’t talked to him in a while.

               “Darling,” said Dorian.  “How’s my favorite mother-to-be?”

               “Fine,” said Ellana.  “Cullen left for Denerim today- he’ll be gone until next week sometime.  I’m going to spend the week working on those lyrium draughts.”

               “Well, you sure know how to have fun,” said Dorian.  “I suppose you’re still having some trouble with the locals?”

               “Some,” said Ellana.  “I only go into town when I need to, but the gossip and stories are getting worse.”

               “Darling, maybe you should find somewhere else to live,” said Dorian.  “I don’t like this- something feels off.  You need less stress in your life, now more than ever.”

               “It won’t be long before we’re living on the land,” said Ellana. “I’ll have plenty of company there- the townspeople will forget eventually.  Plus I’ll have the baby- I’ll have enough to occupy me.” 

               “Speaking of,” said Dorian.  “I’m still coming down there for the birth.  I understand Vivienne sent a healer to Denerim to stay until it’s close to your time, but I want to be there too.”

               “I would feel better if you were,” said Ellana.  “I know Cullen is still worried.  I’ve been feeling good- but it’s a little overwhelming.”

               “I know,” said Dorian.  “I should go- I’ll call soon.”  They said their goodbyes, and Ellana put the crystal down, glad know that her friend would be coming to see her, and wishing it was sooner.  
………

               Ellana spent the next few days preparing the draughts she was working on and visiting with Rosalie, and with Dottie and Robert as well.  After spending a nice morning with Rosalie making up outlandish baby names, she looked at the clock.  “I should go- I have the next stages to prepare for- the amrita should be thoroughly stewed by now.” She patted Rosalie’s belly. “Goodbye, little Hortensia…”

               Rosalie groaned.  “Please don’t tell Patrick that one.  He’ll probably like it.”  She hugged Ellana and walked her to the door. Arriving at home, she looked at the stewing ingredients and reached for the jars of dried felendaris and witherstalk and frowned when she opened the empty containers.  She could have sworn that she had stocked up on those last week- and she hadn’t needed them for anything else.  Huffing in frustration, she put her cloak on, making sure she had a dagger hidden inside and whistled to Maximus before heading to town.

………

               “Clary, I need more felandaris and witherstalk,” she told the Apothecary. 

               “Didn’t you get some of this last week?” asked Clary.  “What are you making?”

               “That’s just it,” said Ellana.  “I haven’t made anything with it yet, but the jars are empty.  Maybe Cullen knocked them over and forgot to tell me, or something.  All I know, is I need more right now- the rest of the draught is ready for the next step.”  Ellana had shared her notes with Clary, who while not as talented as Adan, was very knowledgeable and always had good advice.  Ellana enjoyed talking to Clary- who probably was the kindest of anyone in town, aside from the proprietor of the General Store.

               Clary wrapped up her purchases and watched Ellana put them in her pack.  “Make sure you bring in the final result-I’d like to see it.”

               “I’ll do that,” said Ellana.  “It should be ready in a few days.”  She turned and left the shop, whistling to Maximus again.  He didn’t come running, and Ellana looked around in concern.  “Max?” she called.  She saw some pawprints leading towards the back of the Apothecary’s shop and followed them- thinking he was off sniffing around behind the building.  She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, but stopped, looking closer.  Maximus was laying down, but it didn’t look natural.  “Max?”  She reached out to touch him but was stopped by strong arms going around her and a cloth being forced over her nose and mouth.  Ellana struggled until everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many, many apologies for the wait. I kind of lost my muse on this story, and had trouble finishing it and being happy with it. I have now finished the story and will post as much as my lack of sleep allows tonight.

                She came to in the back of a wagon that was traveling over rough terrain.  Lying still, she could feel that she hadn’t been bound by anything, but her cloak was gone.  That meant her dagger was gone too.  There was a bitter taste in her mouth, and she coughed and spat, trying to rid herself of the flavor.  “She’s awake,” she heard a man say. 

                “We’re far enough out,” said another voice.  “Come on- this is risky enough without getting lost in the dark as well.”  Ellana looked through barely open eyes- the men who had tried to intimidate her on her first trip to town were in the wagon with her.  The one who had hit her was driving the wagon.  “Let’s get this over with.  Alice promised to go the pub with me tonight if I did this.  I don’t want to be late.”  They stopped the wagon, and all the men got out, one of them pulling Ellana roughly along with them and bracing her arms behind her. 

                Victor, the driver, advanced on her with a bottle.  “We’ve already given you one dose, _your worship,_ ” he sneered.  “We’re not going to kill you.  We’re just going to give you another dose of this and let you on your way.”  He slapped Ellana across the face, but she barely felt it.  She looked around in confusion, feeling the heaviness in her limbs and panicking at the cramping she was feeling in her belly.  “This won’t kill you either.  It’ll just take care of your little problem.”   He grabbed her face and forced her mouth open, pouring the rest of the contents of the bottle in her mouth before forcing her mouth closed and making her swallow.  “I told you that you had one chance to leave- we don’t need any knife-eared whores around here- Inquisitor be damned.  We’ve taken care of your half-breed brat that you and your poor excuse for a Templar spawned. If you happen to freeze to death before you’re found, that’s not our problem.  Our conscience is clean.” 

                Ellana could feel the liquid taking effect and with a surge of anger, reared back and butted the back of her head against the nose of the man holding her.  She felt his nose crunch as her head connected and he let her go.  In spite of the heaviness of her limbs, she surged forward to attack Victor, kneeing him in the balls as hard as she could before grabbing him by the back of the neck and slamming his face into the side of the wagon.  The rest of the men caught her and held her down as Victor went down, holding his crotch and swearing.  “Fucking bitch!” he wheezed.  He got up and went after her.

                “No Vic,” said one of the other men.  “We were told not to kill her ourselves.  She wants her to suffer a while.”  Vic staggered over into the back of the wagon and crawled in, the man with the broken nose crawling in after him.  The rest of the men got onto the wagon and drove off, leaving Ellana alone in the snow.

                She watched dumbly as the wagon drove off, whatever they had given her was in full effect, leaving her confused and flashing back to the avalanche that destroyed Haven.  Shivering, she got up and looked around, recognizing no landmarks and unable to tell what direction anything was.  “Have to find them,” she muttered as she looked around.  Hallucinating, she saw a fiery arrow in the distance, leading her to her people, and she staggered to follow.

………

                “Ellana?” Rosalie knocked at the door the next morning and waited.  No answer.  She opened the door and came in, looking around, checking the bedroom and then going out to the barn.  She could see that Balak had not been tended to, which was odd, as much as Ellana doted on that Elk.  Going back into the house, she noticed the pot of stewed leaves sitting on the stove, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell.  “Something’s not right,” she said.  “This should have been taken care of yesterday.”  Rosalie looked around again and saw the two empty jars sitting on the table.  Frowning, she left the cottage and got back on her horse, heading into town.

                “Clary, did Ellana come in here yesterday?” asked Rosalie. 

                Clary looked up at Rosalie, seeing how agitated she was.  “Yes, she was out of a few things she needed for that lyrium draught.  I packed up what she needed and we talked for a few minutes before she left. That was around lunchtime yesterday, I guess.  Why?”

                Rosalie shook her head.  “She’s not home- and whatever was stewing has gone bad.  I don’t think she made it home.  Damn it.  She should have gone to Denerim with Cullen.” She left the apothecary and looked around the village square, not sure what to do next.  A paw print caught her eye and she started walking toward it- the tracks were faint and trampled over, so it was hard to see where they went.  Rosalie stopped dead when she heard a whimper come from behind the building.  “Maximus,” she breathed as she ran towards him.  Kneeling down, she felt him to see if she could find what was wrong.  She could feel his eyes on her, and he whimpered again.  “Oh, Maximus, hold on.”  She got up and ran into the shop.  “Clary, come quick- it’s Max- Cullen’s Mabari.”

                “Oh Maker,” said Clary as she looked down at the dog.  “I don’t know anything about dogs.  I don’t know if the healer does either.”

                “Clary- this has to mean that something has happened to Ellana,” said Rosalie.  “There’s no way she would leave him like this- look at the ground- it’s all trampled.”

                “You go ring the town bell,” said Clary.  “I’ll get someone to help with Max- we’ll get him inside at least.” 

                Rosalie hurried into the square and started ringing the bell as loudly as she could.  Anyone who was in town came running, including the Arl, and they all waited for Rosalie to speak.  “Everyone!” Rosalie cried.  “I think something has happened to Ellana.  I just found her Mabari over behind the apothecary shop and it looks like there were signs of a struggle.  Did anyone see anything yesterday?” Everyone looked at each other, but no one volunteered any information.  “We need to find her.  A few months ago, she was attacked and she had a flashback from the war that debilitated her.  We were lucky that Max had stayed with her and Cullen was able to find her.  This time, Max can’t help, Cullen is in Denerim… and Ellana is pregnant- and it’s been a risky one already.  We have to find her.”

                She watched in disbelief as most of the people in the crowd didn’t move.  “Maybe she left,” said one person.  “I’ve heard the babe isn’t the Commander’s- maybe she ran off with whoever the father is,” said another.  “Marella said she was going to Denerim too- maybe Rutherford has seen the light and left the elf.”  Rosalie sat, stunned at what she was hearing.  Every rumor that had even seen the littlest light of day was coming out now- the name calling, the speculations over her actions in the war, and her marriage to Cullen. 

                “How can you all say these things?” asked Rosalie angrily.  “None of you have ever even talked to her- or anyone close to her.  Ellana saved you all from a fate worse than death, sacrificing her arm, and almost losing her sanity- she’s never asked for anything for herself.  For over a year, she traveled from land to land- forests, deserts, wastelands, mountains- suffering through the heat and cold, all to keep this world safe.  And this is how you repay her?  Spreading rumors and gossip-mongering?  You should all be on your knees before her, thanking her for your very lives.”

                The Arl came forward.  “I don’t know how these rumors started,” he said gravely, “and we don’t have time to get to the bottom of this right now.  We need to find her, and make sure she is safe.  It would be a poor repayment of not only her service but of Commander Rutherford’s as well if something happens to her and their child.  Group up into search parties immediately and start looking.”  The Arl turned to Rosalie.  “Get Maximus over to my stablemaster.  He has experience with Mabari hounds and should be able to help.  I don’t want you searching in your condition, my dear.”

                “I have to do something,” said Rosalie, crying.  “She’s my sister- we’re supposed to have our babies on the same day and raise them together.”  The Arl took the crying woman into his arms.

                “We’ll find her,” he said reassuringly.  “Can you get word to the Commander?  I have a raven that is available.” Rosalie brushed her tears away and nodded.

………

                _Cullen,_

_You need to come home right now.  Ellana has gone missing and Maximus has been hurt in some way- I’m not sure how.  I don’t know how long she has been gone, but the last time anyone saw her was lunchtime yesterday when she went to Clary’s for some herbs.  The Arl has his stablemaster looking after Maximus and has organized search parties- but things are terribly wrong here.  I don’t want to say anything more until you are here, but for Maker’s sake Cullen, please get here as quickly as you can._

_Rosalie_

_………_

The town bell, which could be heard for miles on such a clear day, caught the attention of Mia and Ben, and also Robert and Dottie as well as others living on outlying farms.  They all came into town and were also organized to search by the Arl.  Robert, Dottie, and Ben immediately went to help, while Mia approached Rosalie.  “Ellana’s missing?” Mia asked her.  Rosalie nodded tearfully but stopped when she saw a flash of triumph on Mia’s face. 

                “What do you know, Mia?” demanded Rosalie. 

                “I don’t know anything.  Maybe she left to be with her clan again,” replied Mia. 

                Rosalie looked at her closely.  “I don’t have the time or energy to deal with this right now,” she hissed at her older sister.  “I hope for your sake that you are telling the truth because if Cullen finds out otherwise, there is no telling what will happen.”  She turned her back on Mia and walked away.

………

                Cullen and Alistair were sitting in the library arguing good-naturedly over a game of chess as Elissa shook her head at the pair.  “You can’t move that there, Alistair,” said Cullen.  “That’s not how a rook moves.”

                “King’s rules,” said Alistair.  “And I want to move the little castle over here. That way, I can block your horsey.”

                “It’s a knight, Alistair,” said Cullen, rubbing his eyes.  They had spent the previous day arranging for the supplies that they needed for the land and looking into hiring a few more workers for the Clinic.  Alistair had also taken Cullen to meet the Elven healer that Vivienne had sent.  The day had been very productive, allowing for a day of leisure before heading back. Patrick had gone to look at Mabari puppies, thinking of bringing one back for Rosalie. 

                “Ser,” Cullen heard from behind him.  “A raven just arrived for you,” a messenger came forward with a letter and handed it to him.  Cullen nodded in thanks and frowned at the front of the envelope.  _Cullen Rutherford. Urgent._ He ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter, paling as he read Rosalie’s note. 

                “Maker preserve us all, I have to go,” said Cullen.

                “What is it?” asked Elissa.  “Cullen, talk to us-  can we help?”

                Cullen handed the letter to her and started pacing.

                “Ellana has gone missing and their Mabari has been hurt, or poisoned.  There’s more to it- but I don’t know what,” said Elissa.

                “I’m going to get my things,” said Cullen. “If you could send for Patrick and tell him what’s happening, I would appreciate it.  I want to leave immediately.”

                “We’re going with you,” said Elissa.

                Cullen stopped.  “What? You don’t need to do that.  This is my problem.”

                Alistair stood up.  “Cullen, I told you in my last letter that I was not happy with what you had written me.  I cannot let this poor treatment of the woman who saved the world stand.  She is our friend too. Elissa is quite right- we’re going with you.”

                “With all due respect,” said Cullen.  “I’m leaving as soon as I can get Thane ready to go.  A royal carriage is too slow.”

                “Then we won’t take one,” said Elissa.  “We can both ride.  We’re with the Commander of the Inquisition, so it’s not like we’re unprotected.  And we can still fight, you know.  No more arguments.  Get your things- we’ll meet you at the stables.”

………

                Ellana staggered into the snow, trying to keep going. Whatever they had given her was strong and was not wearing off and it kept her in a constant state of pain and confusion.  She looked down at her missing arm, which was cramping painfully, not remembering how it got that way.  She shivered and looked around again.  Was this Haven?  Where did her people go?  She staggered along in the unbroken snow, looking for the fires that would help her find her way.

………

                Cullen kept up a harsh pace as they raced towards South Reach- Patrick, Elissa, Alistair and Danyri, the mage sent by Vivienne only a few beats behind.  Cullen had asked the mage to come, not knowing what he would find when they reached the town and based on Rosalie’s letter, he wasn’t sure who they could and couldn’t trust anymore.  Patrick was worried for Ellana too- but he was also worried for Rose.  He knew that she would take this hard and see this as her fault- even though Cullen already said he didn’t blame her.  It was a shock when Cullen pulled up abruptly as a young man appeared before them.  “Cole!” Cullen cried.  “Thank the Maker.”

                “The Iron Bull sent me,” said Cole.  “He said you needed my help.”

                Cullen slid off his horse and walked to the young man.  “Ellana is missing.  We don’t know what happened- or if she’s hurt, or…” Cullen stopped abruptly, refusing to think of any other scenarios that did not return her to him alive.  “Can you help?”

                Humming to himself, Cole looked off into the distance, turning a slow circle.  He muttered a little as he circled.  “Haven, pain, where are the fires?” He finally stopped and pointed.  “There,” he said.  “Head in that direction.  I’ll go to her.”

                He disappeared as Cullen mounted Thane again.  “I’ll explain later- let’s go,” he said.

………

                Ellana stumbled in the snow, falling to her knees as she shivered in the cold.  She struggled to stand again, taking a few more steps before falling again.  The pain was overwhelming in spite of the numbness of the cold setting in.  She tried to stand again, but her exhausted body would not allow it, and she sank deeper into the snow.  “Cullen…” she whispered.  “Can’t find you…” she trailed off, closing her eyes in defeat.

                “Ellana,” she heard.  She felt light hands on her forehead and she opened her eyes.

                “Cole?” she whispered.  She tried to reach a shaking hand to him, trying to touch him.  “I’m lost- where’s Haven?”

                Cole gathered her in his arms as best he could.  “I’m here to help,” he said to her.  He held her as tightly as he could, trying to warm her as he waited for Cullen to arrive.

………

                Cullen could see the tracks in the snow and he nudged Thane to move faster.  He knew he was well ahead of the others thanks to his loyal horse, but he couldn’t take the time to wait.  Even though it wasn’t snowing anymore, it was still very cold and he knew that Ellana had been out in it all night, if not longer.  Thanking the Maker that Denerim was a little less than a days ride away- he didn’t know what he would have done if he had gone further away.  Way ahead in the distance, he could see some dark shapes against the snow and pushed Thane even faster.

                Relief turned to fear as he saw Cole cradling Ellana to him, her lips blue with cold.  “I tried to keep her awake,” said Cole. Cullen slid off Thane and ran to the pair, taking Ellana into his arms. 

                “Ellana, Love,” he said, cradling her to him.  “Come on, stay with me.”  She didn’t wake, but she was breathing, and very cold.  He heard horses coming to a halt behind him and Danyri was by his side in an instant, looking over Ellana as best as she could.  “Hypothermia, maybe a fractured cheekbone.”  She looked closer at Ellana, smelling her breath and scraping something off of Ellana’s clothes and looking at it closely.  She smelled it and took a tentative taste.  “Oh…” she breathed.  Danyri felt Ellana’s stomach, watching her guard against the pain and put her hand up her skirt to feel underneath.  “No bleeding- that’s good,” she muttered to herself.  She looked at Cullen.  “Mount up,” she ordered him.  “I’ll have someone lift her to you- wrap her in your coat as best you can, and then we need to make haste.  Move her very gently.” 

                Alistair scrambled off his horse and helped Cole with Ellana while Cullen mounted up.  After they got Ellana into Cullen’s lap, he wrapped his coat around her, trying to keep her against him as best he could.  He looked up to see Alistair holding out his cloak and nodded his thanks as Alistair wrapped it around Ellana.  “I can manage until we get to South Reach.”

                Frowning, Cullen looked his surroundings.  They were closer to South Reach then Denerim but seriously considered taking her back to Denerim instead.  He knew they needed to get somewhere quickly though, and decided that South Reach and their warm little cottage was their best bet.  “How did she get out this far- with no cloak?”

                “Are we far from South Reach?” asked Elissa. 

                “Far enough,” said Cullen.  “I can’t see her coming out here on purpose- not in this weather- how did she get out here?” he asked.

                “A question for when we get home,” said Patrick.  “Come on- let’s get her somewhere safe.”

………

                They arrived at the cottage, Alistair carrying Ellana into the bedroom and laying her on the bed while Danyri looked around the kitchen at the herbs that were there.  “Commander…” she said, hesitating a little.  “go undress your wife and yourself and get into bed with her.  We need to warm her as soon as we can, and body heat is the best way to do it.”  Elissa took Cullen’s arm and led him into the bedroom and helped him undress Ellana. 

               Patrick watched for a few minutes before getting up.  “I’m going to town to let everyone know she’s been found and to get Rose.  I’m sure she’s hysterical.” He looked at the closed door.  “Tell Cullen I’ll check on Max for him too.”  Alistair nodded and Patrick left. 

              Elissa came out of the bedroom.  “Cullen is undressing now.  She’s shivering badly, and her fingers, toes and lips are blue.”

               Danyri nodded.  “I expected worse.  Your Highness, could you please make some tea for everyone with these ingredients and sweeten it with a little sugar?” Elissa got to work as Danyri headed into the bedroom.  Cullen and Ellana were under the covers, and he was gently rubbing her arms and talking to her quietly.  “That’s right Commander- we need to keep her circulation up.” 

              “You can call me Cullen.  I’m not the Commander anymore,” he said as he looked at his wife.  “Is she going to be all right?”

              “I don’t know,” said Danyri.  “I’ll be able to tell more after she warms up.  I have Queen Elissa making tea, and I’ve already prepared her pain draught.  Madame De Fer told me about it, and about her advice on its use.  I think she’s going to need it.”

                “The baby?” asked Cullen.  He couldn’t bring himself to say anymore.  She was so cold still, shivering and he couldn’t tell if she knew where she was or not.  She had remained unresponsive since Cole had found her, and Cullen was more afraid now than he ever was sending her out on missions during the war.  “Why did you feel for bleeding?”

              “I can’t say for certain,” said Danyri.  “She’s been fed a potion- one I haven’t seen in a long time.”  She hesitated.  “It’s…meant to stop a pregnancy.”  She tried to reassure Cullen when she saw the look on his face.  “I’m not positive it’s the potion, but it smells and tastes like it- and given that she is pregnant, I’d wager that it’s the potion I’m thinking of.”

            Cullen sputtered as he continued to warm Ellana.  “Is…did it work?” He looked at Ellana anxiously, remembering the last loss- the pain and the bleeding she went through.  He couldn’t let that happen to her again.

           “It doesn’t look like it,” said Danyri.  “Whoever thought that would work doesn’t know much about pregnancy, or potions.  This one is only effective within the first two months.  Ellana is a little over four months along?” she asked.  Cullen nodded.  “She’s not bleeding.  I can feel some cramping in the area, but I don’t know if it’s because of the potion, or the cold, or whatever else.  I probably won’t until she wakes and can talk- if she can remember what happened.”  She looked at the shivering woman.  “I’ll leave you alone for now.  Call me if you need me.”

            Danyri left the bedroom, closing the door behind her to see Alistair and Elissa sitting at the table and Cole in the corner.  “No real news,” she said when they looked her way.  “She needs to warm up first.”

            Alistair sighed.  “I’ll get the horses put up for the night.  We should find a place to stay as well- there should be an inn nearby. I’ll speak with Patrick about it when he gets back.”

………

            They started when there was a knock at the door and Alistair stood to answer it. Arl Bryland entered the room and stopped abruptly in front of the King and Queen. “Your Highnesses,” he said, bowing.  “I didn’t know you would be here.  I just came to check on Ellana and to bring news.”

           “Cullen is in with Ellana now, trying to warm her up,” said Elissa.  “She was out overnight in the cold- we’re lucky the weather has been temperate this season- if it had been colder, she probably would have died.  What news do you have?  We can pass it along to Cullen.”

            “Maximus should be all right,” said the Arl.  “He was poisoned.  My Stablemaster has taken care of it.  The captain of the guard is trying to get to the bottom of what happened and who did this, but I have to admit- we’ve no experience with anything like this.”  He looked at the King and Queen again.  “I would be honored to provide you a place to stay if you need it, your Highnesses.  How long will you be staying?”       

                Alistair looked at Elissa.  “I’d like to stay until we get to the bottom of this,” he said.  Elissa shrugged and nodded.  “I’m not certain how long that will take- but I don’t think it will be long.”

                “Of course,” said the Arl.  He jumped when they heard a scream from the other room.  Danyri jumped up, and grabbing the tray she had prepared and the kettle from the stove, she hurried into the bedroom.

                Cullen looked up at Danyri as Ellana writhed on the bed.  “She just started screaming,” he said desperately.

                “We’ll start with elfroot- save the pain draught for last,” said Danyri.  “Hold her still if you can.”  She grabbed the elfroot potion and started to tip the contents into Ellana’s mouth as Cullen held her and whispered in her ear.  Ellana began to settle a little as she felt Cullen’s arms around her. 

                “Cullen?” she whispered weakly. She tried to sit up, but he held her down.

                “Shhh, Love,” he said gently.  “Stay still.  You’re at home- we’ve got you.”

                “Arm hurts,” she whimpered.  “and the baby…”

                “The babe is safe for now, your Worship,” said Danyri.  “At least, there’s no bleeding- and there would be by now.  You may have some cramping for a few days, and you should stay in bed.   Just because the potion hasn’t worked yet doesn’t mean it can’t do some damage.”

                Ellana turned towards the Elven mage.  “Are you Vivienne’s healer?” she asked weakly. 

                “Yes, I’m sorry- my name is Danyri,” she said.  “I’m sorry to be so familiar- it’s my way, I guess.”  She kneeled by the side of the bed and gently took the stump of Ellana’s arm into her hands and gently starting wrapping a warm compress around it, massaging the cramping muscles as she worked.  “Madame Vivienne told me to only use the pain draught as a last resort.  I know it hurts, but please try to relax.”

                Ellana felt Cullen’s arm go around her and leaned into his warmth and comfort.  “Just rest, Love,” he murmured to her.  “I was so worried.”

                Ellana started a little.  “Maximus!  Is he dead?” Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the hound laying in the alley behind the building. 

                “No,” said Cullen.  “We’re not sure what happened, but the Arl’s Stablemaster has him and is treating him. We can talk about all of that later. Let’s get you warmed and comfortable, and then we can talk.  Alistair, Cole and Elissa are here and are all anxious to see you when you feel up to it.”

                Ellana nodded and whimpered in pain as Danyri massaged her arm.  “Here…Cullen,” she said.  “Give her some of this tea- it has a small amount of pain medicine in it- it should help take the edge off. And maybe let her sleep a little more.”  Cullen took the cup and held it for Ellana to drink out of, and looked up as the crystal Dorian had given Ellana started glowing.  He put the cup down and reached out to grab it and hold it for Ellana.

                “Dorian?” she asked, trying to sound stronger than she felt.

                “Ellana? What’s wrong?” asked Dorian through the crystal.  No one said anything.  “Ellana?” he asked again.

                “Dorian, it’s Cullen.”  He looked at Ellana, reluctant to speak for her. She nodded briefly, knowing that if she tried to hide this from Dorian, that he would never forgive her.  “There’s been an incident.”  He explained what happened to Ellana over the last few days.  “She’s all right, and so far, the baby is all right too.  She just needs to rest.”

                “And what is happening to the people who did this to her?” Dorian demanded.  “Please tell me they are facing justice?”

                “We’re getting to that,” said Cullen.  “We’re still trying to piece together what happened.  She only woke up a little while ago and we haven’t had a chance to talk about what happened yet.  Alistair and Elissa are here, and Cole is as well.  We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

                “And then what?” asked Dorian.  “You aren’t going to stay there, are you?  What more has to happen to her there?  Ellana, you’ve said the problems aren’t getting better.  I know you were hoping things would improve, but this doesn’t seem like an improvement to me.”  Cullen looked at Ellana, wondering if there was something she wasn’t telling him and noted that he would need to talk about that later.

                “I don’t know yet, Dorian,” said Ellana.  “I’m stuck here in bed for a few days at least, and then I guess we’ll talk about it. I’ll let you know as soon as we decide.  I should go- the tea they gave me is starting to kick in and I need to sleep.  Love you.”

                “I love you too, Darling,” said Dorian. “Call me with the news as soon as you can or I’m sending Bull to collect you both and bring you back to Skyhold.”

                When the light died, Ellana laid back down and closed her eyes.  “Let her sleep, Cullen,” said Danyri.  “She needs it.”  She got up and took the tray with her as she left the room.  As soon as Cullen knew she was asleep, he eased out of bed and put his clothes back on, going into to the other room where Alistair and Elissa were still waiting.

                “Anything?” asked Alistair. 

                “Nothing about what happened to her,” said Cullen.  “She was force-fed a potion that was supposed to make her lose the baby, but Danyri said the potion is only effective in the first two months of pregnancy- Ellana is too far along.  She’s going to have some cramping still, so she has to stay in bed for a while.  We just gave her some pain medicine in some tea, so she is going to be asleep for a while.  Why don’t the two of you head back and get some sleep?”

                Alistair and Elissa nodded.  “We have the directions to the Arl’s house- we’ve been invited to stay there until this issue is resolved.  We’ll see you in the morning.”

                A few minutes after they left, there was a knock at the door and Rosalie came running into the room.  “Cullen,” she cried.  “I’m so sorry,” she said.  “I should have come to see her earlier.  This is all my fault.”  She flung her arms around Cullen’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder. 

                “Rose,” said Cullen, hugging her.  “It’s all right- you did great.  You got Max taken care of and alerted everyone as soon as you knew something was wrong. She might still be out there if it weren’t for you.”

                “Can I see her?” Rosalie asked. 

                “She’s sleeping, but you can go in.”  He introduced Rosalie to Danyri and left her to go look in on Ellana.  “I’ll make up a place for you to sleep,” he said to Danyri.  “We’ve got a cot and some blankets- it’s not the most comfortable setup, but we don’t have much room here.”

                “I’ve slept in worse,” said Danyri.  “We can talk about it again for the long term after you know more about the situation.”  She watched as Cullen sat heavily in a chair and started to come to terms with what had happened that day. “She’s going to be all right,” she reassured him.

                “I know,” said Cullen.  “I just hate what happened to her.  Many of the people of South Reach were the people I grew up with.  How can this happen?  And Dorian made it sound like there was more to it than Ellana let on.  What hasn’t she been telling me?”

                “Maybe your sister knows?” asked Danyri.  Cullen nodded.  They both looked up as Rosalie left the bedroom.

                “She’s still asleep,” said Rosalie.  She sat down at the table across from Cullen.  “Do you know what happened?”

                “Not yet,” said Cullen.  “Rose, I need you to be honest with me.  Was Ellana hiding anything about how people in town were treating her?  I spoke with Dorian via the communication crystal and he said something that made me wonder.”

                Rosalie hesitated for a moment.  “It’s not that she was keeping anything a secret.  She just assumed that things would die down after a while.  There’s been a lot of gossip, and backstabbing going on.  I don’t think even she knew how much.”  She told them all the things that had been said by the townspeople after she rang the bell and alerted them to Ellana’s situation.  “I couldn’t believe the things I was hearing, Cullen.  They were even questioning that you were the father of her child.”

                “Wait a minute,” said Cullen.  “The only people who knew she was pregnant were me, you, Patrick, Mia, Clary and Becky.  How could there be speculation about that if no one knew?  You didn’t tell anyone did you?”

                “No,” said Rosalie.  “I knew it was important to you.  I would never tell anyone.  The only reason I talked about your marriage was that I didn’t know it was a secret.”

                “It wasn’t,” said Cullen.  “I know, Rose.  You wouldn’t tell anyone about this.  That leaves Mia, Clary and Becky.”  Rosalie paled for a moment, Cullen took notice and sat up.  “Do you know something?”

                “I don’t know,” said Rosalie.  “It’s just that…well, when the town bell rings, it can be heard for miles.  Ben and Mia and Robert and Dottie all came to town after the fact, and Ben, Robert and Dottie all went to help search.  When I told Mia what was happening, there was a look on her face- I didn’t like it.  I asked her if she knew anything and she claimed she didn’t, but I don’t know if I believe her.  I was too anxious at the time to ask more questions.”

                 Cullen sat lost in thought.  He knew how Mia felt about his marriage and the baby, but would she betray him in some way- her own brother?  He hoped that it wasn’t true. “Well, first things first.  We can’t do anything until we talk to Ellana and see what she remembers.  Then we’ll take it from there.”

………

                Ellana woke the next morning and sat up, calling Cullen’s name in confusion.  He came in quickly and sat down next to her.  “Ellana, thank the Maker.  How are you feeling?”  He cupped her cheek with his hand, before reaching down to feel her belly.

                “It hurts,” she said. “I’m not…am I going to lose the baby?” She felt herself begin to panic at the uncertainty of the last few days and she tried to get out of bed in her fright.

                Cullen held her gently, keeping her in bed as he tried to soothe her fears.  “We don’t think so,” he said.  “Do you remember anything about last night?”

                Ellana thought for a while.  “Vivienne’s healer?  Was she real?  I thought maybe I dreamed her.”  She thought longer.  “She said the baby was safe, but that I had to stay in bed for a while.”

                “That’s right,” said Cullen.  “Her name is Danyri, and she’s real.  She said that the potion you were given was only effective in the first two months, but it can still make you sick.  You need to rest in bed for a little while.  I won’t tell you not to worry because I know you will.  Just know that I am here and that Danyri and I, among others, will help you.”

                “Cole?” asked Ellana.  “Is Cole here?”  She vaguely remembered seeing him, but she wasn’t sure if she had dreamed of him, or if he had really appeared to her.

                “Yes, he’s here, somewhere,” said Cullen.  “Bull sent him to us- he is the one who found you.” Cullen had been awake half the night, unable to stop thinking about what could have happened if Cole had not come.  He had never loved anyone before Ellana and didn’t know if he ever could love anyone else the way he loved her.   She had seen through his taciturn demeanor, nursed him through the worst of his lyrium withdrawal, and had given her heart and soul to him so completely without question or concern, in spite of their difference in heritage- the thought of it had taken his breath away.  His heart had been hers from the moment she came running into the battle, attacking demons and closing the rift, as though she had been doing so her entire life.  He held her to him a moment longer before kissing her lightly.  “Danyri has some warm cloths ready for you if you would like to clean up a bit, and then have a little something to eat.  There are some people here to see you.”

                “Who?” Ellana asked. 

                “You’ll see,” said Cullen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for tonight. I will hopefully post the rest of the story tomorrow- otherwise it will be later in the week.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments and kudos! Things are doing better than they have been- I ended up taking a second job back in October, and it's done me some good- and gives me time to write. So win win there!

                After cleaning up and having a light breakfast, Ellana felt much better and a lot clearer about the events of the last few days.  Danyri fussed over her, helping her into a fresh nightgown and massaging her arm again before checking on the baby.  “I know it hurts,” she told Ellana.  “It will for a little while, but everything should be all right. I’ll be here to keep an eye on you.” 

                There was a knock at the door, and Cullen opened after Ellana said it was all right to come in.  “Ellana, are you feeling up for some company?”  Ellana struggled to sit up a little bit and straightened herself out before nodding.   Cullen smiled and opened the door wider, coming into the room followed by Alistair and Elissa.

                “Alistair! Elissa!” exclaimed Ellana.  They both sat down on the bed, gently hugging her.  “I can’t believe you’re here- I wish I could get up to greet you properly.”

                “No need,” said Alistair.  “We came with Cullen when he got the letter about your disappearance from his sister.  Thank the Maker you’re all right.”

                “Yes,” said Elissa.  “We’re so happy that Cole found you in time.  Ellana, we need to talk about this- get to the bottom of what happened.  Whoever did this to you needs to face justice. Do you feel up for talking about it?”  Ellana nodded.  “Can you tell us what you remember?”

                “I visited with Rosalie in the morning while I had some herbs stewing.  When I came back to start the next part of the potion, I found I was out of felendaris and witherstalk, so Max and I went into town to buy more.”

                “Ellana, you had just purchased some a few days before in preparation,” interrupted Cullen.  “How could you be out?”

                “I don’t know,” said Ellana.  “I thought maybe you had spilled them and forgot to tell me or something.”  She thought for a minute before frowning. “You didn’t, did you?” she asked him.  Cullen shook his head.  “I remember one night a few days before, Max was walking around the house a lot and wouldn’t settle down.  Maybe he smelled something out of place.”

                “Why would someone come in and empty two jars of herbs?” asked Cullen.  No one said anything, unable to come up with an answer.

                “Anyway, I went into town and bought more and talked with Clary for a few minutes.  When I came outside, Max was gone.  I followed his pawprints behind Clary’s shop and found him there.  That’s when I was grabbed from behind.”

                “Do you know who grabbed you?” asked Alistair.

                “It was the same men I had trouble with before,” said Ellana.  “I didn’t know their names.  They knocked me out with something on a cloth and put me in a wagon.  When I woke up, we were still traveling.  They had already given me some of the potion to make me lose the baby- and they made me take the rest of it when we got out of the wagon.  They left me out there to make my way home, but…I think they assumed I would freeze to death before I got there.  The one who hit me the first time hit me again, but I managed to break his nose and kick him in the balls before they left.  I broke the nose of the one who was holding me still too.”

                Cullen smiled briefly, thinking the work with Isabela had been worth it if that was the case before he straightened up again.  “Names?” he asked.

                Ellana shook her head.  “The only name I heard was Victor.  He was the one who hit me, gave me the potion and did all the talking.  He mentioned that an “Alice” promised him a date at the pub if he did this for her.”

                There was a long silence in the room before Cullen spoke again.  “What happened after that?”

                “They loaded the two men I wounded back into the wagon and left me.  After that, I don’t remember much until I was back here,” said Ellana.  She winced as a cramp hit her again.  “Cullen, I’m going to be sick,” she said.  Alistair and Elissa got up and left the room, leaving Cullen and Danyri to help Ellana, closing the door behind them.  A little while later, Cullen came out carrying the notes that Danyri had taken while they had talked.

                “She’s all right,” said Cullen.  “It’s just going to take some time.”

                Alistair nodded.  They looked at the papers in Cullen’s hand.  “There’s more to this, Cullen,” said Alistair.  “Someone set this up very deliberately- the timing of everything is too perfect.  Who knew you were going to Denerim?”

                Cullen thought about it.  “As far as I know, just Patrick and Rose, since Patrick came with me.  Oh- I told Marella as well.” He frowned a little as he thought of it.  “There would have been no need to tell anyone else.”

                “Who is Marella?” asked Elissa.

                Cullen sighed.  “I grew up with her in Honnleath- she’s my sister Mia’s childhood friend.  When we moved back here, Mia had hopes that Marella and I would get together, but I was already married to Ellana.  Marella was a little forward at first but backed off. We’re friendly, but not friends.”

                “We’re going to have to look at her,” said Alistair.  “If no one else knew.  What about this Victor and Alice?” he said, referring to the notes. 

                “I think Victor is the leader of that group of young men that threatened Ellana when we first arrived.  I don’t know who Alice is,” said Cullen.  He sat for a moment, thinking before saying.  “There’s a group of young women- I remember them from the celebration the town had the night after we arrived- they were rather friendly with…Marella and Mia.”  He put his head in his hands, hoping that he was wrong.  “How could I have missed that?” he asked.  “It has to be them.”  He looked up and saw the questioning looks on both of their faces.  “I haven’t said much- I think Ellana and I were both hoping things would get better eventually.  My sister, Mia, was not happy that I married an Elf.  She had plans for me coming home, marrying Marella and settling onto a farm not far from her.  I guess I upset her plans, not only by marrying someone without her permission-but an elf.  And then I told her about the clinic, which she eventually accepted- but it took a while.”

                “Why would it matter, as long as you were here and happy?” asked Alistair.

                “I don’t know,” said Cullen.  “My younger brother Branson married someone against her wishes and decided to become a blacksmith instead of a farmer.  Things got so bad, even after his wife died in childbirth that Bran moved to Lothering, just to be away from her.   I offered to move somewhere else after we learned all this, but Ellana wanted to stay here and give it a chance.

                “OK, let’s come back to that,” Elissa said as she made a few notes on the parchment.  “You said that no one but you, your brother-in-law and sister, knew about the pregnancy?” 

                Cullen shook his head.  “Patrick and Rose, of course.  Rose and I shared the news with Mia- that didn’t go well, and I told Mia we wouldn’t speak again until she could learn to be civil.  The town healer, Becky and the apothecary, Clary also knew.  Rose announced her pregnancy recently, but we kept ours quiet.”

                “So how were the townspeople speculating about it if they didn’t know?” asked Elissa.  “Your sister made it sound like they already knew, and she didn’t say anything.”

                “That would leave Clary, Becky, and Mia,” said Cullen.  “I don’t think Clary would say anything- she doesn’t seem the type.”

                “We’re going to have to question the healer then,” said Alistair.  “And have the Arl bring in Victor and Alice and Marella.  Cullen…we’re going to have to question your sister.”

                “I know,” Cullen sighed. “I don’t see any way around it.” He hoped he was wrong.  As difficult as Mia had been since their arrival, he never would have dreamed that she could betray them.

                Alistair watched his friend, not able to imagine what he was going through.  He had been so excited to settle near his family, and it nearly cost him the life of his wife and his child.  Both Alistair and Ellana watched Cullen closely.   They had kept tabs on him after the Blight, remembering the condition they had found him in at Kinloch Hold, sending him encouraging letters and getting notes from his superiors. He didn’t write them back right away- especially when he was in Kirkwall, but they finally received a letter from him shortly after he left the Templars.  They had corresponded ever since, especially after the Mage disaster in Redcliffe, and both royals had been pleased not only to meet the Inquisitor but to see the open adoration in Cullen’s face when he looked at her. He had written again when they got married, and again when they had gotten back to Skyhold and were dealing with the loss of the baby, her arm, and her depression. Alistair wanted nothing more than for his friend to be happy, and here they were again, dealing with more obstacles thrown their way.  “Cullen, after this is done, what are you going to do?”

                Cullen rubbed his eyes.  “I don’t know yet,” he said.  “Nothing will happen until Ellana can move again, obviously.  I don’t think we can stay here anymore.  I don’t want someone calling our child a half-breed to his/her face.  Maker, she’s lost so much, given up so much to be with me, and look what happens.”

                “Cullen,” said Elissa, sitting down and taking his hand.  “She told me herself that she would have come with you even if her clan had survived.  She wanted a marriage and children with you, and she would have been banished from her clan the moment your first child was born.  You two have already faced so much in your short marriage, and you’ve made it through.  You can make it through this.”

                Cullen looked up; anguish etched on his handsome features.  “I suppose you two would know all about it,” he said.  “You’ve faced just as much, and you have a country to run on top of it.”  He sighed heavily.  “I just want her to be happy.  Is that too much to ask for her?  Why did this have to happen?”

                “We’ll get to the bottom of it,” promised Alistair.  “I think you need to take up the mantle of Commander again, and we’ll go question these ridiculous people, and then we’ll find a place for you to live where you will both be happy.”  Cullen nodded.  He didn’t wear his armor much anymore- mostly when traveling, just in case.  “You’re a different person when you wear it, you know,” continued Alistair.  “All business, taciturn, and very intimidating- just what you need right now.”         

                Cullen considered what Alistair said.  Ellana had sometimes said that he seemed to be a different person when wearing the trappings of his office.  He often wondered if that’s why he rarely took it off during the war- it kept his mind on his task and kept him grounded, especially when Ellana had been out in the field so much.    If that what was needed now to get through this, then he would wear it again.  He got up to gather his things and put them on, Ellana watching quietly, not even needing to question his actions.  It was one of the things he loved about her- she understood him, and she accepted him unquestioningly.  “We’re going to go get to the bottom of this, Love,” he said, sitting down beside her on the bed and taking her hand.  “And then I’m taking you away from here. I’m so sorry.”  His voice cracked when he said that, the weight of what had happened to her overtaking him.

                “Vhenan,” breathed Ellana.  “Don’t be sorry.  Neither of us could have known this would happen.”  She let Cullen hold her close for a moment, enjoying his warmth before wincing at the pain in her stomach.  “Go on- I just need to rest,” she said to him.

                “Are you sure the baby is all right?” asked Cullen worriedly, looking at Danyri.  “Will Ellana be all right?” 

                Danyri could see the worry in his eyes.  “Things are fine,” she said reassuringly.  “It will just take some time.  The less stress, the better.”  Cullen cast an anxious glance at his wife before nodding.

                “We’ll be back,” he said. 

………

                The three friends rode in silence to town, each contemplating the task that lay before them.  They had to find out who was behind this all, determine if any punishment should be given, and who should deliver it when the time comes.  As they approached the Arl’s house, Cullen dismounted and looked around the town, watching the people talking amongst themselves and casting glances at the three of them.   He saw the group of young women gathered in the square, and they appeared to be arguing amongst themselves, but Cullen didn’t take the time to pay attention.  He knew that if he appeared to be listening, they would shut down and not say anything, and after seeing the brief flicker out of the side of his eye, he knew Cole was watching and listening.  Nodding to himself, he knocked on the Arl’s door. 

………

                “I just don’t have enough proof against Victor,” said the Arl.  “I believe what the Inquisitor says is true, but they all claim to have been elsewhere, and they have people backing them up.  They claim they were all working their farms when Ellana was taken, and they further claim that they haven’t seen Marella- assuming she had gone with you to Denerim like she was telling people.”

                “Has anyone gone to look for this Marella?” asked Alistair.  “Aside from Cullen’s sister and brother in law, she was the only one to knew he was going to be gone.  We need to talk to her.”

                “I’ll send someone out to her house,” said Arl Bryland.  “In the meantime, maybe you should go speak with your sister?”  Cullen considered for a moment before shaking his head.  Arl put his hand on Cullen’s arm. “Cullen, I know she’s your sister, and I may be biased because of what happened with Annie and Nicky, but do you really think this should be put off?”

                “It’s not that,” said Cullen.  “If I go out there flinging accusations, Mia will shut down and not say anything.  I need to have something concrete to face her with, not assumptions.”  Alistair and Elissa both gave Cullen a questioning glance.  “I’ll tell you later,” he muttered to them as he tried to think of what to do next.

                “If you’ll excuse me,” said the Arl.  “You are welcome to stay here until they come back with word about Marella- I have some other business to attend to until then.” The Arl got up and left the room, bowing to Alistair and Elissa before leaving.

                “What was that about?” asked Alistair.  “Why is he biased?”

                “My brother Bran’s wife was the Arl’s youngest daughter,” said Cullen.  “I told you there were some issues.  Mia wasn’t happy with his choice, thinking Annie soft because she was the Arl’s daughter, and part Orlesian.  Annie died giving birth to their son, Nicholas- who is a wonderful little boy, by the way.  Even after that, Mia was unpleasant- and has not been very kind to Nicholas either.  She’s why they moved to Lothering.”  Alistair nodded thoughtfully.

                “While we’re waiting,” said Elissa, “we may as well discuss what you are going to do next.  Are you thinking of leaving?”

                Cullen nodded. “I don’t see how we can stay,” he said miserably.  “We scouted all of the possible locations around here- the one we chose was the only one remotely acceptable.  We’ll either have to look farther afield or ditch the whole idea altogether.”  He didn’t want to forget their plans, and he knew that Ellana would feel the same way.  “I suppose we could check out the Emerald Graves again- those two chateaus would probably work well.”

                “What about Denerim?” asked Alistair.  “There’s plenty of room on the outskirts of town, farmland as well.  You could stay at the castle until we get something built for you, or we can find a little cottage for you.”  Cullen studied Alistair as he spoke.  “Since the Inquisition is disbanded, it’s not like you don’t have to worry about diplomacy, or playing favorites,” Alistair continued.  Cullen thought about it.  He could see the wistful expression on Alistair’s face, and even on Elissa’s. 

                “You raise some good points,” Cullen said finally.  “Of course, I have to talk to Ellana.  The area would meet her requirements, so she might be agreeable.  I know she really took to the Graves though and considering what a cock-up this turned out to be, she may want to go far away.”

                “We understand,” said Elissa.  “We don’t want to pressure you- just think about it.  We’d both love to have you close by.”  They all looked up as the Arl entered the room again, with Maximus at his side. 

                “Max!” Cullen called to him, relieved as the hound trotted over to be petted.  “Thank you, Arl Bryland- is he going to be all right?”

                “My stablemaster says he’ll be fine,” said the Arl.  “A few days and it will be like it never happened.”

                “But it did,” said Cullen.  “We need to deal with those responsible.”

                “I sent someone to Marella’s,” said the Arl.  “He should be back shortly.  In the meantime, I’ve brought Becky over.  I know she’s in thick with that group of women, but she may give something up- she likes being the town healer too much.”  The three friends looked at each other.  Cullen hadn’t known that Becky was friends with those people- this could be bad.  Cullen nodded at the Arl to bring Becky in.  She stopped short at seeing not only the Commander of the Inquisition but the King and Queen of Ferelden sitting before her, all attention fixed on her. She swallowed quickly and took her seat.

                “I think you know why we want to see you,” said Cullen.  “People here have done a grave disservice to my wife and child.  You were one of the few who knew she was pregnant. She was force-fed a potion- one you offered to her on several occasions.  I need to know who you told about her pregnancy, and who gave her the potion, and where they got the potion from.”  Becky remained silent, which infuriated Cullen.  “Silence from you is not an option,” he said, standing and pacing before her.  “You know something.  It would be best if you cooperate if you want to keep your position in this community.”

                Becky paled and looked at the floor before speaking.  “I didn’t tell anyone she was pregnant.  Marella confronted me because she had to find out from someone else- she wasn’t happy I didn’t tell her.”

                “Why didn’t you tell her?” asked Alistair.  “Would you have if she hadn’t found out first?”

                “I don’t know,” admitted Becky.  “I was mad at Ellana for showing me up to Robert and Dottie, and that she wouldn’t listen to me about the pregnancy.   I wouldn’t have volunteered the information to Marella, I guess, but I most likely would have told her if she asked me outright.”

                “So she came to you and informed you that she knew Ellana was pregnant,” said Elissa.  “Did she say who told her.”  Becky shook her head.  “What did she want to do with that information?  I assume she had a reason for coming to you.”

                If it was possible for Becky to deflate even more than she had before, she seemed to shrink even smaller now under Cullen’s glare.  “At first, she wanted me to try to use it to interfere with your relationship- strict instructions- cutting you off from sex to frustrate you and making her miserable.  Marella figured if she didn’t put out, you’d look for someone who would.”  She squirmed under Cullen’s derisive gaze.  “I’m sorry,” she said.

                “What about the potion?” asked Alistair.  “Was that your idea?”

                “I offered the potion to Ellana at first because I didn’t think she would be able to handle carrying a half-human child.  She’s pretty petite.”  She stopped and looked at the three, who were waiting for her to continue.  “When Marella asked me for the potion, I swear I didn’t know she was planning to use it on Ellana- I would never have given it to her.”

                “What did you think she was going to use it for?” asked Cullen in exasperation.  “Couldn’t you have put two and two together?”

                Becky squirmed again.  “She…well, she was planning on showing it publicly and making a show of acting like she was ending a pregnancy.”  Becky looked down again.  “A pregnancy started by you,” she finished.  Cullen stopped pacing and looked at her.  “I never explained that the potion was only effective for a few months- I just gave it to her.”  She hesitated.  “How is Ellana?” she asked timidly.

                “She and the baby will be all right in time,” said Cullen.  “She’s in a lot of pain- they gave her the whole bottle.  She’s under the care of an elven healer that was sent by Madame De Fer and will continue to be for as long as we’re here.”

                “They gave her the whole bottle?” asked Becky, horror etched across her face.  “I never would have given it to her had I known…she said she just wanted it for show.  I never gave her any instructions.”

                “Regardless,” said Elissa.  “You tried to interfere with a marriage and a pregnancy instead of fulfilling your sacred duty to do no harm.  You were ignorant enough not to think your friend asking for a pregnancy potion wasn’t suspect considering the situation.”  Becky looked down in shame as she spoke.  “if it comes to it, will you testify?”

                “Yes,” said Becky.  “I don’t want to stop being a healer.  I shouldn’t have let my friends influence me the way they did.  I’m so sorry.”

                Cullen turned away.  “Cole?” he asked. 

                The young man appeared in the corner.  “She speaks the truth,” he said. 

                “I saw you watching the young women outside,” said Cullen.  “Are there any who will speak up?” Cole nodded, and they went to the window  “The yellow one,” Cole said as he pointed her out.  “She think’s Ellana is pretty- she likes her tattoos.”

                The Arl looked out the window.  “That’s Daisy. She and Annie were childhood friends- she’s always been the quiet sort.  If she talks and Becky as well, that should be sufficient.  Shall I call her in here?”

                “No,” said Cullen.  “Bring her around the cottage later.  Quietly.  Becky, you can go.  Tell no one what you told us.  Tell them you told us nothing.”  Becky nodded and left the room. 

As she left, a soldier came in.  “Marella is not at her house, my Lord,” he said to the Arl.  “No one has seen her.”

Cullen thought for a while. “Unless she holed up one of her friend’s houses, I can’t imagine where she would be.  She’s not the type to camp out.  The young women out there are all unmarried- so they live with their parents.  Maybe she’s at Mia’s?”

“Only one way to find out,” said Alistair.

“No,” said Cullen.  “If I go out there now, she would hide and then run off.  I could send Rosalie and Cole,” he mused.  “Rosalie can visit with Mia and bring her “news” while Cole pokes around.”

“Thank the Maker for that boy of yours,” said Alistair.  “He’s making this go so much more quickly.  Send them.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

                Rosalie returned to Cullen pale and crying.  “She’s there.  Mia was hiding Marella this whole time.”  There was a silence in the room, knowing what this news meant.  Mia had betrayed Ellana and told Marella about Ellana’s pregnancy, and may have possibly played a hand in trying to hurt her.  Cullen sat down slowly, not knowing how to feel.  This was his sister, his flesh and blood.  Alistair brought Rosalie to sit down and patted her on the shoulder.

                “What can you tell us?” he asked her.

                Rosalie gathered herself and spoke.  “I could hear them talking when I knocked on the door, and there was some shuffling around before Mia answered.  Marella wasn’t in the room when I came in though.  I pretended like I hadn’t heard anything and told Mia that Ellana had been found and that she was very ill and didn’t have much time left.”  She stopped for a moment, looking a little pale.  “I think I’m going to be sick,” she said.  Danyri snatched up a bucket and brought it over, holding it as Rosalie vomited while Cullen went to make some of the tea Vivienne had recommended.

                “Rosie?”  Patrick was at the door long enough to see his wife vomiting into a bucket and hurried over.  “Rosie, Love, what’s happened?  You haven’t been sick for over a month.”  He stood over her nervously until she was finished and then accepted a cup from Cullen, giving it to her.  “Drink this, sweeting,” he said.      

                Rosalie drank down the tea that Cullen had made and continued.  “She acted like she didn’t care and asked if Ellana had regained consciousness at all.  I told her no.  She didn’t admit to knowing anything, and I didn’t know how to ask without arousing suspicion.  You don’t think she really helped plan that do you?” She looked at Cullen pleadingly, hoping that her own sister wouldn’t do something like that. 

                “I hope not,” said Cullen.  “Cole confirmed Marella is there?”  Rosalie nodded as Cole appeared in the room.  “Cole?  Is Mia involved?”

                “She knew but did nothing,” Cole said.  “Why can’t she leave our family alone?”

                Cullen and Rosalie looked at each other, and Cullen sat down again.  “She knew that Marella was going to try to kill our child, and possibly my wife, and she did nothing.”  His mind was reeling, trying to grasp the situation.  He looked at Cole.  “What about Ben? Did he help or know anything?”  Cole shook his head.  “Well, that’s something, I suppose.”  Cullen put his head in his hands.  He didn’t know whether to be angry or hurt, but when he thought of Ellana lying in the snow, in pain and turning blue, he got angry.  He stood up, the chair flying back and started to head to the door, but was stopped by Alistair.  “Let me go, Alistair,” he said.  “I need to…”

                “You need to calm down,” said Alistair.  He turned to Cole.  “Can you go back and watch?  Let us know if either one of them is going to run?”  Cole disappeared immediately while Alistair turned back to Cullen.  “I know you are angry.  I get it.  But we need to be sensible.  Your sister is upset and she’s in no condition to be that way right now, your wife is in the other room- she needs you, and you need her.  Go see her.  Elissa and I will go speak with the Arl, and we will get this handled.”

                “Not without me,” said Cullen.

                “Of course not,” said Elissa.  “You will be there, and you will be able to speak your piece.  But if you go now, while you are irrational, and something may happen that you might regret.”  She walked over and put her hand on Cullen’s shoulder.  “Go see Ellana, calm down, and then we’ll deal with this.”

                Cullen took a deep breath and looked at Rosalie, who was sobbing as Patrick held her.  He went over and knelt down, taking Rosalie from Patrick and holding her- two siblings deeply hurt by their own family.  “I’m so sorry, Cullen,” Rosalie cried against his shoulder. 

                “Shhh, Rosalie,” said Cullen.  “You’ll make yourself sick again.  It’s all right.”  He looked at Patrick. “Why don’t you take her home and let her get some rest.  I’ll come and see you soon.”

                “I think you’re right,” said Patrick.  “Come on, Sweeting, Cullen is right.  You need to rest.”  He helped Rosalie up and put her cloak around her, smoothing her hair and putting an arm around her shoulders. 

                “Here,” said Cullen.  He grabbed a packet of tea and gave it to Patrick. “In case she gets sick again.  If there are any problems, let us know. I can send Danyri over to help.”  Patrick nodded, and he and Rosalie started out for home.  Cullen watched them leave with a stricken look on his face.  “This is not what I wanted when we came here.  We should have just stayed away,” he said. 

                “Cullen, you had no idea this would happen when you came here,” said Elissa.  “You can’t blame yourself.  Go to Ellana for now.  We’ll go see the Arl.”

………

                Ellana was asleep when Cullen entered the bedroom, and he quietly removed his armor and carefully crawled into bed and watched her sleep.  Ellana was restless, and he could see her wince from time to time as the pain in her abdomen encroached upon her rest, and it made him angry again.  He tried to keep himself calm for her sake, but when she woke with a gasp, choking as started to vomit again, he felt his ire rise at what Marella and Mia had done.  He grabbed a bucket and got Ellana rolled on her side so she could reach it, and it tore his heart out to see her crying in pain as she retched, each spasm causing her more pain and frightening her beyond belief.  Danyri came in with some cold cloths, and some tea and the two of them tried to soothe her and help her relax.  “It hurts,” she whimpered, vomiting into the bucket again. 

                “Is this normal?” asked Cullen.  “Should she be this sick?”

                Danyri frowned.  “I don’t know,” she said.  “Is there any way to get some of the potion that was fed to her?  I need to see it.  She should be getting better, not worse.”

                “I can ask Becky for some,” said Cullen.  “Will you be all right alone with her?”

                “Of course,” said Danyri.  “The quicker we can get some of that potion, the better.”  Cullen got up and looked down at Ellana, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to help.  He leaned down and kissed her.

                “I love you,” he said.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

………

                He rode as quickly into town as he could and stopped in front of the Healer’s office, throwing open the door and storming inside.  Becky came out to greet him, turning pale at the look on Cullen’s face.  “Becky,” he said.  “I need some of the potion you gave Marella.”

                “I…I don’t have any,” Becky said.  “I gave all I had to Marella.  I can write down the recipe if it helps.”

                Cullen sighed.  “It will have to do.”  He waited as she wrote it down and handed it over.

                “How…how is Ellana?” asked Becky.  “I haven’t seen her.”            

                “You won’t be either,” said Cullen.  “I brought the Healer sent by Madame De Fer back from Denerim with me.  She needed to know what was in the potion.  Ellana is getting sicker, not better.”

                Becky frowned.  “That shouldn’t be,” she said.  “The ingredients in this potion aren’t considered harmful to fully developed adults.  Aside from cramping and other issues related to losing a baby, she shouldn’t be sick at all.”

                “I’ll relay that information to Danyri,” said Cullen.  “I need to get back.  Thank you.”

………

                “I don’t understand,” said Danyri, looking over the list of ingredients.  “Nothing in here should be causing this.  Maybe she’s allergic to something?  Do you know if she ever had a negative reaction to any other potion?”

                Cullen thought about it for a while.  “I recall being told that she got violently ill during a battle, but I don’t remember what caused it.  She’s never been sick with anything we have around here.”

                “Hmm,” said Danyri.  “I think there was more in this potion that what was on this paper- not necessarily that Becky put anything in.  It could have been put in after.”

                Wait,” said Cullen.  “Ellana said she had to go back to the Apothecary to get some items- she had purchased them before, but they were gone when she went to use them.  She assumed that maybe I accidentally spilled them or something.  That was when she was taken.  She also said that Max was uneasy a few days before when they arrived home.  What if someone broke in and took those ingredients, knowing she’d have to go get more, and planned to take her then?”

                “What ingredients was she missing?” asked Danyri.

                Cullen frowned in thought.  “Felandaris and witherstalk.”

                Danyri shook her head.  “I’m familiar with Felandaris- it’s used in some tonics that are useful in healing.  Witherstalk, not so much.  I don’t have any of my reference books.  We should speak to Ellana, and the Apothecary.”  She thought for a moment.  “I think I know someone who can help if they are close by.  Can I use a raven?”  Cullen nodded.  “I’ll be back then,” she said, picking up her cloak. 

                “Danyri,” said Cullen.  “Don’t go to town by yourself.  Wait until someone is here that can go with you.”  Danyri nodded and sat down to write her letter and send it off. Ten minutes later, Alistair and Elissa returned, and Elissa volunteered to go back with Danyri to speak to the Apothecary.  After checking on Ellana, who was still asleep, Cullen and Alistair sat at the table. 

                “She’s getting sicker, Alistair,” said Cullen.  “We don’t know why.  After everything.  All she’s been through, all we’ve been through together, I can’t lose her now.  Please tell me we have a plan?”         

                “As long as their position doesn’t change, the Arl will join us over there at any time.”  They looked up at the soft knock at the door.  Alistair went to open the door, and Arl Bryland stood with the young woman pointed out by Cole. 

                “Your Highness, Ser Cullen,” said Arl Bryland.  “This is Daisy.  “She came to talk to me earlier, and she wants to tell you what she knows.”  Cullen and Alistair both studied the young woman- who was on the verge of tears.  “I’ve promised nothing would happen to her for her testimony since she approached me instead of the other way around.”  He prodded her forward.  “It’s all right, Daisy.  Tell them what you told me.”

                She was fidgeting with her dress and could barely meet the two men in the eye, overwhelmed to be in the presence of the King and the Commander of the Inquisition.  “I…” she swallowed.  “I know what Marella did,” said Daisy.  “She planned the whole thing with her friends and the lads.  It’s been going on since the beginning- it was Marella who got Vincent to attack the Inquisitor that day.”  Tears sprang to her eyes.  “I was afraid to say anything because well…they’re the only friends I had since Annie died.  I thought at first that it was just a bit of childish fun- Marella was so jealous of her.  I thought she would get over it eventually, but after a while, it was all she would talk about.”

                “Daisy,” asked Cullen.  “Was my sister, Mia, involved at all?”

                “She told Marella about Ellana being pregnant, and any other pieces of news she could find.  She knew everything, but said she couldn’t be involved.”  Daisy looked at Cullen. “She assumed Ellana would die of exposure and that animals would find her, and no one would ever find out what happened.  Then after a while, you would marry Marella and have normal children, and stay here.”  She looked down again.  “I wanted to tell them it was a foolish plan, but they wouldn’t have listened.”

                “What about the rumors that Rosalie told us about?” asked Alistair.

                “Mia and Marella,” said Daisy, more tears falling down her cheeks.  “And the other girls.  One of their favorite pastimes was making up rumors and spreading them.  I couldn’t do it, but I didn’t stop it either.  I’m sorry.”

                Cullen’s mouth closed in a firm line as he studied the girl.  It was apparent that she was remorseful, and that she wanted to make things right, but his emotions were all over the place at the moment, and he didn’t know what to think.  “I’m going to check on Ellana,” he muttered, going into the other room.

                “Thank you, Daisy,” said Alistair.  “I would like you to go home and write down everything you know.  We’ll send for you when we need you.” Daisy nodded and then curtsied to Alistair before leaving.  Sighing, Alistair turned to the Arl.  “Elissa and Danyri went into town to look into a few things- we can’t leave here until they get back.   Perhaps we should do this tomorrow morning?  Cullen needs to get in the right frame of mind, and we need to talk tonight.”

                “Yes, Your Highness,” said Arl Bryland.  “Contact me in the morning and tell me what you need.”

………

                A short while later, Elissa and Danyri returned from town, looking troubled.  “Is Ellana awake?” Elissa asked.  After checking, Cullen nodded and followed them to the bedroom. 

                “Ellana,” Danyri began.  “We’ve been looking into something, and we need some information from you.  Cullen said that you get very ill during a battle, but he doesn’t remember the details.  Do you?”

                Ellana closed her eyes.  “It was when we were clearing out Griffon Wing Keep in the Western Approach. I just remember something breaking at my feet, and I started vomiting and hallucinating.  Solas was able to help, but I ended up being ill for several days.  Varric told me later that it was a confusion grenade that hit me.  No one else ended up getting sick.”

                “A confusion grenade?” asked Elissa.  “I’ve never heard of that.”

                “We hadn’t either before then,” said Ellana.  “I found the recipe later when I was at the Winter Palace. Sera was rather fond of carrying them around- that and her bees.”  She closed her eyes as she thought.  “The recipe called for blood lotus, black lotus and witherstalk, and others depending on the grade of the grenade you wanted.”

                “Witherstalk…” said Danyri, thoughtfully.  “Have you come in contact with it?”

                “I use it for the lyrium remedy I was making,” said Ellana. “Otherwise, no- we didn’t have much call for it at Skyhold.  I think Sera used it in her bee grenade.  I’ve never had any problems with it when using it as an ingredient.”

                “So, inhaling or ingesting it, but not touching,” said Danyri.   “How did Solas help you?”

                “I don’t know,” said Ellana.  “I know he made me something, but I didn’t know what was in it.”

                “Excuse me,” said Alistair.  “Danyri, this note just came for you.”  Danyri got up and read it, exhaling in relief.

                “The Keeper from my clan is only two days away,” she said.  “He has consented to come here with a healer to look after her.  In the meantime, we need to find out exactly how that potion was tampered with.  I suspect they put the ingredients that were stolen in it, but I need to know for sure.”

                Cullen smoothed Ellana’s hair. “Is two days safe?” he asked.  “Is there anything we can do in the meantime?” 

                “We can keep her comfortable,” said Danyri.  “Try to keep the vomiting to a minimum through bland foods and tea.  I’ll do everything I can.”

………

                “She’s gone back to sleep,” said Cullen as he closed the door to their bedroom and came to sit at the table.  The enormity of the situation had hit him while he lay next to Ellana, stroking her growing belly and holding her gently. The fact that his sister stood by and did nothing while her friend plotted to harm her, and that Mia had participated in spreading rumors and causing Ellana harm filled him with an anger he had not felt in a long time.  He got up again and started pacing.  “I know it’s late, but I just want to go out there and deal with this.”

                “Cullen,” said Elissa.  “I know.  We all feel that way.  Let’s sit down and go over the facts.  If you go out there now, angry and out of control, we’ll get nowhere.  Build the case, and tomorrow we will finish this.  Then after that, we’ll concentrate on helping Ellana.  She’ll get through this, I know it.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Cullen awoke the next morning after a fitful nights sleep and found Ellana curled up against him, still sleeping. He gazed at her, taking in her pallor and thinner frame. It had only been a few days since this had all started, and he could see that she was not faring well, and he couldn’t help but worry. She shivered against him and he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm and comfortable, slipping his arm around her and pulling her close. He knew that it was going to be an eventful day, and he hoped that they would be able to find justice and closure and be able to move on from here and start again. Ellana awoke and snuggled into Cullen’s side, enjoying the warmth and closeness they shared. “How are you feeling, Love?” he murmured, running his hand up and down her back.

“I’m all right,” she answered. At the moment, she felt drained and achy, and there was still pain and cramping around her belly, but she wanted to concentrate on feeling better. “Cullen,” she started. “Will you tell me what’s been going on? I know there’s been a lot of investigating, and talking, and interrogating, and I’ve been out of the loop for most of it.”

Cullen thought for a moment. “I don’t want to tell you everything yet,” he said. “Just because some of it is speculation. I’d prefer to come to you with facts. Is that all right?”

It was Ellana’s turn to think. “I guess,” she said. “It just seems odd. I used to be the center- knowing everything and a part of it all. Now I’m on the sidelines.”

“Don’t think about it that way,” said Cullen. “I’m not trying to hide anything or keep you away on purpose. If your health were improving, I would be more inclined to share, but right now, I don’t have all the facts. I don’t want to stress you with unfounded speculations. I swear to you, I will tell you everything when all is said and done. Let me do this for you.”

“You’re right, Vhenan,” said Ellana. “I’ve heard bits and pieces, and those are enough to bother me. I wish I could be more active in the investigation. You’re going to talk to Mia and Marella today?”

“Yes,” said Cullen. “In fact, I should get dressed and prepare. I’m not particularly looking forward to this confrontation, but it needs to be done. Danyri will be here with you, and I’m sure Rosalie will be by too. Don’t be surprised if she’s a little emotional- she had a hard day yesterday.” He hesitated. “Sweetheart, what do you want to do after this? When it’s safe for you to move? I can’t stay here anymore.”

“What about the land?” Ellana asked.

“No,” said Cullen. “I want to get away from this place completely. We could go back to Skyhold, or we try settling near Redcliffe? I’d even go to the Emerald Graves, as long as we’re together. Alistair has invited us to Denerim as well.”

“Denerim?” Ellana asked. “Near Alistair and Elissa?” She thought about it for a while. “As much as I would love to go back to Skyhold, I think Denerim would be a more realistic choice. Easier to get to, easier and quicker to get supplies. It would probably be easier to find workers.”

“Just think about it,” said Cullen. “Nothing has to be decided right now. I’ll go anywhere you want. As long as I have you and the baby, I don’t need anything else.” He looked at the light by the window and reluctantly got out of bed. Picking up his shirt and pants, he started to getting dressed, Ellana watching in appreciation. After he had his armor on, he came to sit next to Ellana again. “I love you,” he said. “I never get tired of saying that.”

“I love you too,” she whispered. She struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain. “I wish I could be there with you.

“Sweetheart, you have been fighting for me since we met,” said Cullen, coming over to caress her cheek. “Let me fight for you.”

………

“Marella, I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” said Mia as she turned the bacon. “Rose said she didn’t have much longer.”

“I’ve been hiding out a while though, with no news,” said Marella. “Maybe I should head home, see what’s been happening. Cullen’s been back now- wouldn’t it look suspicious if I was still gone?”

“Alice said nothing has happened yet,” said Mia. “They called Becky in, but she didn’t say anything. They don’t have any proof.”

“As long as Vincent and Douglas keep hidden until their noses heal that is,” said Marella. “I wasn’t expecting King Alistair and Queen Elissa to come back with Cullen. That could be bad.”

“Alistair is a dolt,” sniffed Mia. “And Elissa has barely been around. I’m sure they’ll be heading back soon, especially if Ellana dies. Just stay calm and let this blow over. As far as anyone knows, she wandered off and got lost. After all the stories we spread, everyone will forget about her after she dies. You’ll probably have to give Cullen some time- he’s always been too sentimental for his own good. I’ll move him in here after, and after a while, I’ll start pushing him your way.”

Marella sighed. “I hope you’re right.” They looked up at the knock at the door and Marella got up and hurried to the back bedroom. Mia waited until the door closed and Marella was safely out of the way and went to open the door, starting in surprise to see Cullen standing before her. She hadn’t seen him in his Commander armor since the day he arrived in South Reach, and she backed away, a little intimidated.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me,” said Mia. “You said you were done. What do you want?” She assumed he was here to tell her news, or to see if she had seen reason yet and wanted to be a family again, but her pride would not allow it. 

“I’m here for Marella,” said Cullen. He stood in the doorway, waiting. “I know she’s here.”

“She’s not here, Cullen,” said Mia. “I heard she went to Denerim- with you. Finally came to your senses, have you?” She paled as Cullen’s expression turned from taciturn to stormy and she back up as he advanced on her.

“How fucking dare you,” he said furiously. “You either get Marella out here now or so help me…”

“She’s not here, I told you,” said Mia. “I don’t know where she is. What’s your problem?”

“What’s my problem?” asked Cullen. “You’re really going to ask me that? You have one minute to get her out here. She’s going to pay for what she’s done, and so are you.”

“Cullen, what are you talking about?” asked Mia, looking confused. “I haven’t done anything…I haven’t seen Marella in…” she stopped as Cullen held up his hand.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” seethed Cullen. “I’m at the end of my patience.” He looked up and bellowed, “Cole, bring her out.” Mia looked on in horror as the thin young man opened the door Marella had disappeared to and forced her out of the room. Cullen turned on Mia in fury. “You want to tell me again that she’s not here?” Mia stood gaping from Marella to Cullen, not sure what to say. She knew she had been caught and tried quickly to think of a way out of it, but couldn’t.

“I can explain,” said Mia. “I…”

“Just don’t,” said Cullen. He stepped aside and Mia sat down in shock when she saw Arl Bryland, King Alistair, and Queen Elissa enter the room. “It’s over, Mia. We know everything.”

“I don’t know what you think you know, Cullen,” Mia started, “but…”

“Shut up,” barked Cullen. “Don’t even start. You two made up stories and spread them about my wife. You tried to poison her so she would lose the baby and then dropped her out in the middle of nowhere in the bitter cold, leaving her to freeze to death. And for what? So I would fall into line with your plans? Do you really think I would stay here if she dies? That I would become a farmer and marry Marella after losing Ellana? She’s it for me. There is no one else; there will never be anyone else.”

“She’s a fucking elf!” shouted Mia. “I don’t care what she did, or who she is. Without that mark on her hand, she’s nothing. She’s not the Inquisitor anymore- so she latches on to the Commander of the Inquisition to keep herself relevant. She’s nothing but a dirty knife-eared whore who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and made herself famous. Not even her own clan wanted her after that.”

Cullen’s hand twitched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Alistair restraining him and nodded. “It’s all right, Alistair,” he said. “I’m in control.” He turned to Marella. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked her. Marella didn’t say anything at first, looking mutinously at the ground. “Do I need to remind you that we know what happened, Marella? Ellana told us what happened to her, and we also have statements from Becky and Daisy. I assume that if we find the men who took her, we’ll find at least two with broken noses as well, correct?” 

“She’s awake?” asked Mia. “Rosalie told me…” She trailed off. “She lied to me? You made our sister lie to me?” 

“Cullen didn’t make me do anything,” said Rosalie as she walked into the room. “I did it because I needed to know.”

“Rose,” said Cullen. “I don’t want you to get sick again. Maybe you should…”

“I’m fine, Cullen,” said Rosalie shortly. “I need to know. I need to be here.” She turned back to Mia. “You know, it always hurt me how you treated Annie, but I never said anything because I had always hoped you would come around. You only needed to see how much Annie loved Bran, and see how happy they were together, and you’d understand. Then the rumors started, and I never let myself believe you had anything to do with it- but you did, didn’t you? I would never have believed it until I saw the same thing happening with Ellana. Would you have done the same to me if I had married someone you didn’t approve of? You pressured Patrick into being a farmer instead of a builder because you wanted absolute control over every aspect of our lives and then got angry when we decided to throw our lot in and help Cullen with his plans.”

“What, his plans to help people?” Mia said. “I have yet to hear how he was planning on funding this venture of his- of how he was going to live off it. With a baby on the way, don’t you think that’s important?”

“Did you think we didn’t discuss that?” asked Cullen. “I didn’t tell you anything because it wasn’t any of your business. Since you weren’t very supportive at first, I was guarded about it. Even after you gave your grudging acceptance, I still didn’t want to talk to you about it. You never showed any interest, and the few times we talked about it, you made it clear you wouldn’t listen anyway. I told you we would never ask you for money, and I meant that. I would never have needed to.”

“How can you know that?” asked Mia. “You show up here with your wife and all of her expensive clothing and things, and you think you’d be able to support that by nursing sick Templars? You’d have run out of money within the first year.”

“You seem to be fixated a little on Ellana’s possessions,” said Cullen, “and from what I understand, you said the same things about Annie. Ellana’s clothing came from the Inquisition- for use in diplomatic meetings and banquets. She had to look the part as the Inquisitor. If you’d notice, my nicer clothing is just as fine for the same reason. That has nothing to do with Ellana- she’s a Dalish elf for Maker’s sake. She’s happier in the woods hunting her own food. That is beside the point, however. Why couldn’t you believe me when I said I wouldn’t need to ask you for money? We had everything planned. Between the money I had saved from my years as a Templar, and the funds remaining after the Inquisition disbanded and the support of the Chantry, Empress Celene, and King Alistair, we had no worries. Why couldn’t you have just trusted me?”

“Why should I have?” Mia shot back. “It’s not like I know you anymore. You never wrote, you never visited in all those years. You just left us wondering if you were alive or dead.”

“And I told you about that,” said Cullen quietly. “I apologized for it and explained that I wasn’t in a good place and why. It was Ellana who encouraged me to write and to come back here. Rosalie and Bran understand all that, why can’t you?”

“Because I had to be the one to hold us together after Ma and Da died!” shouted Mia. “I moved us here; I had to become the parent- all by myself. I sat by Rosalie and Branson when they cried, when they had nightmares, when they asked when you were coming home. I scrounged and planned, and fought to get us a home. All the time, you were off playing Templar…”

“I was being tortured!” shouted Cullen. “You have no idea what I went through during the blight and how it affected me for years.” He felt tears coming to his eyes. “I thought I had made you understand that when we talked that day, but apparently, you are going to choose to believe what you want.”

“It’s true, Mia,” said Elissa. “We were there, and we saw what happened to him. Cullen was lucky to come out at all, much less go on to come this far. But this is beside the point. We are here to investigate your role and Marella’s role in what harm has come to Ellana. We know that Marella took a potion from the town healer and that not a few days later, that potion was force-fed to Ellana, and she was left out in the middle of nowhere to make her way home or freeze to death.”

“I did no such thing,” insisted Marella. “I would never…”

Cullen shot her such a hate-filled look it stopped Marella in her tracks. “Don’t start,” he said shortly. “We have witnesses and statements. This young man here,” Cullen pointed to Cole, “can see it in your head. Don’t try to play innocent. If you were, you wouldn’t have been hiding out here. Or were you planning on hanging your friends out to dry? Let them take the blame and pretend to be innocent?” Marella didn’t say anything. “I want to know why. What did Ellana ever do to you?” He looked at Mia. “Or to you? Maybe you didn’t play an active hand in planning this, but you knew about it, and you did nothing to stop it. And then you hid Marella here.”

“I did it because it’s not right,” said Marella bitterly. “She’s been living in the lap of luxury for the past few years as the Inquisitor- a dirty elf. Riding through Ferelden, acting like the queen. She’s had it easy- we heard all about it- living in the fancy castle, going to parties and banquets, sleeping with a human. Meanwhile, we all farm here trying to eke out a living. My husband went off to fight in the Inquisition and didn’t come back. So when Mia told me you were coming back here and that you were unmarried, I figured you’d remember you had a crush on me and we’d be together. But you came back with _her._ Now I’m stuck working at a pub, living in a run-down little cottage with no hope or marriage prospects in sight- and she gets everything.”

Cullen stared at Marella in disbelief, feeling disgusted by what he heard. He crossed his arms and looked at his sister and Marella in turn. “You two have no idea what you are talking about,” he finally said. “I don’t even know where to start with how wrong you are about her.”

“Cullen, I told you from day one that it wasn’t a wise idea to bring her here,” said Mia. “I tried to warn you. She would have been better off going back to her own people.”

“She has no people,” said Cullen, slamming his hand on the table. “Her clan, her entire family was wiped out. Destroyed at Wycome early in the war. If you had shown any interest in her well-being, I might have shared that information with you before.”

“There are other clans…”started Mia. 

“She chose me!” shouted Cullen. “I’m her people now. We were supposed to be her family. And you failed her. And I failed her for allowing you to continue in your bigotry.”

“Cullen,” said Rosalie, wiping tears from her eyes. “You didn’t fail her.” She ran over and pulled Cullen into her arms. He put his arm around Rosalie, his eyes not leaving Mia. “She’s my family too, Mia,” said Rosalie. “Patrick, Bran, Nicky and me. If you’re going to force me to choose, then I stand with Cullen and Ellana.”

“What’s going on here?” asked a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Ben standing there. “Mia, I was expecting you in the field by now. Why is everyone…your Highnesses?” Ben ducked his head into a quick bow, looking confused.

“Ben, come in,” said Arl Bryland. “We were just having a discussion with Mia and your houseguest.”

“Houseguest?” asked Ben. 

“Your wife has been hiding Marella here for the last few days,” said Cullen. “We’re here to get their confession. Since I know you are not complicit in this, perhaps you should stay and hear as well.” Cullen let go of Rosalie and led her to sit down before turning back to the two women. “Marella has admitted her part. Mia didn’t help, but she knew and did nothing.” He explained to Ben what they had done, watching Ben get paler and paler as he listened.

“Please tell me they are wrong, Mia,” said Ben. “Tell me that you knew nothing about this.” He looked at Mia, his eyes cold, knowing the truth.

“I knew,” said Mia. “I knew about all of it.” She cringed as Ben glared at her, not wanting to face his reaction.

“And?” asked Arl Bryland.

Mia exhaled slowly. “We spread the stories about Ellana so everyone would hate her and so she would want to leave. I was hoping she would leave Cullen and the rest of our family alone.”

“I can’t believe you,” said Ben quietly. “I hoped you had learned a lesson with Annie. Did you spread the rumors about her too?” Neither Mia or Marella said anything. “I knew you didn’t like her, but I never thought you would stoop to doing something like that. You made her life miserable- simply because your brother married her. She was a lovely girl.” He looked at Cullen. “So what happens to them now?”

Cullen looked at Arl Bryland and King Alistair. “I’ll leave this to Arl Bryland,” said Alistair. “This is his jurisdiction. I trust his decision. But we’ll go with you and we can talk about the options.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” said the Arl. “I need some time to decide what to do, and to have everyone involved brought in. In the meantime, these two can spend some time in the cells.” He walked to the door and motioned for his guards to come in. “Take these two women into custody.” 

“Ben?” asked Mia desperately. “Help me, please.”

Ben shook his head. “There’s nothing I can do for you,” he said. “You admitted that you knew what was going on, and you did nothing to stop it. I haven’t seen Ellana yet, but I’ve heard that she is very ill. And that is on you two.” Ben turned around and walked out of the house, leaving Mia staring after him as the guard approached her.

Cullen stopped them. “Before you take them, I need to know- what else did you put in that potion? Becky said you must have added something to it to make Ellana as ill as she is.” He looked at Marella expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Marella looked sullenly at Cullen. “I don’t know- whatever that stuff was that we stole from your house.” Cullen looked at Cole, who nodded. Cullen motioned to the guards to continue taking them away.

The two women were led out of the house, followed by everyone else. Cullen approached Ben, who was standing by the fence. “I’m sorry,” said Ben. “I had no idea. How did I not even know that Marella was in the house?”

“You work hard, Ben, and you’re hardly in the house,” said Rosalie. “It would have been easy to keep her in the guest bedroom and keep it secret.” She put her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Are you going to be all right?”

“I don’t know,” said Ben. “I just don’t know.”

“Come stay with us,” said Rosalie. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I need to stay here and tend the livestock,” he said. “I need to think. But thank you.”

“If you change your mind,” said Rosalie, “the door is open.” She watched him anxiously. Ben was a good man and he didn’t deserve what was happening to him. He nodded and went back to work. Rosalie looked after him. “I think I’ll send Patrick over to help him.” She looked back at Cullen. “What about you?”

“I should get back to Ellana, and tell Danyri about the potion,” said Cullen. “Hopefully, she can help now that we know for certain what was added.”

“Are you going to talk to Mia again?” Rosalie asked.

“I don’t know,” said Cullen. “There is so much to say, but I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore.” Cullen grabbed Thane’s reins. “I need to walk a bit and clear my head.” He and Rosalie started walking; both lost in their thoughts.

“You never told me about Ellana’s clan,” said Rosalie. “They were wiped out?”

“Yes,” said Cullen. “She doesn’t like to talk about it- the Inquisition asked the Duke of Wycome to help, and her clan ended up dead. She lost her entire family.” They walked for a little while longer before Cullen spoke again. “It made me so angry when they talked about her living in the lap of luxury.”

“I don’t know if they really think that,” said Rosalie. “I think they tell themselves that to justify their actions. How is Ellana today?”

“Still in pain,” said Cullen. “Hopefully, Danyri can help her better now that we know what was added to the potion.” He hesitated before going on. “Her clan isn’t the only loss in her life. At the end of the Exalted Council, when she lost her arm, she also miscarried. We didn’t know she was pregnant when it happened, but it still hurt.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Rosalie. “I can understand why you didn’t say anything. That had to be hard.” She listened as Cullen told her about the aftermath of her injury and how their marriage suffered for a while. She took his hand in hers as they walked along, not sure how to respond. 

“After this is done, we have to talk about what happens next,” said Cullen. “We’re not staying here anymore. I can understand if you don’t want to come with us, but we can’t stay.”

“We anticipated that,” said Rosalie. “Patrick and I still need to talk about it, but I don’t think we can stay either. Not after Annie and Ellana.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

                Ellana was asleep when Cullen and Rosalie arrived.  “She looks paler,” observed Cullen, growing more afraid that he might still lose her.  “Marella admitted that she put the felendaris and witherstalk in the potion,” he said to Danyri.  “We at least got that much out of them.”

                “I’m not sure how to help her,” said Danyri.  “My first should be here tomorrow.  I know he’ll be able to help her.  I wish I could do more.”  She looked through the potion ingredients that Ellana had collected but could find nothing that she knew would counteract without causing more damage. 

                “It’s all right,” reassured Cullen. “Just do what you can.”  He went and sat by Ellana’s bedside and watched her sleep, her hand on her growing belly.  He thought about the confrontation with Mia and Marella as he sat, wondering what more there was to say.  He reached out and brushed her hair from her forehead. “How did it come to this, Rose?” he asked quietly.  “We just wanted to be by family.  A fresh start for both of us.”

                “You can still have that, Cullen,” said Rosalie.  “I always hoped Mia would come around, but we don’t need her.”  She was quiet for a moment.  “What do you think will happen to them?” Rosalie asked.

                “I don’t know,” said Cullen.  “Probably nothing for Mia since she technically didn’t do anything except spread rumors, which isn’t against the law.  She may get something for aiding and abetting, but I don’t know what.  Marella should be put away for attempted murder- she and her cohorts, but I have no idea how that will go.  They could all end up walking away clean for all I know.”  He sighed as he caressed Ellana’s belly.  “I think maybe tonight, you and Patrick should come over and we can talk about the future.”

………

                Alistair and Elissa returned a while later with very little news.  “Cullen,” Alistair said.  “Want to go track down some lads with broken noses?  Arl Bryland is sending out some guards and thought we should be along.”  Cullen looked back at Ellana, wanting to go with Alistair, but reluctant to leave his wife. 

                “It’s alright, Vhenan,” said Ellana.   “Take care of this, and then tonight we can talk.”  Cullen didn’t look convinced.  She looked so frail, having been unable to keep anything down the last few days, and he was afraid that she would get worse if he left.  “I know what you are thinking, and I’ll be fine until you come back.”  Cullen kissed her again, threw on his mantle and left with Alistair, leaving Elissa and Danyri to stay with Ellana.

………

                Cullen banged on the door of the farmhouse and waited until a woman opened the door.  “We’re here for Vincent,” he said, indicating the guards behind him.

                “He’s…he’s not here Ser,” stammered the woman.   “I don’t know where he is.”  Cullen studied her and stepped aside to let Cole through.  Cole looked at the woman, Vincent’s mother and she shrank back as he stepped toward her.

               

                “Hiding in the barn,” muttered Cullen.  Arl Bryland nodded and directed the guards to get him.

                “Please Ser,” pleaded Vincent’s mother.  “He’s our only child.  Please don’t take him.”

                “He’s committed a crime, Sylvia,” said Arl Bryland. “We have to take him in until we can get this sorted out.  I warned you last time I came out here.”

                “You have no proof it was him,” said Sylvia.  “Just like last time.  Just the word of that knife-ear- and everyone knows they lie- especially that one.”  Cullen frowned and then smirked when the guards approached with Vincent in tow. 

                “Nice nose,” said Alistair.  “I suppose you were walking a little tenderly for a day or so too, no?”  Vincent looked away defiantly. Arl Bryland beckoned for the guards to bring him along.

                “It’s not what you think,” cried Sylvia. “He got into a fight with his friend.  This is all just a misunderstanding…”

                “How would we know about it if we hadn’t heard from the Inquisitor?” asked Arl Bryland.  Sylvia and Vincent stared at him dumbly.  “Yes, she’s awake, and she told us what happened.”  The Arl looked at Sylvia, “And how would you know what we were out here for, and that the Inquisitor is involved?  Don’t think I won’t forget about this- you covering up for your son.  This stunt he played a part in has cost this town much.”

                Cullen and Alistair straightened as a large man came storming towards them.  “Let go of my son!” he demanded.  “What is this about?”

                “I have a feeling you know full well what this is about, Daniel,” said Arl Bryland.  “Your son was involved in the kidnapping and attempted murder of Ellana Rutherford.  They forced a potion into her to make her lose her baby and then left her to die of exposure.”

                “So she says,” said Daniel.  “She’s just an elf- no crime was truly committed…”

                Cullen cut him off.  “She’s my wife and the former Inquisitor.  She’s paid a steep price to have some kind of normal life, and your son almost took that away from her.  Now he’s going to pay for it- him and his friends.”

                “Don’t even think about warning anyone,” said Arl Bryland.  “I have guards rounding up the rest of his friends now.  They’ll be held until a town tribunal can be convened.”

………

                “What are the chances of conviction?” asked Cullen.

                “I’ll be honest,” said Arl Bryland.  “Standard operating procedure is a town tribunal.  Mia and Marella did a lot of damage with their rumor mongering, so there could be a chance they could walk.  I wish I could give you a more positive answer.”

                “Perhaps they should be moved to another location so they can’t be judged by their peers?” asked Alistair.  “We could make arrangements with Lothering, or somewhere else.”

                “We could try, but it’s never been done before,” said Arl Bryland.  “We’ve never had a crime of this magnitude and such unusual circumstances.  The people wouldn’t understand, and they would think something is being covered up.  I have to look at the future- and if the people don’t trust me, we don’t have a town.”

                “I’ll defer to your experience on this then,” said Alistair.  “We can’t have your people questioning your leadership.”

                “Either way,” said Cullen, “We are leaving.  I can’t have Ellana looking over her shoulder the rest of her life, and I can’t stand for anyone being cruel to our child. As soon as Ellana can be moved, we’re leaving.”

………

                That evening, Alistair produced a map of Denerim showing the land he had in mind for the Clinic and showed Cullen and Ellana the layout of the area.  “The area has been unused for as long as I remember,” said Alistair.  “It will need buildings, so once the ground is thawed, we can begin work.  Until then, we can find a place for you to stay until the buildings are done.”

                “I like it.” Cullen looked at Ellana, silently asking what she thought. 

                “I like it too,” said Ellana.  “I remember that area from our visit- I think we could be happy there.”  She looked at Rosalie and Patrick.  “What do you think?”

                Rosalie and Patrick looked at each other, silently communicating their final decision to each other.  “We’re coming with you,” said Patrick.  “You’ll need my help, and we can’t live here anymore.”  Patrick looked at Rosalie again, and she nodded.  “Rosalie wrote to Bran.  He and Nicky will be here to see you.  I think he may be interested in helping too.”

                “Really?” asked Cullen, his voice filled with hope.  The only negative to the Denerim plan was that they would be farther away from Lothering than anticipated, and Cullen had hoped to spend more time with his younger brother and nephew.  “That would be wonderful.”

                “Well, we’ll leave the four of you to talk and retire for the evening,” said Elissa.  “I’m glad you’ve decided to move close to us.  It will be nice to have some friends nearby.”  She leaned down to kiss Ellana on the cheek and squeezed Cullen on the shoulder as she walked past, her and Alistair leaving the four of them alone.

                “We’ll need to lay out some plans then,” said Cullen. “We can’t move until Ellana is better.  Hopefully, tomorrow we’ll get some good news on that.”  He stroked Ellana’s belly, and then her cheek.  “You’re still so pale, Love,” he said.  He was still worried sick about her and was desperately afraid of losing her and the baby.  They had become his entire life, all of them working for one goal, and he didn’t know if he would be able to carry on without her.  “Are you feeling better?”

                His voice was hopeful.  Ellana didn’t look much better than she had, and she was still having a lot of pain, but she worried about her husband and didn’t want to worry him.  “I’m holding up, Vhenan,” she finally said. 

                Cullen looked at her.  “Tell me the truth Ellana,” he said.  “Don’t try to protect me- I need to know.”

                Ellana was quiet for a moment. “It still hurts,” she said.  “And I’m afraid to eat because I can’t keep anything down.” She looked away, upset that she couldn’t give Cullen better news.  “I know I can hold on until Danyri’s First comes tomorrow.  I can make it.”

                Cullen took her hand.  “I know you can, Love,” he said.  “We’ll be here with you.”

………

                Cullen opened the door the next day to see Danyri speaking with a handsome blonde elf and a pretty female elf in rapid elvish, showing them the samples and potion recipe that she had gathered from her investigation.  “Cullen,” she called, waving him over, “this is my first- Vararis and his wife, Maelyrra- they can help her.” 

                Breathing a sigh of relief, Cullen came over and shook hands with the elves.  “Thank the Maker,” he said.  “She’s not well today.”  Ellana was getting worse- after a very uncomfortable night, she was very weak, and Cullen was worried.  She promised to hang on until help arrived, but he feared that she might be too far gone at this point.  “I’d be grateful for whatever help you can give.”

                Maelyrra smiled warmly.  “I know I can help.  Can you take us to her?”  Danyri nodded and led her inside, leaving Cullen and Vararis outside, both unsure what to say.

                “Danyri has been a great help,” Cullen began.  “She is very knowledgeable.  Thank you for coming at her request.  Ellana is…well, she’s the love of my life.  I don’t think I could handle losing her.”

                Vararis studied Cullen before answering.  “Danyri was very precious to us.  It hurt that we had to send her away for training, but her gifts were beyond our teaching.  We’re glad she’ll be able to use her talents in the way she described- for your clinic and to help the Inquisitor.  Normally, I would be against the use of our gifts to help the Shems, but she is determined and has a kind heart.  She said you would no longer be staying here after Ellana has improved?”

                “We’re moving to Denerim,” said Cullen.  “King Alistair has set aside some land for us.  Danyri will be our healer and help former Templars learn how to live without lyrium.  She also wants to be able to help in the Alienage as well, which we welcome.  King Alistair is trying to improve life for the City Elves- and we’ll help him as much as we can.”

                Vararis nodded.  “We used to come to this area, and Honnleath often for trade, but it’s been a while- I was shocked to hear of the treatment that Ellana has experienced.  Is Danyri in any danger?”  He eyed Cullen suspiciously as he asked. 

                “I think that what has happened to Ellana is more personal in nature.  It’s…a rather complicated situation,” explained Cullen.  “I’m not sure how much to explain.”

                “Vararis?”  Both men turned to see Rosalie, who was staring at the elf as if trying to make sure she recognized him.  “Is that you?”

                “Rosalie Rutherford,” said Vararis.  “I have not seen you in a long time.”  He looked at both Rosalie and Cullen.  “This is your brother Cullen?  The Templar?”

                “Former Templar,” said Cullen.  “Former Commander of the Inquisition as well.  Yes, we are brother and sister.”

                “I heard all about you from Mia,” said Vararis.  “Is she here?  I haven’t seen in since…well, for a long time.”  Vararis reddened a little, thinking of the time he had to break young Mia’s heart.  He parents had just been killed, and she was so frightened and sad, and she had attached herself to him during their rescue.  He turned to Rosalie.  “You look well,” he said to her.  “And soon to be a mother.  Is this your first?”

                “Yes,” said Rosalie, a hand on her growing belly.  “Patrick and I have been trying for a while.  Mia…well, Mia is not here.”  She looked down, unsure of how much to say.

                “She’s well, I hope?” asked Vararis.  He saw the look between Cullen and Rosalie and frowned.  “Last I heard she was married to a farmer.”

                “She is,” said Cullen shortly.  His tone of voice made it clear that the subject should be dropped and Vararis accepted that.  They spent their time waiting by making small talk and catching up.  Rosalie found out that Vararis and Maelyrra had a son, Castien and that they had heard about the disappearance of elves from all over Thedas but had not decided what they would do yet. “Perhaps you should talk to Ellana about that,” said Cullen.  “She has first-hand knowledge of what is happening.”

                They looked up as Maelyrra approached. She smiled at Cullen.  “Ellana will be fine.  She is allergic to witherstalk- it’s uncommon, but I’ve seen it before- it’s actually specific to Clan Lavellan.”

                “The baby?” asked Cullen.  He felt weak with relief, knowing Ellana would recover.

                “Fine so far,” said Maelyrra. “She’ll need to rest a while- I’d say she can be moved in about a week.  She would like to meet you, Vhenan.”  Vararis nodded and went inside.  She turned to Cullen.  “She said you have barely left her side, and that you have been a wonderful husband.  It is not often that Elves and humans marry- and it usually does not turn out well.  I’m glad to see your marriage is working out.”

                “I love her,” said Cullen simply.  “I don’t think I could ever love another as I love her.  She has brought me peace, and hopefully, I do the same for her.”  Maelyrra nodded, pleased.  “Thank you for helping her,” Cullen said. 

                “The loss of her clan was felt amongst us all,” said Maelyrra.  “There are a few from Clan Lavellan left- those who married into other clans or traveled, and they are all mourning.  We had to help.  Vararis wanted to see the area again as well- we haven’t been here for quite some time.”  She saw Cullen’s questioning look and understood.  “Our travels just haven’t brought us here,” she explained.  “Especially during the war- we didn’t move around much- the Templar/Mage conflict made it too dangerous.”

                “If you get near Denerim, you will always be welcome by us,” said Cullen.  “We will be staying on the outskirts.  My sister and her husband are coming with us as well.  I know King Alistair would welcome you as well.”

                Maelyrra nodded.  “We know that Alistair is sympathetic to the Elves.  He and his wife were a great help to one of our clans during the Blight.  I will tell Vararis.”

………

                “Rosalie, what happened to your sister?” Vararis asked later.  “Your brother seems very displeased with her.”

                Rosalie hesitated.  “Mia…well, she wasn’t thrilled that Cullen married an elf.”  She blushed with embarrassment.  “She’s partly the cause of Ellana’s condition.”  She told him briefly about what had been happening and why brushing away tears as she talked. “She never even gave Ellana a chance- she’s been awful to her.”

                “Is this because I did not return her affections?” asked Vararis uncertainly.  “I was always honest with her and never led her on.  I was already betrothed when Mia approached me.”

                “I don’t doubt that,” said Rosalie.  “I think it has more to do with control- she treated our brother Branson’s wife the same way, and she was human.  You can’t blame yourself for this.  She made her choices, and now she will have to deal with the consequences.” 

                “She was so brave and tough during the Blight,” said Vararis.  “I knew she was overwhelmed, but she took on her responsibilities with no complaints.  I wish things had turned out differently for her.”

                “We all wish that,” said Rosalie.  “She could have been happy if she had let herself.”

………

                Ellana already looked much better the next day and was able to keep some food down, much to Cullen’s relief.  He sat by her as she said goodbye to Vararis and Maelyrra and thanked them for their help.  They had all sat together and discussed the situation with Solas before they left- and to Ellana’s surprise, Vararis was uncomfortable with what Solas was planning to do. “Of course, we have heard the elves were going somewhere, and we have heard the call, but I was not content to blindly answer,” said Vararis.  “What he wants to do- it is not right.  We Dalish may be ignorant of our history, but the way we were can never return.  What he wants will never happen, even if he succeeds. I will keep my people out of it.”

                After they left, Cullen turned back to Ellana.  “You feel better?” he asked her.

                “Much,” said Ellana.  “Maelyrra left me the information I need in case it happens again- either to me or in case the baby accidentally gets into something.  I don’t know if this allergy will be inherited, but I have the knowledge to prevent it now.”

                “Good,” said Cullen, his hand gently rubbing her belly.  “I’ve sent a note off to Skyhold that we will be moving to Denerim.  I’ll take care of the packing while you rest.”  Ellana started to object but was stopped by a kiss from Cullen.  “You heard Maelyrra, Love.  In bed for a week- just to be safe.  You know that Rosalie will be over often to help keep you company, and aside from preparing for the trip and making arrangements with Alistair, I’ll be here too.”

………

                Now that most of the issue has been addressed, we’ll take our leave,” said Alistair.  “Arl Bryland has thing well in hand here, and we need to make sure that a place is prepared for you to stay until permanent quarters can be arranged.  Keep me informed, my friend.” He shook Cullen’s hand, happy that his friends would be so nearby.

                “I will,” said Cullen.  “As soon as I hear from Skyhold, I’ll send word with our arrival.  I know Ellana wants to be out of here as soon as possible. We’ll see you soon.”

                “Before I forget,” said Alistair, “Arl Bryland asked me to pass on the message that Mia wants to see you.”  He saw Cullen’s lips press together.  “I can’t tell you to go- it’s up to you.  You don’t have to see her again.”

………

                Mia sat up as the door opened and Cullen and Rosalie walked in.  “I was told you wanted to see me,” Cullen said tersely.  “What do you want?”

                “I…I was hoping that we could talk…finally talk,” said Mia. 

                “And what were the previous talks that we had?” asked Cullen.  “The one where I told you everything that happened to me or the one where I tried to get you to understand that I love my wife and would never leave her?”  Mia didn’t say anything.  “You’ve done a lot of damage to this family, Mia.  You’ve alienated Bran and Nicky, and Ben’s sister and her family as well.  I just don’t understand why.”

                “I just wanted things my way,” said Mia.  “Married to the right people, working the land- it was my dream.”

                “Why couldn’t it be enough that everyone was happy?” asked Rosalie.  “Annie was a dear.  And so is Nicky- but you barely give him the time of day.  Bran was happy, and he was successful- Ma and Da would have been very proud of him- just as they were of all of us.  Why couldn’t you be?”

                “I don’t know,” said Mia.  “Cullen started everything by going away.  I wanted him to stay here- not run off to be a Templar.  If you hadn’t, you would have been here to help us during the Blight.”

                “But then he wouldn’t have been the Commander of the Inquisition,” said Rosalie.  “It was obvious to us that the Maker had a plan for him.  Why couldn’t that be good enough?”

                “Why couldn’t we be good enough?” snapped Mia.  “The Inquisition could have had another Commander and been fine.  And then you went off and married the elf.”

                “Ellana,” interrupted Cullen.  “Her name is Ellana.  Mia, just so you know, she is going to recover- both her and the baby.  We brought in some help from an elf clan.  Vararis was here- with his wife.”

                “So what?” asked Mia.  “You think I don’t like Ellana because of him?  Yes, I was hurt when he turned me away- but I realized I was better off.   We would never have made it.”

                “Then why do you hate Ellana so much?” asked Rosalie.  “No one understands.”

                “Because she kept you away from us,” said Mia.  “Because she’s an elf…”

                “Is it because of Vararis?” asked Rosalie.  “or is it because he was betrothed?  We met her- she’s the one who healed Ellana.”  She watched as Mia’s face tightened.  “It wasn’t Vararis you were angry at- it was Maelyrra. Because she got what you wanted.”

                “I met her, you know,” said Mia.  “She was so _gracious_ to me- like I needed her pity.  I could tell she thought she was better than me because she got what I wanted.  That Annie was the same way- always condescendingly nice after she got Branson that apprenticeship.”

                “Ellana was never anything but nice to you,” said Cullen. 

                “And Annie was a sweet girl,” said Rosalie.  “Whatever you thought of her, that wasn’t what she was like.  I think you wanted her to be that way so you could hate her.  Same with Ellana.”

                “Look,” said Cullen.  “I’m not going to sit here all day and discuss this.  You’ve been awful to Ellana for no reason.  You and Marella talk about her being a whore and sitting in the lap of luxury all this time when she was fighting a war.  If you only knew the truth of it.  How she was almost put to death when she first stumbled out of the Fade- all the traveling she did- frozen wastelands, vast deserts, blighted crossroads, huge forests- living through all sorts of weather, battling the foulest creatures imaginable.  She lost her entire clan when they were slaughtered. After she finally defeated Corypheus, she was forced to travel from place to place, constantly on display, when all she wanted to do was hide in the woods and go hunting.  Eventually, she had to go back to Orlais, where she was accused of corruption and almost killed- not only by the Qunari but by her own hand.  Not only did she lose her arm, but she also lost our baby.”  He saw a flicker go across Mia’s face when he said that.  “She had to learn how to live with missing an arm, and it took months for our marriage to even out.  Then we came here, and you started in on her almost right away.  All she ever wanted was to have a family- a place to call home- and you couldn’t give that to her.”

                “You never told me,” said Mia.  “About her clan, or the baby.  How was I supposed to know?”

                “She would have told you in time,” said Cullen.  “But the way you treated us didn’t exactly make us want to open up to you.  And even then- would it have mattered?  You only would have accepted her because her life had been worse than yours?”  He sighed.  “In the end, it doesn’t matter.  We’re leaving.  As soon as Ellana can be moved, we’re going to Denerim.  Alistair and Elissa have set aside some nearby land for us and offered up a place to live until we can build something.”            

                “Patrick and I are going with them,” said Rosalie.

                Mia sat up straight.  “What?  Why?  You can’t go- your place is here!” 

                “Not anymore,” said Rosalie.  “I can’t stay here after the way Ellana was treated.  If it were just you, that would be one thing- but almost the entire town ganged up on her.  I remember what everyone said about her the day she went missing.  This town has been ruined for me now.”

                Mia slumped when she heard that.  She knew that she was responsible for the stories that had been spread, but she never thought it would get as far as it did.  She knew then that she had probably lost everything- most likely even Ben.  He had argued with her about Ellana too- trying to get her to see reason, but she was so jealous that she refused to listen.

                “I’m sorry,” said Mia. 

                “I’m sure you are,” said Cullen.  “I can accept your apology, but I don’t think I can actually forgive you.  We’ll be living close enough so that someday, maybe, we can try to be a family again.  But you have to accept that Ellana and our child are part of this family.  And Bran and Nicky as well.  That’s where we stand.  We can’t help you get out of this, but if it helps, Arl Bryland says you’ll probably get off.  I can’t say the same for Marella and her cohorts.”  Cullen stood up.  “Good luck, Mia.  I hope that someday, you can remove the chip from your shoulder and see reason.”

………

                “Has the Tribunal reached a verdict?” asked Arl Bryland.  There had been a few days of testimony, including Ellana, who had been carefully moved into a wheelchair for the ordeal. 

                In the end, everyone involved was given a slap on the wrist.  Arl Bryland had been right- the damage that Mia and Marella had done to Ellana’s reputation had turned the tribunal in favor of those who had grown up in the town.  Arl Bryland sighed when the verdicts were read, and he stood up.  “I am very disappointed in your decision,” he said.  “And the behavior directed at Ellana Rutherford has now cost this town very much.  They were going to open a Templar clinic here- a place to wean former Templars from their lyrium addiction and teach them to lead fruitful lives outside of their service.  This town could have been the beneficiary of increased business and crops from this.  Now due to the turn of events, the Clinic will no longer be built here.  Ser Rutherford and his wife, along with his sister Rosalie and her husband will be leaving us to move to Denerim.  If I hear of anyone hassling them in the meantime, the consequences will be severe- and will be dealt with personally, and not through Tribunal.   Your actions have cost this town a very profitable venture- and I’m afraid that if word of this gets out, we will be seen as very unwelcoming.”

                He looked at the young men and women that had just been put on trial.  “You may have received a slap on the wrist, but know that I will not forget this.  There will be long-term consequences when it comes to land management and any personal issues.”  Addressing the rest of the crowd, he said, “Ellana did not deserve the treatment she received from most of you. You chose to listen to the jealous rantings of two women rather than give her the respect she earned.  I have never been ashamed of this town, ever- until now.”

………


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

                “Should you be getting out of bed, Love?” asked Cullen as he watched Ellana getting dressed.  She was looking better, but he still felt over-protective of her and the baby. 

                “I need to get out of bed,” said Ellana. “I’m feeling restless, and Danyri said it was ok as long as I didn’t overdo it.”  She put her arms around Cullen.  “The faster I’m up and around, the faster we can get going.  I want to get to Denerim.”

                “I do too,” said Cullen, pulling her close.  “Bull should be here any day with the workers.  He’s insisting on helping move- I think he wants to glare menacingly at the townspeople as we leave.”  He put his hand on her belly.  “You’re not in pain are you?”

                “No,” said Ellana.  “I feel fine.  I’ll see to Balak- I know he’s been getting irritable.  I also want to pack my herbs myself.  No offense, Vhenan.  I just like to place them in a certain order.”  Cullen smiled.

………

                Bull and his Chargers came riding into town the next day along with those that had volunteered to move on to Denerim to help.  He clapped a hand on Cullen’s shoulder and pulled Ellana into a hug, much more gently than he usually did.  “Boss, glad to see you up and around.”  He looked at her.  “Gotta watch out for that baby.”

                “Good to see you, Bull,” said Ellana, grinning.  She had missed her friends.  Bull had been one of her good right hands during the war, and she hoped that he would consider taking up home base alongside her and Cullen in Denerim, but she knew that he would probably prefer to travel.  Still, any time she could spend with the irreverent and impossible Qunari was time worth spending- especially if Dorian came around.  The two of them together were too adorable for words, and she missed traveling with them terribly. 

                “We’re here to get you all moved- Dorian has been keeping me up to date on what’s been happening around here,” said Bull.  “It’s not too late to knock some heads if you want.” 

                Cullen chuckled.  “Thanks, Bull,” he said.  “As much as we would love to see that, we’d rather just get out of here.  We’re packed and ready to leave tomorrow.  Have everyone set up camp tonight, and we’ll leave at first light.  This is my sister Rosalie, and her husband, Patrick.”  Bull nodded at the two, giving Rosalie an appreciative look.  They turned as they heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching and saw Bran and Nicky coming to a stop.  “Bran?”  Cullen hurried over to the horse and reached his arms out to Nicky.

                “Ello Cull,” cried Nicky joyfully as he jumped into Cullen’s arms.  Branson slid down from the horse and stood facing his brother.

                “I got Rosalie’s letter,” he said.  “I’ve come to join you if you’ll have me.”  He glanced at the packhorse behind him, which was loaded down with all of Bran and Nicky’s possessions.  “I know you’ll need a blacksmith, and I want to be close to my family.  Nicky has cousins that will need someone to admire.”  He grinned, looking hopefully at Cullen.

                “I…” Cullen was at a loss for words.  “I would love it if you came along.”  He was overwhelmed by the support of his younger siblings- giving up their lives to come with him.  “Let me introduce you to Bull and his Chargers.”  He grinned as Nicky stared bravely up at the huge Qunari.

                “Where’s your shield?” Nicky demanded, looking at the broadsword strapped to Bull’s back. 

                “I don’t need one,” said Bull.  “Where’s yours?”

                “In my pack,” said Nicky.  “Da wouldn’t let me wear it while we were traveling.  Said it poked him too much.  I have a sword too.”

                “Well go get ‘em,” said Bull.  “Let’s see what you can do.”  Nicky turned and looked at Bran, who nodded, and he ran off excitedly. 

                Bran turned to Ellana.  “I’m sorry about what happened,” he said.  “I wish I’d been here to help.”  He had been devastated when he received Rosalie’s letter, and had a few bad nights, thinking back to what happened to his Annie.  “I always suspected Mia had more to do with it, but I never had any proof.”

                “It’s all right,” said Ellana.  “I know it must have been hard for you to receive the news, knowing Annie went through something similar.”

                “She did,” said Bran.  “But not to the extent that you did.  I can’t believe they went as far as they did.  It makes me wonder what would have happened to Annie if she wasn’t the Arl’s daughter.”  He looked away for a moment.  “Anyway, when Rosalie wrote me and told me you were moving on, I knew that my place was with you- with my family.   I’m sure Denerim could use another blacksmith, and this way, I’m not completely alone.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “What about Mia?”

                “What about her?” asked Cullen.  “She’s not invited.  I told her that maybe someday if she changed her ways, we could try to be a family again, but I don’t know how long that would be.  I keep seeing Ellana curled up in the snow and turning blue and I don’t know if I can forgive for that.”  Cullen reached for the reins of the packhorse and started to lead it to the stable.  “I’m glad you’re coming along.  I didn’t think you would want to leave Lothering.”

                “It was never truly home,” said Bran as they walked along. “When I saw that you had kept the coin I gave you all those years ago, I knew that I wanted to live closer to you, even if you were living here in South Reach.  I’m glad you chose Denerim.  I think we can all be happy there.”

                “You saw the coin?” asked Cullen.  “I gave it to Ellana.”

                “She showed it to me at Satinalia,” said Bran.  “When I was outside by myself, she came and talked to me.  She… she told me about losing her clan and how she coped with it.  I couldn’t believe you had kept that coin the entire time you were gone.”

                “It was the only thing I had to remind me of my family,” said Cullen.  “I can’t tell you how many times I should have died- and yet, I made it through. I gave it to Ellana, hoping it would keep her safe.”

                “It obviously did,” said Bran.  “Many times.” 

………

                “Ellana!”  Dottie looked surprised as she opened the door.  “I’m so glad you are up and around.  How are you feeling?”

                “Well, thank you,” said Ellana.  She stepped inside, followed by Cullen and hugged the young woman.  “We came to see you before we go.  We’ll be leaving in the morning.”

                “Hello Ellana, Cullen.”  They turned when they heard the familiar voice and saw Ben coming out of a bedroom.  “I was hoping to see you before you left.  We didn’t get much of a chance to talk last time we saw each other.”  He stood awkwardly, not sure if his presence was welcome.

                “Ben,” said Ellana.  “We were hoping to see you.  I’m glad to see you’re visiting your sister and her family.”  She hesitated.  “Are things all right?”

                “I’m not visiting,” said Ben.  “I’m staying here for a while, trying to decide what I want to do.”   He looked at his sister.  “I let Mia drive a wedge between my sister and me for much too long.  I kept hoping she would change, that time would soften her ways, but if anything, it made her harder.  Maybe I shouldn’t have given in so much- stood up to her more, but I didn’t.”

                “Are you going to stay with her?” asked Cullen.

                Ben didn’t answer right away.  “I don’t think so,” he finally said.  “Arl Bryland offered to sever the bond of our marriage after the tribunal.  I told him I needed to think about it, but I think my mind is made up.  Dottie and Robert said I could stay with them for the time being until I figure out what I want to do.  Gives me time to spend with my niece and nephew.  Mia can have the farm- I’ll help here for now until I decide.”

                “You’ll always be family to us,” said Cullen.  “I can’t ask you to change your mind.  You could always join us in Denerim.”

                “We’ve talked a little about asking to join you,” said Dottie.  “Rosalie came to see me a few days ago and told us they were going as well.  She said that this town had changed for her after everything that had happened, and we feel the same way.”

                “You’d be welcome,” said Cullen.  “I’ve had word from Alistair that there are some Templars already waiting for treatment, and more coming.  We’ll need to hit the ground running when we get there- we’ll need as much help as we can get.”

                “Can we talk about it and write you?” asked Dottie. 

                “Absolutely,” said Cullen.

………

                The Caravan arrived on the outskirts of Denerim about a week later and waited for Alistair and Elissa to meet them.  Cullen and Ellana greeted the Royals warmly and introduced them to the rest of Cullen’s family.  “There may be more coming to join us,” said Cullen.  “So we’ll have to build quickly.”

                Alistair nodded.  “We’re already well on our way.  Follow us.”  Alistair and Elissa mounted up and joined alongside Cullen and Ellana, ready to show them the way to their new home.  “I initially had earmarked some land right outside Denerim for you, but Elissa reminded me of this place- I think it is far more advantageous than the original location."  After about an hour, they came across a small hamlet, where a few outbuildings and a large house were located.

Patrick slid off his horse and went and examined the buildings.  “These won’t take much to get back in order,” he remarked.  Maybe about a week to fix these and the big house up and there should be enough room until Spring.  Once the ground thaws, we can start building the rest.” 

                “We’ll make sure there are accommodations for you in Denerim until you are ready to live here,” said Elissa.  “We have people looking for work that are willing if you need it as well.”

                Cullen looked overwhelmed at the generosity of his friends, and of how much needed to be done.  “I barely know where to start,” he said.  He looked at Ellana, who he noticed was looking a little peaked.  “Are you feeling all right love?”

                “Just tired,” said Ellana.  “I think Rosalie feels the same way.”  Rosalie did look tired and uncomfortable as well.  She saw the look of worry on Cullen’s face and hurried to reassure him.  “It’s nothing serious, Vhenan.  Just pregnancy and horses and travel- they are not a good combination.” 

                “Ellana,” said Elissa, “Why don’t you and Rosalie and Danyri come back to the palace.  We have rooms set up for you there- you can rest and get checked over.  It wasn’t long ago you were in danger of losing your baby- we don’t want to take any chances.” 

                Ellana couldn’t help but agree to Elissa’s plan, given how vehemently Cullen was nodding in agreement.  “I suppose you’re right.  Better safe than sorry,” she said. She and Rosalie kissed their husbands and rode off with Elissa. 

………

                Cullen arrived at the Palace later with Nicky in tow.  “He was getting a little restless, and I was in the way, so we decided to come and check on you,” he said to Ellana.  “Is everything all right?”  They were both still worried about the baby after everything that happened, and Cullen still thanked the Maker every day that Ellana was recovering well, but he was still anxious after everything that had happened.

                “Yes, Vhenan.”  Ellana caressed Cullen’s cheek.  “I’m fine.  Danyri says things are looking good.   I know I should tell you not to worry, but it won’t do any good will it?”

                “Of course not,” said Cullen, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  “I came too close to losing you to be complacent.  Now that we are in our new home, things can only go up from here.  In fact, Patrick told me that we could move into the big house next week.   There’s enough room for everyone- and when the priority handiwork is done, we’re going to build some cottages for permanent residents- leaving the big house and the barracks for those that need them.  So soon, we’ll have a home of our own, my love.”

                Ellana smiled.  As an elf, she and her people were always on the move- it was their way.  She never thought about a permanent place to live until she lived in Skyhold- but even that she thought of as temporary.  She always assumed she would move on after the war, if she survived it- the death of her clan and marriage to a human had never figured into her childhood plans.  Now, a home with her husband and child sounded like a dream come true, even if she had never dreamed of it.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A great many thanks for your patience at my lack of posting on this story. I have decided that I will no longer post a story until I have it completed- for my own sanity's sake. I have to admit that this isn't my favorite story- but I said that about Love and Marriage as well, and I ended up re-reading it and liking it better. That may happen for this one, and I may come back and make some improvements on it- especially if I get any feedback that leads me in a better direction. Thanks for reading, and for all the great comments!

                “Push, Ellana,” Dorian urged her on as she strained in her labor.  She had been working in their small hospital, talking to one of the recovering Templars when her water broke and Danyri and Dorian jumped into action.  Dorian had arrived the week before, along with Bull and his Chargers and Sera and Dagna, bringing letters and well wishes from Varric, Cassandra, and Leliana.  Blackwall had shown up too, having come to Denerim in his wanderings and had stayed for a while to lend his carpentering expertise to the Templar clinic.  “You can do it, Darling.”  He could see that Ellana was tiring, and Cullen was looking worried, and he smiled.  “You’re almost there.”

                Ellana bore down and pushed with everything she had, feeling Cullen’s hands holding hers as he supported her and voiced his encouragement.  “Here’s the head,” said Danyri.  “Not much longer.”  Danyri and Dorian shared a look- both happy that it was turning out to be an easy delivery.  Ellana had always worried about Becky’s warnings about a difficult delivery, and she had grown very large in her last weeks of pregnancy.  Under Danyri’s care, Ellana had no more issues after what had happened in South Reach, and aside from the usual pregnancy discomforts, went through the rest of her pregnancy with no other complications.  “One more, Ellana,” urged Danyri.  “One more good one and the baby will be out.”

                Ellana pushed again and felt the flurry of movement as they maneuvered the shoulders and were able to pull the baby out.  “It’s a boy!” called Dorian.  “Looks like a fine, healthy little man at that!”  He called Cullen to come and cut the cord, and Danyri took the baby to clean up and check over.  Cullen kissed Ellana on the top of her head while Dorian helped her finish up the delivery and started the healing process. “You’ll still be sore for a while, Darling,” said Dorian.  “But everything went well.”

                “A little boy,” murmured Cullen, holding his exhausted wife in his arms.  “I can hardly believe it.”  Ellana had refused to let Cole tell her what she was carrying- she wanted it to be a surprise- and she laughed when Rosalie begged Cole to tell her- she couldn’t wait.  Cole refused to tell anyone about Ellana but told Rosalie that she was carrying a girl.

                “Here you are, Momma!” An elated Danyri brought the clean and freshly wrapped infant over and put him in Ellana’s arms.  He was beautiful- the dusting of Cullen’s blonde hair on his head, his ears very slightly pointed, but passable for human.  Ellana and Cullen both gazed down at this wonderful creation they had made together, both lightly running fingers over his soft cheeks and hair.

                “Oh,” breathed Ellana.  “So sweet.  What do we call him?” She looked up at Cullen, who was gazing at the little boy.

                “Galen?” asked Cullen.  He knew that Ellana wanted to name the baby after her mother or father, and he thought the name was perfect. 

                “Galen Cedric Rutherford,” said Ellana.  “After both of our fathers.”  Cullen nodded in agreement, too overwhelmed to speak, but he smiled as Galen started to root around, ready to nurse.  Ellana was getting him to latch when Patrick walked in supporting Rosalie, who was practically doubled over in pain. 

                “Danyri,” Patrick called. “I think it’s for real this time- her water broke.”  Rosalie had experienced several episodes of false labor over the last few weeks and had been growing impatient.  They got her laid down on the bed next to Ellana, and Danyri hurried over the check on her. 

                “Yes, this is it,” she said. She looked at Dorian.  “Ready for another one?” she asked. 

………

                Clara Elizabeth Ferber was born a few hours later, and the new mothers lay in cots next to each other admiring their newborns.  Clara had the Rutherford blonde hair as well and was slightly smaller than Galen, but both babies were healthy and beautiful, and already well fed.  Danyri was helping Rosalie burp Clara when she felt arms go around her waist from behind.  She turned to see Branson smiling at her, and she smiled back, kissing him on the cheek before going back to work.  It hadn’t taken long for Branson to meet Danyri when they traveled to Denerim and be utterly charmed by her and she, in turn, had been captivated by him and Nicky, loving the little boy as if he was her own.  In the five months they had been together, Branson already knew he wanted to marry her and have more children, and he hoped that she felt the same.

……..

                “Such beautiful babies,” said Elissa, smiling at the mothers and newborns a week later, rubbing her own baby bump lovingly- she only had a few months more to go as well.  “I can hardly wait for this one to make an appearance.  Alistair is already planning everything- he’s so excited!”  Elissa had found out she was pregnant not long after leaving South Reach, much to the relief of the kingdom. She was visiting with Ellana and Rosalie while Alistair and Cullen toured the hamlet, looking over the progress of the small town that the citizens of Denerim had affectionately dubbed “The Refuge.”  The ladies talked about childbirth and nursing, giving Elissa an idea of what to expect and Danyri promised to come and help attend the royal birth at Elissa’s request.  Having an elf mage present at the birth would be a tremendous step and give the elves more recognition in the kingdom- a wise move on the part of Alistair and Elissa.  Watching the young women with their babies made Elissa happy and hopeful for the future, and she couldn’t wait for her own child to be here too.

………

                “Everything looks wonderful, Cullen.”  Alistair scanned the small town with delight- it had sat empty for a while, and it was nice to see some life breathed into it.  “What is left to do?”

                “There’s always something to do,” said Cullen. “We’re finally going to build some cottages for ourselves.  That way, we can have more room in the big house for the healers and Templars.  We’d like each person to have their own room.”  Cullen pointed out where their homes were going to be, and they walked together to the smithy.  “I received a letter from Ben and his sister and her family.  They are coming to join us- they’ll be here next week.  Just in time too- Ben and Robert are going to help us with the fields.  Everything is coming together.”

                “I’m glad we were able to help,” said Alistair.  “It makes us happy, having you close by.  Have…have you heard from your sister at all?”

                “Not directly,” said Cullen.  “Ben said in his letter that he left the farm to her.  She and Marella are living there and working what odd jobs they can get around town, but he thinks they are going to have to move.  They’ve been given the cold shoulder around town- even their old gang will have nothing to do with them.  Which isn’t saying much, because most of that group isn’t well-received anymore.  Arl Bryland told them what our leaving cost the town, and most everyone has conveniently forgotten that they all played a part.”

                “I can understand Ben and his family wanting to get out of there,” said Alistair.  “Sounds like they’ll be good help.”

                “Stay for dinner?” asked Cullen.

                “Absolutely.”

………

                Ellana looked around the dinner table as she cuddled her little boy- her family was almost all here.  She had a few more days with Dorian and Bull before they left, and Sera and Dagna were staying on for a little while so Dagna could help for a while- but eventually, they would move on too.  She would miss her friends, but she knew that she would see them again.  That’s what family did.  Cullen put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the baby, and then her.  “All right Love?”

                “Never better Vhenan,”

 

                                             ~Fin~


End file.
